The Arc Heat is on
by Gravenimage
Summary: During a mission to go after Torchwick and the White Fang Team RWBY goes through something that will change their lives forever. And what does Jaune has anything to do with it? Jaune/RWBY lemons and pure smut you've been warned.
1. The incident solo

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is sadly the rightful property of Rooster Teeth. The new manga is way better than canon just saying.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

**AN: so here we are with another story. Why? Because I'm lacking in inspiration and motivation to update my other stories. I hate when that happens so much. So what better way to fix it by writing another one. Well, usually it works but most of the time it doesn't. But anyway this story will be very different from others. Why again you asked? Because this is something I've been wanting to do for a while. Not to mention, I've been getting quite the PM's saying I'm good at it. So, here it goes. My first ever smut story. You heard right, a smut story. This will obviously include our dorky knight Jaune and team RWBY (it will be a Jaune/RWBY smut). For your entertainment and mine too. If I'm a pervert? Well I'm sure there's a little pervert in all of us. But most of all, it has an actual plot so it's not just sex, sex and more sex for the sake of the story lol. Though I don't think I will be following canon. Enough with my rant let's get on with it because I know you perverts-er-I mean fine readers must be eager to see what it's all about.**

Chapter 1 The incident

(Location: Downtown District Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Team RWBY stood outside a large building, near the entrance. The logo on the structure and the front near the security office said "CRI". Stands for Cellular Research Institute. It was strange why the four huntresses in training will be in such a place. But, according to the headmaster of Beacon Ozpin. There were reports of White Fang activity inside of the building. That was enough to get their attention. Specially, Blake who used to be a former member of the faunus group. The team was sent to scout and take out any threats present before the police arrives. They already decided to infiltrate the place and stop them. Ozpin also told them that there could be hostages involved. The White Fang are capable of doing something so low as use the workers of the place as hostages. The headmaster provided extra information. The CRI dedicate themselves in the study of human cells, how they work and how they work with aura, among other things regarding the human body.

Though it was very strange. The team was confused on why the White Fang would come here. As far as they've been after the group. They've been only stealing dust from all over Vale. This happened all of the sudden. No need to send another team. RWBY was capable of anything. They have shown over their course at Beacon they were true huntresses. This was just another mission for them. Blake suggested that it could be an ambush since the White Fang is not interested in the research institute whatsoever. Not that she was aware of. Only one way to find out. Ruby Rose, the leader went ahead using her semblance. Going fast enough to get to the security boot. Noises were coming from inside, sounded like a television. The red cloak girl took a peek, it was empty. The guard was missing. She signaled for the others to come.

"The place looks dead" said Yang.

"Everyone has to be in the building" followed Weiss.

"It screams trap. Let's be careful. We don't know how many of them could be" added Blake.

"Or if Torchwick is with them too" said the silver eyed petite" all right, team RWBY. Let's move out carefully."

The four girls did as the leader said. Running in a stealthy matter, until they were able to reach the building. They were able to see the entrance. There was no one in the reception desk either. But power was still running, so were the surveillance cameras. The huntresses had their weapons ready if any trouble shows up. The institute building was big. It had over ten floor. It might take them a while to find the White Fang or the workers. The team did a complete sweep of the first floor and found nothing. One floor down so they went through the emergency stairs. Using the elevators was too predictable. If the faunus group were here, they would already know of their arrival through the cameras. Weiss was using her scroll surfing the net about the building. So much information they can find on the internet. Even a map of the building. The Schnee heiress gave her opinion on how to find them quickly.

Thanks to the map they were able to find the security room. Checking the surveillance cameras will help them if the White Fang came here. The room was in the fourth floor as the place was empty too. It was starting to give them a very bad feeling. The girls checked the equipment of the cameras, rewinding the footage from a few hours ago. The saw an air ship at the roof. And members of the group jumping from it. So that's how they were able to get to the building. In addition, there weren't cameras in the roof. Fast forward, they saw when they took all of the workers and the guards and put them in one of the research rooms. There was a total of twelve White Fang members, along with Roman Torchwick. Their current location was at a storage unit in the seventh floor. Bingo, they have them. Assuming they didn't know they were here yet. So, the team head out to the seventh floor.

Minutes later team RWBY arrived at the seventh floor. Ruby told Weiss to go check on the hostages. Looks like the White Fang had no interest for them. Thank goodness they didn't kill any of them. The Schnee heiress left and shortly returned to her teammates. One of the guards have already called the police. It won't be long before they come and will have the building surrounded. The mission success's will be on their performance. Arriving at the storage area, they spotted a couple of the masked faunus. Torchwick must be ahead with others. Better to do things quietly so they don't get their attention. Ruby told Blake to take them down as the raven haired faunus nodded. Using her semblance she charged at them while using Gambol Shroud to sickle mode. They were all knocked down. Too easy for the former member of the group. The team regrouped and went ahead.

Going further to the storage they saw Torchwick with the rest of the masked faunus. The man with the bowling hat and cane was holding some sort of gun. Before, placing it on a metal briefcase. Ruby nodded to her team, it was time to take them out. The petite fired Crescent Rose sniper feature with yang aiding her, firing Ember Celica's shot gun blast. Three members were downed as the criminal and the faunus readied their weapons. His expression wasn't of joy. Sure, he thought robbing a different place won't get anyone's attention. He was wrong. Trying something new will lead to the same results. Roman was expecting the police to show up first. Now the kids in Halloween costumes.

"It's over, Torchwick!" the petite was serious before she got confused" whatever you're up to. We know it's not nice. So, we're going to kick your butt...Again."

"Goody, it's red and her merry band of fools."

"This coming from the guy that got caught" countered Yang.

"Not yet. Get them!" he grinned as he ran off with the metal briefcase.

The four huntresses were able to defeat all the White Fang members. Giving chase to the thief. They were firing at him with their gun features, while Torchwick was firing back with his cane. The team followed him to another area of the storage area. Roman climbed some steel stairs running to a corridor. Below, were many large steel containers. RWBY followed still firing at the wanted criminal. He saw the exit straight ahead, but there were gaining in on him. He wasn't worried in the least, as he grinned. Taking a control device from his coat pocket, waiting for the right moment. Just as he reached the door, it was locked. The thief wasn't happy with this as behind him stood the four huntresses.

"Give it up Torchwick, we got you now!" said the leader.

"It does look that way...But how should I put this?" he grinned" it's the other way around. I got you."

He pressed the button. Turns out, there were blast charges in the metal corridor where the four stood. Weiss acted immediately creating glyph to protect them. But she couldn't react on time to save them from the fall.

"So long suckers!"

The locked door was opened from the other side by none other than Neo. As Torchwick made his escape with the strange weapon.

Team RWBY fell in one of the big steel containers. Sadly, all of them didn't had a lid. They have fell on some kind of purple liquid. They were all covered from head to toe.

"Ewww! What is this?!" said Ruby.

"Gross!" followed Weiss.

"My hair! It's ruined! Wait till I get my hands on that bastard!" Yang's eyes were red.

"Not our best moment" muttered Blake, not happy.

* * *

A few minutes later the police arrived helping all the hostages and arresting the White Fang members that were unconscious. There was an ambulance checking of the four huntresses. They managed to clean themselves from that liquid but, they were still dirty. They hoped a nice shower will do the trick. No injuries, so they were all right. But they weren't happy with the fact that Torchwick got away and not empty handed. Hopefully the police will be able to questions some of the masked faunus, to know what they were in the CRT. Ruby gave a long sigh, she will have to be the one to give the bad news to the headmaster. Opening her scroll the red cloak reaper dialed the number of the headmaster. After one right, the call was answered.

*Yes Miss Rose. Your report?*

"Uh...We did found Torchwick and the White Fang. He took something, I don't remember what it was but...We couldn't stop him. He got away."

*I see. Anything else?*

"We...We fell into this gooey stuff in a container of the building.

*Are you all alright?*

"Yeah, we're fine. Asides having a hurt pride. I think we'll be okay."

"Very well. Return to the school at once."

"I'm sorry, we failed Professor Ozpin."

*What matters the most is that the four of you are unharmed. There will be times in a huntsman's career he can't fulfill a mission. One can't expect for things to go the way one desires.*

Ruby smiled at his wise words before ending the call.

* * *

After returning to Beacon Team RWBY went to their dorm. Each took turns to shower and get that purple stuff completely off their bodies. Good thing the liquid didn't stink or it would have been worse for the four huntresses in training. The girls were still calming down for their failure in letting Torchwick get away. By, doing some fun activities. Yang was playing a game on her scroll. Relief and happy her hair was back to its beautiful self again. Blake was reading a book, no surprise there. Weiss was trying to do some homework to get her mind off tonight's events. She should have known better and use a glyph to prevent them from falling to that disgusting stuff. As for Ruby, the petite was checking on her collection of comics. Checking out her favorite series. While Zwei got next to her and she smiled petting the black corgi. It looked like things were back to normal with the all girl team.

They were leaving their normal lives as school students without worrying about classes. The minutes went by, an hour has passed. Something was happening with the four girls. Ruby tried to read her comic but she was having a hard time. For some unknown reason, her whole body was feeling very hot. Did she caught a fever. No, somehow, this was different. This heat was strong, and it was all over her body. Specially in her private place. This has never happened before. She bit her lip focusing her eyes on the comic. But her body was getting hotter. Silver eyes widened as she felt herself getting wet right there. No way. Yang has told her about this but she shouldn't be feeling like this. Now, she was closing her eyes while biting her lip again. And she wasn't the only one.

Weiss lost all focus on her notebook. The homework she was doing has been erased from her head completely. Her body got so hot suddenly. It came like a strong wave. She bit her lip because she felt like she was going to moan. How could this be happening, how could she be feeling like this. She knew very well what was this. The heiress was aroused, she was in heat. She did her best to ignore it and attempt to resume making that homework for Grimm studies. But she was wrong, as the heat was getting worse. The arousal levels were going off the charts. Just what in Remnant is going on. The white haired girl was shocked. How can she be feeling this horny without a reason. This was the first time she will go through this. It was tearing her apart. She bit her lip not wanting to moan, not in front of her friends. The embarrassment will be too much to bare.

Yang lost all concentration on the fighting game she was playing. As the wave hit her hard. One minute she was cool, chilling, having fun. The next, her body got hot as hell. Why was she aroused all of the sudden. It wasn't the first time she will get like this. There were a few boys and even girls she has seen as attractive and a turn on. She will either let it slide or she will relief herself depending on the level of arousal. But now, the level was so high. She has never being this" horny" before. The brawler licked her lips and prevented from moaning. It was impossible to fight it, to resist it, to ignore it. This urge was too strong to contain or control. She was wet, she could feel her panties were soaked. It's not like she was thinking dirty things. She was playing a freaking video game for crying out loud. If the blond doesn't do something soon, she will go insane.

Blake was hit with the wave too. Her hands started trembling feeling her body so hot. Amber eyes widened in shock. Why was she getting aroused. She will usually feel like this whenever she was reading Ninjas of Love. But she wasn't reading it now, and she wasn't even thinking of naughty things. This came so sudden like getting hit by a mysterious force that completely drive her body into arousal submission. The cat faunus covered her mouth so she didn't moan. This was too much. There was no way she will get like this whenever she was reading her favorite book. Sure, it will turn her on whenever she reads, but not like this. All she could think was remove her clothes and start touching herself in order to get rid of this heat. She was blushing while panting softly. Making sure her friends weren't watching, she touched her right breast. It made things worse, increasing the arousal further.

"Yang…?" Ruby final spoke as her cheek were flushed and her body trembling" I feel...Funny…."

"What?" the blond saw her sister's body language, she even saw the liquid running down her legs coming from above her black skirt" you're okay?"

"I don't know...I. My body is hot, why?"

"You too?" the brawler was shocked.

"No way" Weiss followed shocked gazing at her teammates" you guys are acting the same too."

"You're horny too?" asked the blond.

"Don't say it like that?!" she scolded as her whole was red" I. It feels like my body is acting on it's own and I can control it. It's so hot."

"What is going on?" Blake panted dropping the book she was reading.

"You too?" said the red cloak girl.

"I tell you what's going on. We're freaking horny!"

"Yang!" scolded the heiress.

"Okay. Aroused, is that better ice queen?"

"But why?" asked the faunus member of the team.

"Yang I swear I wasn't thinking any pervy thoughts, I swear. It just hit me like that. So suddenly and now, I can't control my body. Oh, it's getting worse" the leader started touching her chest.

"Same for me sis" the brawler did the same touching her breasts, giving a soft moan.

"This is crazy. I'm not staying here while you three do, whatever on Remnant you have in mind" Weiss went to the bathroom closing the door and locking it.

"Oh..Oh yes, that's feel so good, so much better" Blake was touching her chest and rubbing her thighs.

"I can't take it anymore, I'm sorry guys."

Ruby finally reached her limit as she started stripping down. Her red cloak came off first before her black corset and stockings. Until she was in her underwear. Cookies print bra and panties. She kept touching her nice breasts for a girl her age. Then, she went to touched her special spot which her panties were very wet, it made her moan in surprise. First time she was actually doing this. The silver eyed petite kept at it while moaning softly, loving every second of it.

Yang turned her gaze away. No way she was going to watch her sister doing herself. She focused on herself as she pulled down her yellow tank top and bra. Fondling her D cup breast, pinching them and licking them. She couldn't believed how hard were her nipples. She loved tasting them giving another moan. The brawler took off her skirt and black shorts, sliding the fabric of her panties showing her wet womanhood. It was so wet as she fingered it triggering a wave of pleasure. It felt amazing, out of this world. Now, she was masturbated before. But this, it was pure bliss. And she didn't wanted to end.

Blake has already stripped off until she was on her black bra and panties. She teased herself through the fabric of her underwear but it made the heat worse. So the faunus cursed mentally as she removed them and started touching herself. She moaned and the feeling was unbelievable, so good, so satisfying. Like her partner, she pinched and licked her nipples. She increased the thrust of her fingers, moaning out of control. The raven haired girl didn't care if Ruby and Yang were here. She just needed to get rid of this damn heat that was overpowering her. While she was in full pleasure she started thinking of Ninjas of Love. The love scenes in the book, it fueled her arousal more.

Inside the bathroom Weiss wasn't fully nude like her teammates. She lowered the upper part of her dress and her bra was lifted revealing her B cup breasts. The heiress was fingering herself without removing her combat skirt but her white panties were hanging on her left heel. She pinched her small breasts, the nipples were so hard never thought her body will ever act like this. Her Moans echoed through the place. This heat was driving her insane and she wanted more. The white haired girl kept fingering her soaked womanhood. Doing it faster as her moans intensified. Being from a rich and powerful family, Weiss never thought of masturbating. She actually thought the act itself was immoral and indecent. A lady like herself should never fall to such level. Now, she could care less about immorality and indecency. It felt so damn good.

The four girls kept going at it, fingering themselves while moaning. It wasn't long until they reached their climax. The huntresses have released the torrent of their juices as they gave one final moan. Minutes passed and they were still feeling the effect of their orgasm. For Ruby, it was her first orgasm. For the petite it was an explosion, a great explosion. Something she never thought it will feel so good. Her father did gave her "the talk" that the first time she gets intimate with a boy, it will hurt. But THIS, it was better than anything. Even if she get to have all the weapons in the entire world. They got dressed while Weiss emerged from the bathroom, dressed too. They were staring at each other. A long silence fell between them. They had no idea what to say to what just happened.

"I hope no one heard us" Yang broke the silence with a silly wisecrack grin.

"You think this is a joke?!" the heiress glared at the blond" do you have any idea how bad this is?"

"We jerked off, so what?" she didn't seemed to have a problem with it.

"Unbelievable. Does somebody agrees with me?"

"I…." Blake started" I really don't know what to say or think. How did this even happened?"

"It's a perfectly normal thing. Guys do it all the time. It's no different with girls. Geez ice queen you make it sound like it was the most horrible thing you've ever done."

"Maybe not for you, but it is for me" the heiress rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"It's okay. I won't judge you, I'm sure Blake or Ruby won't either."

"No comment from me" the cat faunus decided to hide her embarrassed face through her book.

"Ruby?" Yang turned to her younger sister.

The silver eyed girl stood still. Her expression said she was in disbelief. Weiss walked over to her partner waving her hand back and forth.

"She must be feeling the same" said the white haired girl.

"That was...That was...Amazing" her silver eyes were shining" I never thought it will feel so good. No wonder guys will always do it. It started building up slowly, and you keep the tempo going, keeping it up until it rises, increasing and finally BOOM!"

Weiss face palmed after hearing her reaction" I'm the only one of this team who has a sane mentality."

"And you didn't like it?" smirked the brawler" you were pretty loud in there. You enjoyed it too."

"Can we just drop it, forget that this ever happened? Let's take another shower and pretend the last couple of minutes NEVER took place."

"I agree" said Blake" looks like it's gone."

"Yep. Feeling all better now" Yang smiled.

"Me too" followed the red cloak girl.

"I'll shower first" the heiress gave a groan.

Once they took their second shower team RWBY went back to what they were doing before they all got aroused. Weiss resumed doing her Grimm studies homework but the thought of herself masturbating was invading her mind. She was lady with morals, what she did makes her feel...Dirty, filthy and even a slut. Yang wouldn't understand. It was wrong for someone like her to do such an act. Ruby was humming happily reading her comic. Boy, she was really happy after her first solo. Yang only rolled her eyes at her sister. Not like she was proud of her. She knew one day the petite will eventually do "that". And her mind will never be the same again. Blake was okay, going back to her book. And the blond brawler went back to play her game on her scroll. The four suddenly heard voices coming from the hallway. Looks like Team JNPR has returned.

"Perfect timing" Weiss was relief, they weren't present to listen to their moaning.

"Yeah. They wanted to go to the movies because they were free and we got the mission" said Ruby.

There was a knock on their door. The leader used her semblance to be at the door rapidly. Opening it stood the leader JNPR, Jaune Arc.

"Hi Jaune!"

Weiss hide her face on her notebook. It was red from the embarrassment. After what she did and seeing a boy here. Even if it was the dork Jaune. No one must ever know what she did in the bathroom, no one.

"Hey Ruby, and everyone. I just wanted to let you guys know the new Spruce Willis movie was awesome. It was way better than the previous one "Die Tougher"."

"You don't have to rub it in our faces" she pouted.

"Sorry, I'm too excited. So, how was the mission?"

"Torchwick got away. But we beat some White Fang and the police arrested them" said Yang while keeping her eyes on her scroll.

"That's great. It wasn't a complete loss. Listen, if you guys want to hang out with us. I mean, next week it's the premiere of the "Revengers be all end all". It's a major crossover all my favorite super heroes will be in it."

"_Ugh, how childish. He's such a nerd" _thought Weiss.

"Cool. I'll be looking forward to it" replied the silver eyed leader.

"Count me in. Superheroes fighting bad guys sounds like a good action flick" followed the blond brawler.

"Why not. I don't mind trying something new" said Blake.

"What about you Weiss?" asked the Arc.

"I'll pass."

"Oh" he was disappointed" okay. Not expecting everyone will like that kind of movie. Anyway I'll see you guys later, bye."

"Bye" Ruby smiled as she closed the door.

"What gives ice queen? Even if you don't like the movie. There's nothing wrong with hanging out with JNPR" said the lilac eyed blond.

"We can hang with them all the time. What's the difference if I don't come to the movies?"

"It makes you look like an antisocial. Even Blake agreed to go and she's well…." Yang paused noticing her partner was now staring at her with a glare, making the blond cleared her throat" just go with us. It won't be the same if you're not with us."

"It's suppose to be RWBY and JNPR not RBY and JNPR. That doesn't sound right" added the red cloak girl.

"I don't want to go."

"Why?" Yang kept pressing the matter.

"I just don't want to go, period."

"What is wrong with you? Are you still upset about-"

"Don't say it. Don't remind me. I don't want to look at his face after...That…."

"…."

"Yang…." the silver eyed petite was trembling" I'm feeling funny again."

"No way. We just showered, again" Weiss was shocked, but she also felt her body was getting hot again.

"Me too…." said the cat faunus.

"Damn it" the brawler was also feeling aroused again.

"Just what the heck is going on?" the heiress started panting while biting her lip.

"Was it look like? Another round then" the blond started touching her breasts again.

"I don't think I can do it on my own this time. It's worse than before. Yang give me a hand" said the leader of the team.

"What?" the white haired girl gasped.

"Yeah, you're right. It's too much."

Blake has already revealed her breast and pulled down her pants and panties. She turned her back from her teammates, as she got started again moaning loudly.

"Blake shhh...Not so loud" scolded the heiress Team JNPR has arrived and everything they say in their dorm can be heard next door.

Then she saw the sisters. Yang has half stripped Ruby and she did the same for her removing part of her clothes.. The brawler was fingering her, while the petite was doing the same for her. Mutual masturbation. That's it, Weiss wasn't going to stay and watch this. So, she went back to the bathroom to relief herself. If she would do the impure, indecent act. At least do it in a private place like the bathroom. The white haired girl did the same as before. Removed the top and bra and her panties. Her nipples were hard again and she went back at it, moaning. This arousal was stronger than the last. Minutes later, the girls reached their second climax. Weiss got dressed and washed her hands before leaving. Ruby and Yang stood next to each other, panting and satisfied, the same Blake.

"What is going on? This isn't normal."

"People don't get horny just like that. It's not like we're watching porn all the time, or reading it" Yang gazed at her partner, the faunus ignored her.

"Arouse" corrected the white haired girl.

"That's not all. The first time was strong, the second was stronger" followed Blake.

"What if it happens again?" asked Ruby while still panting from the aftermath of her climax.

"No...I refuse to let it happen again" argued the heiress" something has to be done."

"What do you want us to do. Tell Professor Ozpin about it?" said the brawler.

"Of course not!" her face turned red.

"Maybe, we should talk to a woman instead" said the raven haired girl.

"That does sound like a good plan" agreed the silver eyed petite.

"There has to be a reason for this. I don't want to do solos over and over again. Sounds tiring" said Yang.

"It's not normal. Maybe we can talk with Professor Goodwitch. She might understand" suggested the Schnee heiress.

And once more their bodies started getting hot.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"How about we come up with another plan. Improvise" the brawler panted giving a soft moan.

"What do you mean?" followed Blake.

"Instead of using our fingers we get upgrades."

"Upgrades?" asked her younger sister" you mean like weapon upgrades?"

"Something like that. But more suited to fulfill our "needs"."

"You're not thinking of…." Weiss paused in shock.

"Ruby, call Jaune."

"WHAT?!" the heiress panicked.

"No wait" Yang took her scroll" it will be better if I text him as I was you."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"To go buy our upgrades. Weiss, give him your credit card. He's going to need it"

"All right" she finally understood what the blond had in mind, and she calmed down after.

"Why are we calling Jaune? Why not buy the upgrades ourselves" asked the silver eyed leader.

"Do you want to go into the city all horny?"

"Arouse" corrected again the heiress.

"Nope" the petite immediately replied.

"Arf!"

The team turned to Zwei who was happily wagging his tail as usual. Their eyes widened in shock. He has seen EVERYTHING. They actually forgot the corgi is in the dorm.

* * *

Jaune has checked his scroll for like, probably over twenty times. Wanting to make sure the text he just receieved is real and not some joke. Now, the Arc would do anything for his friends. Anything, including the request from Ruby. He checked the text again. It was for that reason he was currently in the city. Normally his teammates would immediately volunteer t accompany him, but not this time. The blond leader had to make some stupid excuse that he was going alone, that he will return in no time. Because, there was no way he could bring them to where he was going. He still couldn't believe he was doing this. The Arc was probably out of his damn mind. But, those were the lengths he will go for his dear friends. In fact, this was the last place he will ever go in his entire life. Go to a sex shop and buy eight dildos. It sounded impossible but that was what the leader of Team RWBY wanted.

"_Come on Jaune, you can do this. You've been in worse situations before. Life threatening situations against Grimm. Going to buy sex toys should be a walk in the park." _

It wasn't that surprising for the Arc. His mother did told him, woman have needs just like men. She also told him about the act of masturbation. That it was a complete normal thing that will be practice by both genders. But he never thought he would be doing this. Yang and Blake might be those kind of people that would want to try something different. But Ruby and Weiss. The blond couldn't see them doing such. The silver eyed leader was younger and the Schnee heiress was too former and elegant. Maybe he should stop thinking about it and get it over with. Thanks to his GPS on his scroll, he was able to find the nearest sex shop downtown. The place was obviously covered in dark glass. Only the name "Vale Heaven" and another sing that said" 18+". Blue eyes blinked, he wasn't eighteen yet. What was he thinking. They're not going to let him in.

"_If I act normal, they might not notice. Will it convince them if I tell them I'm from Beacon? No, better not say anything of the school. But my attire, they will know I'm a huntsman. Just get in, get those dildos, buy them and get out. Do not stay too long." _

Taking a deep breath, Jaune pressed the ring bell. Seconds later, the door buzzed as he opened it. He was now, inside of the shop. His eyes widened in shock. So many varieties. They have everything from latex, strap on, leather whips, mouth gag. Too much kinky stuff. The Arc pretended he didn't see them, moving on further of the shop. The person behind the counter saw him. An older woman. Her expression looked as if she was bored. The knight didn't had the guts to ask her where do they keep the dildos. Surely, if he searches long enough, he will find them. How hard can it be. And he successfully found the area where they're being kept. By Remnant, those dildos were huge. How will they be able to fit. The blond erased any incoming thoughts, not wanting to know. Remembering the text, all of them must have a vibrator function. Taking eight of them, he walked over to the counter.

The old woman gazed at him seriously, then the dildos. Quite the amount he has taken. Jaune was keeping a smile and that made the woman raised an eyebrow.

"They're not for me! They're for my friends. They're curious and want to try them...You know how girls can be" he laughed nervously.

"Identification?" spoke the older woman.

"Sure" he does have his Beacon ID, every student of the school has one.

Giving it to the woman she took a long look at it.

"You're a first year student. How old are you?"

"Seventeen" why couldn't he had lie instead.

"You can't be here. Leave."

"Look, I have to buy them. I have money plenty of it, see this" he showed her Weiss's credit card" it belongs to one of my friends, a Schnee. You must know about the SDC. They have plenty of lien. Just let me buy them and I promise you will never see me again."

The woman stood silent. But nevertheless, she accepted the credit card and charged him for the dildos.

"Thanks" he smiled.

"Next time I see you here. I'll call the police."

"That won't be necessary" he took back the credit card" can you put them all on a large bag?"

"_Made it" _he was so relief to finally be out of there.

That was one problem out of the way. Now, he needed to return to Beacon without no one seeing what he was carrying in the plastic bag. That visit to the shop was so awkward. It will get more awkward and embarrassing if somebody sees what he was carrying. He walked in a hurry, he couldn't run. The Arc needed to get to the hangar bay and take the first bullhead to the school. And after this is done, he will forget this ever happened. No one must know the truth. Walking the streets, Jaune was more nervous than when he first entered the shop.

So many people, passing by If they get to see what he was holding in the bag, he will die of embarrassment. Maybe it would have been better to come during the evening, before curfew at the school. Taking a corner the blond gasped as he tripped. Some of the dildos were out in the open. He put them all back in, minus one. At that moment a couple walked in. They were staring at the dildo while the Arc was so nervous. It started vibrating, he put it back in leaving. He could hear the couple laughing. His face was red from the embarrassment.

"_The things I do for my friends" _he sighed.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Poor Jaune going to a sex shop for the first time. Very awkward experience and embarrassed after that couple saw one of the dildos lol.**

**-You can guess that liquid team RWBY fell off has something to do with their constant arousal. Don't worry Jaune to the rescue. **

**-Like I said above this story will have lots of lemons, pure smut. Can't guarantee how long the story will be. I'm writing this story until my inspiration and motivation comes back to update other stories. **

**-I have lots of perverted-****er I mean great ideas for the coming chapters *grinning like a perv.***

**-Word of warning chapters might be short.**

**-If you like the story don't forget to fav, follow and review I will appreciate it. **

Next time: Deflowering the Rose


	2. Deflowering the Rose

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it rightfully belongs to Rooster Teeth because if I did I would make it an adult action drama heh heh.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 2 Deflowering the Rose

(Location: Team RWBY dorm Beacon Academy Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Turns out Jaune really came true for them. The blond arrived and handed over the dildos along with Weiss's credit card, without saying a word. Though his face was red and they didn't blamed him for feeling embarrassed. However, neither of the girls gave them an explanation. Because they were all so aroused, they were begging for it badly. It took them endurance and patience to withstand temptation. Because they wanted the Arc to return with the goods. And he did. But they couldn't just get it on with JNPR next door. It wasn't long until the team emerged, looks like they were leaving for the city again. They heard Nora wanting to invite RWBY, that really almost freak them out. Just then, Jaune interfered and told the Valkyrie that they were very busy with some homework and upcoming tests. Which, it wasn't a lie. They do have a busy schedule for the coming week of classes.

Once they left the hallway, the girls went at it badly. Ruby immediately inserted one into her tight womanhood, as she moaned loud. She kept thrusting it, increasing the speed while turning on it's vibrating feature, adding more pleasure. Yang was sucking one while the other was on her womanhood, she sucked and thrust both dildos loving the sensation. Sucking one while another will fuck her. Then she put it between her breast giving it a tit job, while licking it. Blake had one in her womanhood as she turned the vibrator to max, she was loving it. Weiss went back to the bathroom. She still didn't wanted to see her teammates doing themselves with dildos and vice versa. The heiress has actually taken three of the sex toys with her. One was in her womanhood, vibrating while she was sucking on the other two. It was amazing, even better than using her fingers.

The girl kept at it until reaching their climax. The hours went by and their bodies were still getting hot. In fact, they were getting hotter. With no choice but to use the dildos. They have gone to extreme lengths of pleasure to use two on both of their holes. Having one on their butt was uncomfortable at the beginning before they got used to it. It was as good as having one on their womanhood. They kept moaning completely taken over by pure lust. And they came, so many orgasms. Until they got tired. Ruby, Blake and Yang were all on the ground while Zwei was being his usual self. The poor corgi had no idea what was going on. Weiss was too tired to come out of the bathroom, so she stood there for a while. Minutes went by as the huntresses in training got up, feeling so much better. At least they weren't feeling aroused. But, who knows how long until it comes back like a heatwave.

The girls washed up with a shower. They were exhausted and some were pretty annoyed of this. Namely, Weiss. She was so upset of this happening. They can agree that this wasn't normal. Arousal from out of nowhere wasn't a regular action or behavior. They've never felt that way in their whole lives. The team stood in thought, they needed help. And not the kind of help for them to reach another orgasm. Because, if this keeps up. It will ruin their lives as students and huntresses. They imagined the worse. Taking classes and feeling in heat, during a mission, or when they're with their friends. What if they start doing solos in front of crowds. No, it was time to get some answers. Before it gets out of control. Ruby had a face, that she has made up her mind. But, she was afraid what her team would think. The silver eyed petite patted Zwei's hand to calm herself, before speaking.

"Guys, I think we should talk with Professor Ozpin."

"This again?!" as usual Weiss freaked out.

"Just listen. We don't tell him about the" horny" thing."

"Arouse."

"Whatever. Instead, we tell him we haven't being feeling well recently. That way he might find a way to help us."

"Ruby. I think you're playing with fire."

"Sorry ice queen, but I'm with my sis on this one. Something is definitely wrong with us. Getting ho-arouse" Yang corrected as the heiress nodded in approval" every five minutes is getting tiring. No one can live like this. If this isn't going to be solve by itself then we have no choice, but to get some help."

"I agree. I'm sure Professor Ozpin will be able to find the source of our "current condition"" said Blake as her amber eyes suddenly widened in realization.

"What is it?" the team leader noticed.

"The mission" said the cat faunus.

"What of it?" followed the brawler.

"Ever since the mission to that research institute. We started feeling this way."

The three members of the team followed as their eyes widened.

"You're right...Of course!" Weiss realized the cause of the problem" remember when we fell on that disgusting liquid?"

"That's right. The liquid must be the reason for our hornyness" Ruby smiled finally getting some answers.

"Arouse" scolded the heiress again.

"Yeah yeah. Now we can tell Professor Ozpin everything."

"You already told him we fell on that liquid during your report. I'm sure telling him we're not feeling well, will make him investigate the matter" said Blake.

"Meaning we will get some answers and probably a cure. So, all of this can finally end" the white haired girl said with some relief in her tone.

"Then, we have a mission team!" the red cloak girl jumped in joy.

The four heard a knock on their door. Ruby was the one to answer, opening it revealing Jaune. The blond leader of JNPR was scratching the back of his head looking nervous. It made her smiled at the sight. He was always so nice and reliable. If he was willing to buy them dildos without an explanation then, what else he was willing to do for them. The petite leader hold that thought not wanting to go further. But it does crossed her mind. Now that she explore her first solo and orgasm. She wanted to try different things. The silver eyed girl started blushing as the many thoughts were racing through her head. This new experience has really opened her eyes. And she wanted to explore. Sure, that liquid might be making her do this, but she didn't wanted stop. Even if she could, she didn't wanted to. It was a whole new side of her she never thought it will be revealed at her age.

"What's up Jaune?"

"Hey, you guys...Doing okay?"

"More than okay, thanks to you" smiled Yang.

"Yeah, thanks for...You know, buying the upgrades" the silver eyed petite smiled nervously.

"Glad to uh-I mean..No problem. You sure you guys are okay?"

The leader turned to her teammates. Maybe they should at least tell him. After what he did for them. And besides, he was a nice guy, honest and dorky cute. At least that's what Ruby thinks of him. Now that she experience an orgasm her view of him has changed drastically. Turning to her sister, she smiled, Blake didn't seemed to mind. Weiss was the only one who gave a disapproval look. It was three votes in favor against one.

"Actually, we're not really okay. Something happened to us during today's mission."

So she decided to tell the Arc about their mission. Finding the White Fang and Torchwick. How they failed to catch him and eventually falling to that liquid. The blond leader stood silent listening until the red cloak girl finished. The knight stood in thought giving a nod.

"And you think that substance is the reason for you guys being...Well, that?"

"Yeah, we do believe it's the only reason. We're going to talk with Professor Ozpin to see if he can help us."

"Actually…." Yang started" the three of us can do that. Sis, why don't you stay here with Jaune, or go somewhere else."

The petite stood shocked while the blond brawler was smirking. Leaving the dorm with Blake and Weiss. She turned to them, then the Arc, then back at them, then at him.

"Guys?" too late they have already left the hallway.

"What was that about?" Jaune had no idea what was going on.

"They have it under control. Want to hang out?" her cheeks turned red.

"Sure. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora are busy. I can buy some time."

* * *

The three members of RWBY stood in the headmaster's office. Ozpin was seated on his desk with the usual coffee pot and cup. The girls have told him again the events of their mission. Only this time they added that they weren't feeling good. Obvious that this was the cause of that liquid they fell on thanks to Torchwick. After minutes of explaining the situation, the man stood silent in thought. Looks like this was complicated as he first thought. It was his responsibility and top priority to make sure all of his students are all right, in top form for any missions they will do in the future. He wasn't going to ignore this. The police was still investigating why Torchwick and the White Fang were at the CRI in the first place. Or what did the thief took from said place.

"Thank you Miss Xiao Long for letting me now. I was afraid this turn of events was going to affect the team's health condition. How are you all feeling?"

"Not good" replied the brawler.

"And Miss Rose?"

"She had to stay because she was feeling worse than us" lying a little won't hurt, at least that's what the blond thought.

"I see. Would you like to elaborate on your conditions?"

"Elaborate?" she blinked.

"Yes. Be more specific. What kind of symptoms are you all showing?"

Oh boy, that was not good. Yang gazed at Weiss, who turned her head away as it was getting red. Blake was avoiding eye contact with anyone. There was no way they could tell them the truth. Like" Professor Ozpin we're constantly getting horny and we have masturbated over ten times today, we even used dildos". Forget it, it wasn't happening. Lying was their only choice. They just needed time for the headmaster to find out the cause of this constant arousal and that liquid. Neither Blake or Weiss were going to say a word. Both were embarrassed enough as it is. It was a miracle she could talk to him with a straight face after everything she did. Guess the brawler has a good poker face. Besides, there was nothing to be ashamed off. Yang was horny and she relief herself. Nothing wrong with doing something so natural. It was simple logic. Logic the Schnee heiress doesn't seem to understood.

"We get hot-Our heads" the brawler immediately corrected, ignoring the glare from the white haired girl" and our heads hurt, we get dizzy, we throw up sometimes. Our bodies have been hurting recently, we have to lie on bed mostly."

Blake wanted to applaud her partner indeed. She deserves the award for biggest liar. Very convincing too. Since it seemed to convince Ozpin.

"Fever, headaches, dizziness, nauseous and frequent body ache. Anything else?"

"No, that will be all."

"This matter must be attended at once. Fortunately I already went ahead and contacted the Cellular Research Institute. The staff will be conducting a full research on the chemical you were exposed to. However, it could take them a few days until we get the results. I hope that will put your minds at ease."

"More than you know. Thanks Professor Ozpin" smiled Yang.

"It is why I'm here Miss Xiao Long. In the meantime, I advice all of you visit the medical bay to get a check up. We need to make sure this" sickness" you're all experiencing isn't serious or contagious."

"We understand" they nodded before leaving the office taking the elevator.

They were really hoping it wasn't contagious. Wouldn't want Beacon Academy to become from Huntsman school to sex school. And the teachers will have to change their curricullum to sex education.

"Are we really going to the medical bay?" asked Blake.

"We will. We'll keep telling the nurse what I've said" Yang thought it was easy to deceived the headmaster, the nurse will be easier.

"They better figure out soon. My body is starting to get hot again" muttered Weiss.

* * *

Jaune's face was beet red as Ruby was telling him everything that happened to her and her team after their mission at the CRI. The blond was so embarrassed while the silver eyed petite was so calm telling him. About her first time masturbating and her first orgasm, the same with the rest of her team. The Arc could imagined all of them doing solos, moaning and wanting more. He furiously shook his head scolding his conscience.

The knight would never get pervy thoughts. But after this, he was thinking it, a lot. Now, he was imagine all of team RWBY naked. His face turned red again, calming down. What kind of friend is he to think such way of his friends. Sure, the girls of RWBY were very attractive. Ruby was cute in her own way, his first friend, weapon nerd and a bit hyper. Weiss was the girl he used to have a crush but thinking of her with no clothes. Blake was quite the mysterious beauty, even if he had never had a chance to speak to the faunus. And Yang well, she was drop dead gorgeous. A hot blond, quite the bombshell.

Point is, they were all beautiful. Any guy would sell their soul just to go on a date with them. And he was their friend, Jaune mentally sighed. Just a friend, was that really enough. Sure, he was the ladies man. But what would he do to go out with a member of the team. Sure his female teammates were pretty too. Nora no, she was pretty much into her partner Ren as much as she would say they're not" together together". His partner Pyrrha was really a beauty, but she was too good for him. Even after what she told him at the Beacon dance. Why does he has to be friends with beautiful girls. Must be a blessing or a freaking curse. Was he lucky, or damned. The unthinkable happened as the Arc imagined himself on a bed with all four girls, he blushed again. Team RWBY wearing nothing but a smile on their faces.

"_Enough, stupid brain. I have to calm down. This isn't me so why am I...Oh yeah, Ruby is still telling me about her solo frenzy and her team." _

"Jaune?" the red cloak girl brought back his attention" you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Never been better."

"Were you listening?" she gave one of her cute pouts.

"Of course I was…."

"I...Sorry" she smiled silly" I feel stupid. Look at me telling you something very embarrassing and pervy. But I felt like I should tell you. It was good at first but now, we keep getting all hot and funny. We think it has to be the gross liquid we fell on."

"You already told me about that. It has to be. I see, no other explanations for you guys to be always feeling...Arouse."

"You're starting to sound like Weiss. Horny, funny, pervy. It's all the same to me."

"Arouse is the more proper word to call it" he corrected.

"Whatever…." Ruby suddenly got all silent.

During their walk and conversation through the school grounds. She's been trying so hard to ignore her urges. Once more, her body was getting hot and wet. It was stronger than the last few times. The silver eyed petite was able to withstand it because she was keeping her mind busy talking to the blond leader. Now, it was impossible not to. Too bad she didn't brought any of the dildos the Arc bought for them. She really wanted to strip down and start fingering herself. But wait, Jaune is here. Why does the sudden thought of him watching jerk off was turning her on even more. She never thought about boys. It was always become strong, a better huntress, protect the innocent. Becoming a hero like those from the fairy tales. But after what happened, her body went to the chances to demand something else. Desire, lust, passion and staring at the blond knight was really making it worse.

"Ruby?" Jaune got worried seeing her expression.

Her face was red, she was breathing loud, panting a little, her body was trembling. Like she was cold, even if they were on the inside of the school.

"You, all right? You don't look so good."

"I'm...Okay…No, I'm not. I'm feeling pervy again, my body's hotter than ever. I really can't control it. I have to do it now!"

"Whoa!" he stopped her from attempting to remove any piece of her clothing" not here. Let's go back to your dorm and you can do it there."

"You do it."

"What?" he thought he heard wrong.

"Give me a hand. I told you Yang gave me a hand earlier."

"I…." the Arc felt like a second head has grown on him" Ruby it's not right."

"It's fine with me. I'm giving you permission. So there's nothing wrong."

"_If only it was that simple. Whoever is up there really want to mess with me." _

"What are you waiting for? I can't help it anymore" the red cloak girl started touching her chest.

"But what if Yang and the others are at the dorm already?"

"Fine, let's go somewhere else."

She took his hand and used her semblance leaving the school corridor.

Jaune was feeling dizzy. First time he has ridden with Ruby's semblance. Boy, she was fast. After regaining his composure, he noticed they were in the cafeteria. Since it was getting dark, the place was empty. Well, the blond will give the petite points for thinking of a good place. Wait a minute, what the heck was he thinking. There was no way he would do this. His conscience was kicking him. Blue eyes widened when he realized the silver eyed girl has taken his hands and they were on her breasts. He was touching them, fondling them. By Remnant, first time in his life, he was feeling a pair of boobs. They felt great. With each tough from him, Ruby was moaning softly as her hand went lower to her skirt. Now, the Arc was starting to get hot as his manhood has risen to the occasion. Watching the cute petite touching herself, was a big turn on. This has to be the best day of his life.

"Keep going Jaune. Touch my boobies more mmmm…."

The knight wanted to remove her corset but she beat him to it. Now he was starting at her bra. They were cookie printed. How cute, it really suited her. If there was one thing he knew about Ruby, she loves cookies. The bra was removed and the blond's mouth stood wide opened. Staring at her breasts. They were not too big and not too small, perfect size for a girl her age. Her nipples were so hard, his thumbs brush over them making the young reaper to shivered in pleasure. Jaune resumed touching her breasts, slowly, caressing her cute nipples. Lust has taken over him as he put one in his mouth, his tongue liking it. Ruby moaned louder in approval while she increased the thrust of her fingers. The blond leader kept touching one while licking the other. His erection was at maximum it was hurting him from being locked in his pants. Then, he was taken back as the silver eyed girl has kissed him suddenly, using her tongue.

"_Wow, holy crap. She's amazing." _

"Yeah ah...More, it's not working."

"What do you mean?"

"My fingers aren't enough. Use yours, finger me. Do it faster."

Jaune didn't argued as he inserted two finger below her skirt. He felt her womanhood and it was so wet. He could hear the squishy sounds as his fingers entered. A moan of surprise caught the red cloak girl as she giving a lewd expression. The Arc thrust his fingers as fast as he could, driving Ruby wild. Yes, his fingers are perfect. She could feel it. It was building up, rising. She grabbed his face and kissed him again, her tongue wrestling with his. And like a volcano on eruption, the petite leader reached her climax. The blonds' hand was covered in her love juice. Damn, there was so much of it. The reaper was panting, with her face flushed. She looked pretty satisfied. Not embarrassed or ashamed that he did this to her. That liquid they fell on must have a very strong effect.

"There. Now put your clothes back on and let's return to the dorms" he got worried if someone arrives and catches them in the act.

"More…." she whispered.

"Hm?"

"More...I want more."

"Are you crazy? You just came, a lot. I don't think you can anymore" the blond gazed at his hand that was filled with her juice, it was sticky.

"Not your fingers" Ruby gazed down, the blush still on her cheeks seeing the large tent on his pants" I want your penis."

"What?" by Remnant Jaune was too shocked.

"I want it. Fingers, upgrades aren't enough. I want to know how it feels to have the real thing."

"You can't be serious. Do you have any idea what you're asking?"

"I am, duh. I'm horny."

"But but but…."

"Jaune, you're my friend, right?"

"R-right…."

"You will do anything for me, right?"

"Y-Yeah…."

"Then I'm asking you to do me. I want to do it with you, now."

"Yang will kill me, if I do."

"I don't care. I want you bad. So, poke me with your stick!"

"_I can't take it anymore. I want to. Screw logic, screw morality. I want to do it!" _

**(Lemon time) **

Jaune didn't hesitated unbuttoning his pants. He was so aroused and staring at Ruby who looked so hot and sexy. She was anticipating, licking her lips with her face red. She asked for it, she wants it. Hell no, he wasn't going to leave her like this. Screw where they were. If she so badly wanted his dick, he will deliver. Pulling his pants down, followed by his boxers. Now the silver eyed petite was finally starting at his hard manhood.

It was the first time, length didn't mattered to her. It was different from the plastic dicks they've been using. But this was the real thing, made of flesh. And it was throbbing, touching it, it was so warm. She could imagine how it will feel to have it inside her. Ruby removed her panties and stockings as she went to one of the long tables of the cafeteria. Spreading her legs waiting for him to make the first move. The Arc followed, getting on top of her. Even with so much arousal, he could see that she was little nervous.

"Don't worry. I'll be very gentle."

The petite leader smiled as the blond kissed her. This one was different. No tongue, it was passionate. Breaking the kiss, the Arc positioned himself right. This was supposed to be the most usual position when couples are intimate. He was no expert in sex positions but he was assuming. The knight has seen movies when actors are about to do it, but nothing too graphic they were from PG-13 to R rated. And in those movies, the position of male on top was the one they used. It was still hitting hard that he was finally going to get laid. That he will finally lose his virginity. Slowly he placed himself as his manhood was near her entrance. Pushing a little it started going in. Ruby gave a yelp of pain but she was silenced by a kiss from the knight. It calmed her down. Jaune moved slowly, going in. Not wanting to hurt the young reaper. He kept kissing her lips, her cheeks, her neck, her breasts. Anything to give her pleasure instead of pain. She was very tight.

"Keep going ahhh…."

"I promise the pain will go away."

"I know, I trust you."

The Arc kept thrusting slowly, very gentle so Ruby can enjoy it. She wrapped her around him, pulling the blond closer. To think she would do this with her first friend made in the school. And in secret, the boy she had a crush on. She never thought about it. But now that she has experienced many orgasm and actually having sex with him. The red cloak petite wouldn't wanted any other person to be intimate with, than Jaune. Before she realized it, the pain was gone. Now, it was starting to feel good. Just like Yang told her. She urged the blond knight to go faster now, and he obeyed. The increased in speed was starting to make the smacking noise of their pelvises, colliding with each other. The silver eyed girl kept moaning as she wrapped her legs around him. Making the Arc to entered further more inside of her. It was amazing, truly wonderful. She was silent by the blond leader kissing her passionately.

"Ah...Ah...Jaune, you're so good…."

"You like that?"

"Yes, keep going…."

The Arc was motivated so much by her moans and her demands. He tried his best, going faster. The JNPR leader has taken Ruby's legs, holding them in the air, to increased penetration. And he was met by the erotic sight of the petite's breasts bouncing up and down. That motivated him even more. He was loving it too. Pounding her tight pussy that keeps getting more wet with each thrust. It was like a river down there. It was a shame that he was reaching his limit, he could feel it. Jaune didn't wanted this to end, slowing down was an option, but Ruby kept encouraging him not to stop and go faster. Both teens were lost in pure lust and pleasure. It was too much, he couldn't hold on and she was probably at her limit too.

"Ah! Jaune I'm close, I'm so close…."

"Me too."

However, no mattered how aroused and lust fueled he was. The blond knew he couldn't release his seed inside. Not wanting to risk Ruby getting pregnant at her current age. Both finally hit their climax. The Arc immediately pulled out as the large wave of cum hit all over the petite's things and womanhood. The silver eyed reaper released her wave from her orgasm. As she stood panting feeling the hot thick white liquid on her skin. Using her finger she took some of his seed and lick it. It was sweet and salty at the same time. Jaune stood shocked, watching the petite leader taking his cum was really arousing. No, not again. They already caused quite the scene with the girl being loud in her moaning. Then, the knight was hearing giggling coming from the red cloak girl. Their eyes met and her silver orbs were shining. It could mean she really enjoyed it.

**(Lemon end) **

"How are you feeling?"

"Do you really have to asked?" she was smiling widely.

"I mean...Is your arousal gone?"

"Definitely. But I don't know how long until it comes back."

"Listen Ruby I-" the Arc chose his words carefully" I didn't mean to do this as a way to take advantage at you."

"It's okay. I was the one horny and I did asked you to do me. So, no biggie."

"Wow...You're really taking this, so well. I thought you might get upset."

The red cloak girl only laughed" Jaune, you were amazing. Why would I get angry at you, silly? Don't sell yourself short."

"Okay, all is good" he smiled nervous_" now let's hope Yang doesn't kill me for this." _

"Can we get wash up and dressed? I think we've been here for too long. What if someone comes here."

"Right, let's head back" Ruby cleaned the cum while getting dressed, a warm shower will do, while the blond leader did the same.

"Say, Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks…." she smiled as her cheeks turned red.

"Glad I was able to helped" he was embarrassed, somebody thanking him for having sex, never thought he would see the day.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Looks like Ruby walked a little taller in this chapter lol. **

**-Jaune you lucky bastard and to think you used to believe you weren't good with girls. **

**-Replying to reviews: **

***Stratos263- lmao well he's screwed in a good way that is. **

***MeteorElDrago- here's the first lemon of many to cum-I mean to come. **

***Dragon lord Syed 101- I like Lancaster too but this story will be Jaune/RWBY harem pairing. I will make it work and make sense, you'll see. **

***Vein Bloodborne- thank you I hope you like it and meet your expectations. **

***edboy4926- thank you very much. **

***Rozax- well it's hilarious because it has humor. The way I see it if you're going to make a smut story, add some comedy to make it more fun and enjoyable. **

***Guest- he's going to need all the luck in the world lol. **

***Guest- what about Nier Automata?**

***Ultimate Kuuga- things are going to get complicated for poor Jaune.**

***razmire- only Team RWBY no other girls sorry. Maybe in the future I might make a Jaune harem that includes other girls.**

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: No Holds Bars


	3. No Holds Barred

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it rightfully belongs to Rooster Teeth otherwise I would make a Jaune harem with team RWBY period.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 3 No holds barred

(Location: Team RWBY dorm Beacon Academy Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Yang, Weiss and Blake returned to their dorm. After being checked up by the school nurse. Just as they thought, she didn't found anything wrong with them. They were healthy. Of course, that wasn't the issue. They couldn't simply tell Ozpin they were constantly getting aroused. But at least the headmaster was already on the job. To investigate about the liquid they fell on. Having more information on it, might give them a lead if there was a cure for it. They were hoping, this can be fix soon. It wasn't long until Ruby returned, the team told her to go the medical bay and get check up. Without an argument, the team leader and came back a few minutes later. The four have changed into their pajamas ready to call it a night. It has been a crazy day. It seemed like a very bad dream, but it was all real. Maybe the whole arousal thing won't last long and it will go away.

Some were ready to doze off, while Blake decided to read one of her books. Weiss was writing something. An unfamiliar book, probably her diary. So neither of the others were going to interrupt her. Yang was using her scroll checking out a site about bikes. Maybe there were part she could buy to install on Bumblebee. That is, if she can afford, which she couldn't. For the time being. Suddenly, the three girls were listening to giggling. Which, it was coming from their leader. They were all staring at the silver eyed girl. Ruby stood on her bed, wide awake just giggling, giggling and more giggling. She was playing with her hair, something Yang has never seen her do before. Also giggling. That is, if she has built a new version of her weapon Crescent Rose. But the brawler that was the case because her sister's loves her scythe too much. Then, a grin spread over the blonds' lips.

"What's up sis, you're awfully cheery?"

Instead of a reply from the petite, her cheeks turned red and giggled more. Blake and Weiss looked at each other. Just what was wrong with her. Their leader was usually cheery and positive. But giggling like this. Yang however, was still grinning. She had a pretty strong feeling what's this about.

"How was it with Jaune?"

The girl turned to her older sister with a smile" it was awesome, great, best night ever."

"I knew it…." the brawler grinned again" you got horny and you did it with him."

The Schnee heiress was the first to gasped in shock, dropping her diary from her bunk bed. Blake's eyes widened pausing on her reading. If this was true, it was something not to ignored. Not, that she has ever favor gossip. The three girls went to Ozpin's office while the red cloak leader went with the Arc, around the school. So it she did got aroused then, oh boy.

"Ruby, please tell me it's not true?" the white haired girl gazed at her partner.

"Well…." she twiddled her fingers again, something her sister has never seen her do either" I guess I am now...A woman."

The heiress's mouth was wide opened while the cat faunus stood speechless. As for Yang, she was smirking.

"Congrats sis."

"Congrats?! That's all you have to say?" Weiss was outraged turning to the blond" your sister has just lost her virginity to Jaune, of all people. Shouldn't you be angry?"

"I should. But, with our" current situation". It can't be helped. And besides, if someone should have the honor to popped my baby sister's cherry. Jaune's the best candidate. Wouldn't want it any other way."

"And you approve of this?"

"Why not? Jaune's nice, reliable, a good friend. Sure, he's weak and dorky. But even someone like him has his" charms". Anyway, How are you feeling Ruby?"

"Better than all right" the petite leader was still blushing" it was unbelievable. It did hurt at first but he was so gentle, he's so good with his hands. And then, it felt so good I couldn't help myself. And he released his tartar sauce outside, not inside."

Weiss face palmed at this.

"See what I mean? He's a real good person. He knew ejaculation inside would make her pregnant. But he chose not to."

"Without any protection?" added Blake.

"There was no time for that. It didn't even occurred to me" said the silver eyed girl.

"So Ruby. How are you feeling now? You're not arouse?"

"Nope, not since after Jaune and I, you know, make the bees and the honey."

"Looks like Jaune is exactly what the doctor ordered" smirked the blond brawler.

"What are you talking about?" asked the heiress.

"Maybe the best way to calm this arousal is by taking on the real thing."

Weiss and Blake stood shocked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

"Say what you like ice queen. But until Ozpin finds out about that liquid, Jaune will have to be a temporary solution."

"Why him?"

"Would you prefer if it was someone from Team CRDL?"

"I'd rather get eaten by a King Taijitu."

"My thoughts exactly. Jaune's our friend, I'm sure he will understand."

"He did understood me. I asked him to" do me" and he refused at first. But then, I convinced him" said Ruby.

"See. A true friend indeed."

"And Pyrrha?" the heiress brought a good point" are we suppose to forget about her?"

"She does have a point" said the faunus.

Of course they all know the red head had a thing for the Arc. Ever since the initiation exam or maybe, before that. Ren was probably a good candidate too. Yang did thought about it. But Nora has probably called dibs on him a long time ago. Even if she will deny it. Better to leave things this way with the Valkyrie then get in trouble with her.

"She doesn't really have to find out."

"So you want to be intimate with Jaune behind her back?" the white haired girl didn't like it.

"What's the big deal? It's not like he's Pyrrha's property or something. They're not together. And she has had plenty of chances to make a move on him. She's smart, she should know waiting for him to make a move first is impossible. Jaune's too oblivious to see the obvious signs."

That was pretty much true. The Arc was really oblivious. Asides, from not really hot to pick up girls or say the right things.

"You do have a point. But Pyrrha is his partner."

"Just because they're partners it doesn't mean they should get together. Also I'm not doing this on purpose. My body is getting hot again damn it, I'm sure you guys are the same too. Ruby isn't because she did Jaune. Maybe actual sex will make the arousal's effect lessen a bit. Because let me be honest with you, I'm starting to get tire using my fingers and dildos. They worked and get the job done, but it has gotten to a point when it's annoying."

"The worse part. If we do get arouse while attending classes or in the middle of a mission" pointed out Blake.

"My partner's with me. Remember, this will be temporary, not forever. I'm sure Ozpin will find a cure and after that, it's back to normal."

"If you want to go through with this, be my guess. But I will not be part of it" said Weiss.

Ruby gave a yawn" well, I'm going to sleep. Come on, Zwei."

The black corgi barked as he jumped to her bed, laying next to her. As the team leader drifted off to sleep. The three members went at it again, using the dildos. But, since it was late in the evening. They had to do their best not to moan too loud. It will be impossible when they reach their climax. The silver eyed petite was out like a light. So she wasn't bothered by the sounds they were making.

* * *

The next day, it was the beginning of the week. Which means, classes. Team RWBY and JNPR in the school uniforms were leaving a class room. They have survived another boring day of Port's Grimm studies class. The topic itself was good and interesting. But the teacher's stories were too much to bare. The guy will always glorify himself as the ultimate Huntsman. Not that the teens doubted his skills in combat. But Port has a tendency to over exaggerate in his re-tellings when he was a young, handsome man. Too bad their next class will be History with Oobleck. The opposite of the big belly mustache teacher. He was so fast in his talking, they could barely understand anything he says. Taking notes from his class was the real challenge. Hopefully, they will survive to live another day.

Both teams were all talking like they usually do. Being very good friends. Jaune was talking to Pyrrha and Ruby. The silver eyed girl was happier than usual, and her cheeks were light pink. Nora was talking to Weiss, while the heiress rolled her eyes. Ren and Blake, being the usual quiet ones of the group. As for Yang. The blond brawler has been staring at the Arc ever since they entered Port's classroom. She remembered what her sister said about the blond leader. Was he really good. Truthfully she was sick of using dildos and fingers weren't enough anymore. If the arousal heat returns, she will have to rely on something else. Her lilac eyes were set on the knight. She already told the rest of the team what she wanted to do. All, she needed to do is get the Arc away from his team. But how, a formed on the brawler's lips, she has had the best idea ever. This was going to be so much fun.

As the two teams entered Oobleck's classroom. Yang has used her scroll to send Jaune a text. Taking their seats, the adrenaline teacher was already present. And he didn't wasted time getting with today's class. The Arc noticed he had a new text. He didn't minded answering his scroll while the teacher was fast talking and moving faster than Ruby when she uses her semblance. When the knight read the text, his blue eyes widened. His skin turned pale. His hands were trembling in fear. No, no, this couldn't be happening. The blond turned from his seat, gazing where the brawler was seated. She has fixed him a glare that made him turned paler. This was it, his life was going to end. Usually he will be dying for the class to end. But now, he didn't wanted to end. All Jaune could think of, where to hide.

**From Yang: **

**I know what you did to Ruby. Come to the courtyard after class. If you don't, I will hunt you down!**

"_This is it. I'm dead, I'm going to die" _he gulped.

* * *

Jaune was at the courtyard after classes were over for the day. The poor blonds' whole body was trembling in fear. Ruby told her, what they did. Of course Yang will be angry she was the older protective sister type. He forgot to write his will and say his farewells to his team. Neither did he call his family. The brawler called him here to beat the crap out of him and then, put him out of his misery. Why, he should have known better than have sex with Ruby. But she was so aroused and she begged him. The temptation was too much, so he did what any sane male would. Okay, maybe he had the choice to turn her down and let her relief herself on her own. Too late for regrets, it was done. The knight was thinking of ways to convince her before she delivers the death penalty on him. Eyes widened when he saw the blond brawler arriving. The poor Arc gulped again.

"Yang wait! Before you do something you might not regret. Let me explain."

"Explain. You have ten seconds" the brawler was pretending to be angry.

"It all happened so fast" he sweat dropped, that was a pretty stupid excuse" I mean. Ruby was in heat because of that incident in that mission. You know about it. I told her it was crazy, that I shouldn't but she…."

"She wanted to. That gives you all the reason in the world to do her. And here I thought you were a nice guy Jaune. I thought, of all the people in Beacon. You, were the one to rely on and call a true friend. That's what I used to think."

"I'm sorry, I really am. I would take it all back I swear" that has to be the best lie he has ever come up with but nevertheless, he sounded very convincing.

"I should pummel you where you stand" the brawler cracked her knuckles.

"Go ahead…." the Arc gave a sigh" nothing I will say, would change your mind. I deserve it."

"…...….."

"I should have taken Ruby back to your dorm. Before she asked me to. I'm really sorry."

"Was she good?"

"What…?" he blinked at the lilac eyed blond.

"Ruby, was she any good? Did you enjoyed it?"

"Where is this coming from?" it didn't make sense to him" you're angry I "defiled" her. Why are you interested in knowing the details?"

"True. But I'm curious to know if you like it. Ruby told me you were pretty good. So I need to know your side of the story. Did you like it?"

"If I say yes, would you still kill me?"

"And it was your first time?"

"Yes…."

"Not gonna lie Jaune, when I first found out. I did thought of giving you a slow painful death. But I want to give you a chance to defend yourself."

"Meaning?"

"You and me. A fight. Not here, too many rules. We'll have a no holds barred. And if you win, by some miracle I'll let you off the hook."

"Might as well kill me now" he knew he didn't stood a chance.

"At least I'm giving you a chance to fight for your life. So, be grateful. Come to the bullhead docking bay before sun down. Don't keep me waiting" Yang turned to leave grinning, boy he was really scared out of his mind.

Jaune sighed in relief. He still has some time left. So, she wanted to fight him in the city. Guess that was more her style. A match in the school would mean it will have to apply to the combat rules. While in the city, there were no rules. Like Yang said, no holds bars. Anything goes. He should really reconsider writing a will and bidding farewell to his teammates and family. What to do, what to do. If he accept, he will die. If he doesn't, he will die either way. The brawler will chase him till the ends of the kingdom. She sure wasn't happy and he didn't blame her. As team leader this was a challenge he couldn't turn down. Only thing left to do is remember his training with Pyrrha and face her. Running away wasn't an option and he was no coward. The Arc still has time to prepare and even do a warm up before heading out. Taking a deep breath, the blond leader left knowing what was awaiting for him.

* * *

The others decided to have a study group at the library. Because Oobleck has already announced a test this week. However, it was the least of Jaune's worries. His life was on the line. But wait, he couldn't say a word to his teammates or other members of RWBY. So no final farewells or a will, or calling his family. He got changed into his battle attire, preparing his shield and Crocea Mors. The only thing he was able to tell them, is that he needed to go somewhere. Pyrrha was the only one who got worried. But he assured his partner, everything was going to be all right. Reaching the end of the school, there was already a bullhead bond to leave. Yang was already there. The brawler checked the clock on her scroll, he made it on time. So it was okay with her. Both boarded the ship, heading for the city. While the Arc was getting more nervous by the minute. Just like she said, it will take a miracle to beat her.

As for Yang, she was already aroused when the others were attending the study group. It was taking every once of her strength not to jumped on Jaune and have her way with him. The wetness wasn't visible due to her black shorts. And she was holding on not to rub her thighs either. She didn't even brought a single dildo. But who cares, she has the real thing. She needed to be patient which, it was never her strongest trait. Once they were in the city, she will take him to that private place and then, all hell will break loose. No holds bars all right, she won't hold back at all. The Arc was unaware with her stealing glances at him, as she licked her lips. In the end, her waiting will be well rewarded. The brawler could see it. According to her sister, he was that good. She will take Ruby's word for it. Still, she was supposed to be angry at him. There was nothing wrong with resuming her little game a bit more.

Not that long until they arrived at the city. Yang has already put her bike on the bullhead. It surprised Jaune, she let him board her bike. She's supposed to be angry at him. Oh well, guess she wanted to get this over with. Explaining using the bike to get wherever they were heading for their match. Having the blond knight riding on her bike was making the brawler hard to concentrate on the road ahead. Her arousal level increasing by the seconds. She was left with the choice of thinking things that weren't related to sex. How hard can it be when she was as horny as a damn rabbit in heat. She accelerated going through the streets so fast, pushing Bumblebee's speed limit. Jaune gasped holding on to her. Having his hands on her weren't helping. She could care less if she has the police on her tail. That match was happening and this heat will go away. Yang needed satisfaction.

The blond brawler smirked as they arrived at the place. The bike made a complete stop. Jaune calmed himself down after going so fast. He took a better look at his surroundings. It was building, look to be abandoned. The knight got off the bike with the brawler removing her helmet. She nodded to him, to follow her. The lilac eyed blond opened the door with the leader, right behind her. The Arc was surprised. It was indeed abandoned, but it had so much space. Definitely a good place for a fight. Though it was dusty. It was probably abandoned for years. The knight followed the brawler deeper, until they were in the middle. Yang turned to him as she equipped her gauntlets. Looks like this was it. Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors and prepared his shield. This was a fight he knew he couldn't win. How he wished his teammates were here to cheer him on. It might make things a little better.

"Hope you're ready?"

"Yang, I'm sorry it has to come down to this. I wish…."

"Enough talk. Let's do this."

Well, so much for delaying his inevitable death. He was going to miss everyone. Still, he wasn't planning to go down easily. It was time to put everything he learned on his training to the test. Blue eyes narrowed, in focus. No time to be afraid. The Arc was ready as he'll ever be. Too late, Yang was charging at him like a raging bull. He did his best to dodge the incoming punch. She blasted her gauntlets only for him to barely blocked the fire with his shield. The Arc was thinking hard trying not to panic and come up with a strategy. It was so hard to do so when she was running at him with intent to kill. So he did the only logical thing and run for his dear life. Gazing around, maybe he can find something to slow her down. He was so scared, praying wasn't going to help. Just please, if she can find it in her heart to spare him.

"Get back here!"

"You're trying to kill me!"

"If you're really a leader, you will face me like a man."

"I can't take you on. Not with your insane strength!"

"What?"

"Oh crap...I think I made it worse."

Yang blasted her gauntlets while the poor blond was running and dodging. The brawler used a blast, but to impulse herself. She was sent flying straight at the knight. And he gulped as she was right in front of him. Using his shield, he blocked a punch. A barrage of attacks that were being blocked by the brawler of Team RWBY. She had him right where she wanted him. Her arousal was full on, she charged at him and this time he didn't had space to dodge. The blond leader fell on the ground with the lilac eyed blond on top of him. Jaune was really scared, until he saw her expression. Instead of seeing a face filled with anger, it was a face filled with lust. What was going on here. The girl licked as she touched his crotch, making the Arc gasped. Yang noticed it wasn't hard, yet. Once she's done that thing will be rock solid. Oh yeah, she wanted this so badly.

"What are you doing?!"

"Teaching you a lesson" she grinned unbuttoning his pants, reaching to his boxers.

"I thought you were angry, and you wanted me dead."

"Just messing with you. Just like Ruby and everyone from our team. I'm freaking horny and all I want is your dick. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"…..…"

"Even if you refuse, I'm not letting you go."

That was sure a relief she wasn't angry and wanted him dead for deflowering her sister. But this was a whole new twist. He couldn't run away because she won't let him. Giving up was the right thing to do. Yang licked her lips when she pulled down the boxers. A normal size penis, it wasn't active yet. She stroke it rapidly making the Arc groan and moan. It felt amazing how she was jerking him off. But he bet she has other plans. The brawler was still stroking his manhood until it got hard. Her lust and hunger overpowering her, she put the whole thing in her mouth. Jaune moaned as Yang was boobing her head up and down rapidly. Unbelievable, not a hand job but a blow job from one of the hottest girls in Beacon. He was in heaven, now he could die a happy man. Oral sex was truly amazing and the blond brawler was so good. How she was able to use her tongue all over his pillar of flesh.

"So...Are we having fun yet?" she was grinning while stroking his cock.

"That's amazing...You're amazing Yang…."

"Oh, we're just getting started."

The brawler pulled down her yellow tank top and bra. Showing the Arc her D cup breasts. He was shocked as he blushed. Definitely bigger than Ruby's.

"Like what you see?"

All he could do is nod. Yang did another trick as she put his nine inch member between her breasts. By Remnant, she was now giving him a boob job. That wasn't all, she was using her tongue to lick the tip. The Arc kept on moaning, this felt out of this world. His manhood rubbing between her D cup beauties and licking his tip. If she keeps this up, he might climax. The best part was her expression, it was so lewd. It fueled his arousal at how much she loving doing this. The blond leader decided to give her an extra hand grinding his hips. Moving his manhood along with the rhythm of her breasts. Now, Yang was able to lick more from his pillar of flesh than just the tip. It was better than a dildo. They were too big and honestly for the brawler, size wasn't the issue it was all about performance. And the Arc's size didn't matter if he didn't know how to use it. She finally stopped her actions, giving another grin.

"Hey...Why you stopped?" he was almost there from reaching his limit.

"Can't have you cumming yet. Not when I want to the most. The main event is about to start. Only one way to find out if Ruby is telling the truth."

**(Lemon time)**

Yang removed her black shorts and panties. Jaune was shocked, she was so wet just like Ruby. She was probably wet before they even got here. That means she was holding on for who knows how long. Obviously the whole fighting him was nothing but a big lie. All she wants is to bang him because of the arousal effect. She wanted him away from the school just for this moment. No need to argue, he knew what to do. Seeing that the blond brawler has straddled him. Lowering her hips right into his manhood. She moaned softly as it slowly went into her wet entrance. Like her younger sister, Yang was a virgin. Back at Signal Academy many boys had their eyes on her but she wasn't interested. None of them met her criteria. The Arc will do because he was the only boy who will actually talk to her without staring at her body. He was truly a nice person. That's why she will take her chances fucking him.

She groaned a little moving her hips, feeling the pain. But the blond leader was helping her. Assuring her it was all right as he put his hands on her waist. Moving in a slow motion, aiding her. This made the brawler smiled at how kind he is. It helped to aroused her further. Yang bent down and kissed him passionately, as he kissed her back. Both were still moving their hips while enjoying the taste of their lips. This really shocked the blond brawler. Not having a clue that the knight was a good kisser. She bet Weiss will be shocked to find out. They kept going at it until the pain was fading away. Once it started feeling good, she broke the kiss moaning loudly. Begging for Jaune to go faster and he obeyed. Now, the brawler was on top and in control feeling his hard dick pounding her good. While the Arc went for her breasts, they felt so good in his hands. This was one hell of a ride. No holds bars all right.

"Yeah, fuck me. Fuck me harder!"

Jaune groaned feeling her walls around his manhood tightened with each thrust. He wasn't going to disappoint her increasing his speed. Yang was going wild, completely lost in her lust. She was truly out of control. The Arc decided to changed positions catching the brawler by surprise. He was now fucking her doggy style. Pounding her ass cheeks while groping her breasts. It felt amazing feeling his balls smacking her pelvis from such speed. And she was loving it, begging him for more and not to stop. It was more intense when he did it to Ruby. The blond brawler was really something. Their groans and moans echoed all over the empty building. The knight kept going at it wanting to give Yang the best pleasure experience. Good thing he had plenty of stamina to keep going while he was unsure of the lilac eyed blond. His manhood was so hard loving drilling her pussy.

"Oh yeah Jaune! Faster! Give me more of your cock!"

"I'll give you more until you can't take no more!"

Both were still going at it and they knew they were very close. Their climax was near. But it seemed Yang beat the Arc to it as came first. That didn't stopped the blond leader from resuming his pounding. Until he was about to reach his release. Like Ruby he didn't wanted to get her pregnant so he pulled out. And came all over the brawler's ass cheeks. He stroke his dick until every last drop of cum came out. Jaune was suddenly kissed passionately by the brawler, while moaning in his lips. Looks like she was pretty satisfied.

**(Lemon end) **

"Mmm...Wow" Yang smiled not minding having cum on her butt.

"I'd say you approved" Jaune acted a little timid.

"More than approved. Pretty good lover boy."

"_I'll take it over vomit boy any day" _smiled the Arc.

"This concludes our match. Until the next time."

"I'll make sure to be ready then."

"Come on, let's head back to the school."

As both started walking out of the building. Yang was looking at the blond knight from the corner of her eye.

"_Ruby wasn't kidding, he is very good. He's the perfect candidate to serve my needs."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**-I say Jaune went out with a" Yang". Heh, I've been waiting to say it for a while.**

**-Replying to reviews:**

***MeteorElDrago- thank you and I'm just getting started so many dirty things going to my head right now. **

***Guest- I do like Nier Automata but it will be hard to make a crossover of it. Don't mind Jaune with the sexy 2B. **

***bluefish1945- thank you I will keep it up. Already done with ch3 but I want to write ch4 before uploading it.**

***Stratos263- she was Yangry but with her arousal too, she let it slide. And it looks like she doesn't regret it one bit lol.**

***TheGreatSeeker- it's only Jaune/Team RWBY no other girls sorry.**

***Guest- thank you for correcting not good when it comes to past, present tense. It always confuses me. **

***Guest- thank you I have fixed that issue.**

***No Vigilance- don't know about that. Just because the team will constantly get aroused throughout the story it doesn't mean they won't be cautious. **

***Mr. what if- the arousal being contagious isn't confirmed and I don't think it will. Jaune will have to be a man and accept his new responsibility. Yep after this Ruby will feel much better and will think more of him.**

***redwolf23456- thank you I hope you continue to like it. **

***Ultimate Kuuga- lol yeah I think Ruby will kinda say" poke me with your stick". Thank you I have many pervy ideas for the story yet.**

***razmire- kinks? Are talking about kinky stuff? Because is that the case oh boy I do. In Further chapters trust me it will get very kinky. **

***edboy4926- thank you I appreciate it. **

***Guest- don't know about HOTD I got bored with the series and I don't have any motivation or inspiration to continue those stories sorry.**

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: The Cat's Meow


	4. The Cat's Meow

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it rightfully belongs to Rooster Teeth period.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 4 The Cat's Meow

(Location: Team JNPR dorm Beacon Academy Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Jaune let the warm water from the shower hit his body. He will always enjoy a both to start the morning. It was going to be another day of classes. Picking up the soap he spread the bar all over his body, while he stood in thought. It all seemed like a very good dream. A fantasy, a wet dream. But it was no dream. It really did happened, he did had sex with Ruby and Yang. Both sisters were incredible. Their bodies, moans and stamina. They truly loved the feeling of his dick piercing their womanhood. They were no longer virgins, and neither did he. He was a man, now. What would his teammates think. It will probably shocked them a lot. Having sex with a fifteen year old girl. But Ruby was amazing and how much she begged him to give it to her. The blond leader couldn't take it, he reached his limit in resisting the temptation. And Yang was more than willing to do it with him, remembering how aroused she was.

The Arc washed his body, removing all the soap from his body. Once he was all washed, he turned off the shower. Grabbing his towel, he couldn't stop thinking about it. Both sisters moaning at his actions and begging for more. Maybe them getting into that liquid was the best thing that has ever happened in his entire life. All he wanted was to do it again, hoping the girls get aroused again. He'll be more than happy to give them more than just a hand. Drying his body, the blond blinked once. If Team RWBY was exposed to that liquid, won't that mean Weiss and Blake will be feeling the same too. Oh boy, that was the last thing he needed. Yet, part of his head, didn't minded. More girls to have sex with. Jaune completely shook his head, was he turning into a playboy. Yeah right, him of all people. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he went over to the mirror. Not bad.

"_Hello handsome...Yeah sure, me. I'm no ladies man." _

But he did had sex with two of the most beautiful girls in Beacon. So, might as well admit that he might be becoming one. The leader went to brush his teeth before putting his school uniform. Damn, it felt so good. The feeling of sex and when reaching an orgasm. Doing it together, it was a feeling he wanted to continue feeling. He was no sex addict but after his "sexual encounters" with the two sisters. It was starting to becoming a very good drug. Jaune controlled himself from having a" woody". Who wouldn't if he keeps thinking of those perverted images. Time, to keep himself in check and face the new day that awaits him. The knight made sure he was all set looking at the mirror one last time. Ready for classes, and that history test. Mentally groaning the Arc sighed as he left the bathroom. His teammates were all ready, wearing their school uniforms too. They smiled at him and he did the same.

* * *

As team JNPR left the dorm, Ren said that Team RWBY has already went ahead to Oobleck's class room. Looks like the girls have really stepped up early today. At least Jaune won't have to face them for now. It will feel so awkward to stare at Yang and Ruby. Things couldn't go back to the way they were. Well, he wasn't in a relationship with either of them. He was just doing them a favor due to their arousal sickness. Who knows, he might get some sex today. No, he couldn't think like that. He was no horn dog. But seeing how Ruby and Yang got aroused so suddenly means, it can happen any day, any minute. Still, Jaune didn't know why they would choose him. He wasn't the only guy in Beacon. They were plenty of good looking males to "score" with. Maybe, because he was their friend. Great, getting friend zoned and being used for a sex toy.

Arriving at the class room the team took their seats. Jaune was able to see RWBY in one the fourth row. Ruby and Yang stared at him. The sisters gave him a big smile and acting" very friendly". It made him blushed. After what happened. The Arc noticed Weiss avoided his gaze and Blake was her usual, reading book. Too bad he didn't noticed the cat faunus stealing a glance at him when he wasn't looking. In a blur Oobleck arrived with a stack of papers, which are the tests. Just in time for the class to start. The man was truly on the clock. Everyone took their pens and started answering the sheet when the professor said" begin". The Arc mentally sighed trying to focus, remembering everything he learned. Back at the study short study group with his teammates. It was all about memory and understanding the concepts. It sounded too easy when in reality, it isn't.

* * *

Jaune tried not to sigh. After taking that blasted tests and the rest of the classes. His team and RWBY went to the cafeteria to get some lunch. The Arc was hoping he won't have to see his grade on the test. But, he was so wrong. Oobleck was fast enough to checked all of them and grade them. The blond leader got a 73 a C-. His teammates do well and so did the female team. He hated it, he felt so embarrassed. To be a leader and get a low grade. And to think, he studied so hard for this test, it wasn't enough. Even Ruby got an 85. So, he wasn't just weak but bad at studies too. His teammates didn't had a problem with it. They were doing their best to encourage him to try harder for the next one. The blond just kept staring at his tray as they were on the line to get served. One stupid grade was making him feel so bad. Like he wasn't meant to be leader. Or, to be here, in this school.

It was Taco Tuesday. Plenty of them, along with a burrito as a side dish. The gang got seated in one of the tables. Talking while others were eating. Jaune hasn't touched his tray yet. The whole score on his test was bothering him that much. Ever since arriving at Beacon he's been getting C's on all classes. He never met the expectations of his father, that's why he gave up in training him. Thinking about the past was only making things worse. His behavior wasn't missed by Pyrrha, Ren and Nora. Along with Ruby, Yang and Blake. But the faunus hide it well behind her book. The Arc was sick of getting the same grade, especially when he was giving it his best. But a C wasn't a bad grade, it was just average and he wanted to be more than average. The feeling of not improving after being in Beacon for a while, he hated it. Failing, not showing true results. It was enough to give him a headache.

"Jaune!" Nora got his attention" cheer up, fearless leader. It's not the end of the world. A C is not a bad grade."

"You will do better next time" added Ren.

"And we'll be there to help you. Your grades will change for the better, you'll see" smiled Pyrrha.

"Thanks guys. I feel like I could have done better. I studied hard."

"You can always be like me. I sometimes used a cheat sheet at the last minute" Yang smirked.

"A cheat sheet?" the Arc blinked while the rest of RWBY shook their heads" but, you got an 84?"

"Never said it was a perfect cheat sheet. It's impossible to memorize everything Oobleck says. It's the same with writing everything that comes out of his mouth."

"That is impossible. Taking notes from him without missing any words" followed the Valkyrie.

"Guess we'll have to try harder, then. Will cover everything for the next study group" said the red head.

Jaune smiled, how lucky he was to have such good friends.

"If you want to…." Ruby started" we can help you study too. To me, it's annoying to study so much, because it-"

"Hurts my brain" finished both leaders in unison, then they laughed.

"Have you ever thought that maybe you might not get good enough?"

Everyone turned to Weiss. Somehow they didn't like her comment. The Arc stood quiet, thinking of her question. She could be right. But, that didn't mean he was going to give up.

"I mean you keep studying and you don't get any decent grades. You're not getting the results you want."

"Weiss…." the silver eyed girl frowned at her partner.

"A C is not that bad. But I wish I can get at least a B."

"Cheating might be the only way. You did, cheated your way to get to Beacon."

Jaune felt the low blow from the girl's comment. Thanks for reminding him of his mistakes of those forged transcripts. The others, didn't took the heiress's comment lightly. His team were glaring at her, the same with Ruby, Yang and Blake. Weiss realized her mistake gasping.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I-"

"No, it's okay. You're right, I did cheated to get here. But I'm working hard, I'm training hard now and I'm not planning to throw in the towel just because I keep getting C's. I'm happy you guys decided to be my friends after telling you the truth."

"You'll always be our friend Jaune" smiled the RWBY leader.

"Maybe even more" muttered Yang very low hiding her grin, nobody heard her.

"How about we plan the next study session?" said Pyrrha" we already have fresh new material from Oobleck's class. Let's start today, after class."

"So soon?" the knight stood shocked" I was hoping, we would take a break after taking that test."

"A break won't hurt" said Ren.

"Definitely. My head is still hurting from that test" said Nora.

"We still have classes before finishing the day" said the red cloak petite.

"Yeah, too soon for another study group Pyrrha" followed Yang.

The Arc smiled at everyone. He was feeling better now. After that, his appetite awaken The blond leader started eating, joining the others. For now, he will focus in stuffing his stomach before sharpening his brain. As both teams, resumed talking and eating. Blake went back to her book. But, her amber eyes were on the blond knight. His words were in her head. The cat faunus stood in thought as she gave her attention back to her book.

* * *

Jaune was glad glad classes was over for the day. His teammates are really the best. They offered to help him get better at his grades. Specially Pyrrha, she was concerned and wanted to help him the most. He couldn't asked for a better partner. The Arc was feeling thirsty and decided to go to one of the places where there are vending machines. Some of his favorite soda will do. Arriving at one, next to a coffee machine. Taking the right amount of lien into the machine, he made his choice. Pressing the button for tropical orange splash. The can was released as the knight took it from the small door. Opening it, he took a sip realizing someone approaching him. It was quite the rare sight.

"Blake, hey?"

"Feeling better?"

"Definitely. I just have to study even harder. You know me, I don't know the meaning of the word" quit"."

The raven haired girl nodded, that was so like him. Even if the odds were impossible. The Arc will still rise up no matter how many times he will trip and fall.

"So…." he started" this is a little awkward…."

"Why?"

"Um...Because, I don't think there has ever been a time that we have talk like this. Me and you, actually speaking."

The faunus blinked. He wasn't wrong. True, they have never said a word since they first arrived at Beacon. Boy, it was really awkward. They hangout with the two teams but never have they ever had a conversation.

"Don't get me wrong. I'm happy we're talking. I don't mind your company and never will. Friends will always be friends. Hope, you're not upset."

"I'm not. You're right. Guess there's a first time for everything."

"What brings you here? Want to get a soda. I think I might have enough to buy you one" the blond started checking his wallet for the lien.

"That's okay, I don't want one. Thanks for the gesture, though. I only came because of your difficulty with studying."

"Oh" it really surprised the Arc" you want to help me too?"

"I think I might know what's wrong with you. Why aren't you getting good grades even if you study hard. Not everyone are the same. Some have different ways of learning. It depends on your mechanism to learn and comprehend information."

"I never actually thought of it. You could be right" Jaune stood in thought.

"Would you like me to be your tutor?"

"You would do that?" wow, he didn't saw that coming.

"Friends help each other, right?"

"Right. I don't mind. I'm willing to give it a try. I'll let the others know-"

"I was hoping if we could do this alone. Individual study is one of the many ways of learning. You might have better chances if you're alone."

"Okay, thanks Blake" he smiled feeling grateful" when do we begin?"

"Now. Let's head to the library."

"Sure. Let me get my books."

Once the blond was out of sight. The raven haired girl moaned softly feeling her body hot. This stupid arousal was starting to get to her. It's been so hard to control herself. Yet, she didn't know why she volunteered to help the Arc in his studies. She wasn't the kind of person to be someone's tutor. She could feel the wetness between her legs. Blake decided to relief herself while she was helping Jaune. Five minutes will be enough. He will never notice.

* * *

Blake stood on her bed, reading a book. There was a lot of talking going on between Yang and Ruby. She could even hear Weiss mumbling, not sounding happy. More like she was annoyed. Ever since the sisters "did it" with Jaune, they've been talking non stop about the blond. The raven haired faunus, ignored them and focus on her reading. But apparently the Schnee heiress wasn't that good at ignoring and was trying her hardest to covered her face with her pillow. Then, they suddenly stopped talking. Amber eyes moved away from her book and noticed her partner, peeking her head on her bunk bed. She rolled her eyes, what was with her. The brawler was acting like a school girl. Oh wait, they were teenagers in a huntsman school. Yang removed her head and poke it again. Enough to make the faunus closed her book, finally getting tired of her antics.

"What is it?"

"Just curious" the blond was grinning" why did you suddenly decided to help Jaune with his studies?"

"I can't help a friend?"

"Nothing's wrong with that. But...There has to be a reason behind your actions" the grin was still in her features.

"Nothing happened. I just tutored him."

"You serious?" now Yang was shocked" weren't you aroused?"

"I was. But I fixed it."

"Without Jaune?"

"Yes, without him. He never noticed, he was too busy reading when I left."

"You did yourself...In the library?" she was still shocked.

"Really?!" Ruby poked her head.

"I'm not that desperate. I can control my" urges" better than you two."

"That's bull crap. You're the one who's been using the dildos more. You had the perfect chance to do him and you didn't?"

"But Jaune is so good" followed the silver eyed petite.

"THAT'S IT!" Weiss exploded glaring at her teammates" I am sick of this! All you're talking about is Jaune this, Jaune that. Oh he's so good, he's so nice. Can we change the subject that doesn't include that idiot!"

"Why so angry?" asked the brawler.

"Stop talking about him. So you two lost your virginity to Jaune, big deal. Get over it!"

"I thought having your cherry popped was a big deal, in a girl's life" Ruby muttered to her older sister.

"It is. But not to ice queen."

"Stop calling me that!"

"You wouldn't be arguing if you had a piece of the action Weiss. Maybe you should give it a try."

Blake hide her grin behind her book while the white haired girl stood shocked. Her whole face stood red before she stormed out of the dorm. Boy, she was angry.

"Wonder how long until she cracks."

"You know, she won't go through with it" spoke the cat faunus never leaving her eyes from her book.

"And what about you? You have choices" Yang gave another grin.

"Choices?"

"There's Jaune and also Sun. And unlike Weiss, you won't feel ashamed to do it with either of them."

That was true. However, she has thought of the monkey faunus as of late. She knew he had a thing for her. But why hasn't she thought of Sun as a possible option. The raven haired girl removed the thought and kept on reading.

"Are you going to keep on tutoring Jaune?" asked Ruby.

"If he wants to."

"So, she still has a chance" muttered the petite's older sister.

Blake obviously heard her, and rolled her eyes in return.

* * *

Jaune smiled, so happy to be able to understand history more. Blake has really helped him understand more. She also volunteered to help him with Grimm Studies. The Arc was still reading from his notes. Now, he couldn't wait for the next test. This time, he was ready. He was ready to get a good grade. His teammates were all staring at him. He told them, of Blake's tutoring lesson's. They were happy he got the help he needed. Pyrrha was happy too, but she was a bit confused. Why Blake, would suddenly decide to help him. The faunus and her partner have never said a word to the other. Not as long as she remembers. It was so strange to see them interacting when they are so different. The Arc was very talkative and Blake, wasn't in the least. She was very reserve and will speak her opinion when she feels like it. Maybe, she was being paranoid. There was nothing wrong with a friend helping another friend.

"Wow Jaune, never thought I would see you so happy to be studying" said Nora.

"We're here to learn and become better huntsmen, right?"

"That's true. You're turning into a better leader each day" followed Ren.

"I'll be once I start getting the best grades. You'll guys see, on Oobleck's next test I will have an A."

"I'm glad Blake was able to helped you" said Pyrrha.

"Yeah. That was so kind of her, I owe her" the blond leader smiled.

"Never thought she would offer her help. I thought she was kind of...Emo" the Valkyrie has read the red head's mind.

"Beacon can change people for the better. Blake's no exception" replied the magenta eyed teen.

"That's true…." the red head kept her smile while in thought.

"I think I might ask her to continue tutoring me."

"Are you sure Jaune? You seemed like you know enough. You're probably ready for the next test" said his partner.

"Guys, you don't understand. I want A's and B's. I want to be like the rest of you. No more C's, no more feeling with regret thinking" I could've done better". I need this."

Nora and Ren didn't had a problem. They care for the blond leader a lot. And what was wrong with getting better grades. Pyrrha stood in thought before a smile spread her features. She gave a nod, she wasn't going to lose this argument.

"We will stand with you no matter what. But it never hurts to ask us for help when you need it."

"Thanks. I'll let Blake know" the Arc was more than happy.

* * *

As the days went by. Jaune, resumed getting tutoring lessons from Blake. The cat faunus wasn't bothered by his request. She didn't minded continuing to help him. It did impressed her his will to wanting to do better in classes. It made her happy, and she was helping him. Being there from your friends, that's what being with Team RWBY has taught her. However, the raven haired girl was having trouble controlling her arousal. It was getting worse, day by day. She has been using her fingers and dildos to relief herself. But the heat will come back, stronger than last time. She will get so wet, it was unbelievable. At least she wasn't the only one, Weiss was in the same boat. But Yang and Ruby were still fine. And that's because they had sex with the Arc. This felt like a nightmare. Maybe this was happening to her as a punishment for being with the White Fang. For disrespecting her parents when they left the group.

Blake was currently at the library giving Jaune another lesson. The blond was so into the work. Who would think teaching him will be so easy. Looks like he can learn better when he's alone. That was a good thing and a problem out of the way. Now, he might get good grades from now on. But the big problem, remains. The arousal was at it again. The raven haired girl bit her lip as she was rubbing her thighs, feeling the wetness. Holding her moans, not wanting the blond to hear her. He was paying attention to the notes in his book. This was bad, real bad. Her body was so hot, it was impossible to resist. She should give herself a medal for controlling herself and not let her lust take over completely. Amber eyes were on the Arc, maybe it wouldn't hurt. After hearing Ruby and Yang, she was getting very curious but nothing compared to her arousal. She needed to go, now before its too late.

"I have to go to the bathroom" best excuse she could come up with under short notice.

"Okay" he didn't even looked at her, his eyes were still on his book.

Without another word Blake left the table as her life depended on it.

Of course she wasn't going to the bathroom. Or maybe, she should. The arousal was too much that the faunus stayed in the library going to the one of the bookshelves. Blake made sure there was no one around as she started touching her breasts through her school uniform. Followed, by touching her crotch a moan escaped her lips. Blake went straight to the point, lifting her skirt and sliding her fingers passing the fabric of her panties. Too bad she didn't brought any dildos, it will make it better. Her fingers will have to do. Fingering her clit, while sliding a few inside. She was moaning softly, she was in the library after all. It felt so good it was driving her crazy. It was making her wanting to having something inside, a dick. Big or small it will do, she just wanted something in her pussy. The faunus kept at it, as her moans were intensifying. Ready to lose control and be overwhelm by pleasure.

Amber eyes widened in shock, she was hearing footsteps. It was too late to do anything. A gasped escaped her lips as there was someone before her. There, stood Jaune. The Arc was shocked. But seeing what Blake was doing was enough to give him the idea. His face turned red from the embarrassment. He has caught her in the act of masturbation. The blond leader should have seen this coming. All of Team RWBY were exposed to that liquid that makes them aroused. The knight has come at a really bad time. Not to mention this wasn't the best place to be doing such thing. The poor girl must be so embarrassed too. But he felt sorry for her. Getting aroused just like that and not being able to control it. It sounded like torture. So, the Arc was going to do the right thing in this situation. Turn his back, walk away and pretend he saw nothing. While part of him was kicking him because he shouldn't do that.

"I'm so sorry Blake. I was going to get a book and I got lost. I didn't mean to...I'll go now-"

"Jaune, wait" she quickly replied, her body was getting hotter by the second" please…."

"Huh?"

"I need you. I can't take this anymore. I helped you, so now you have to help me."

A favor for a favor, that sounded fair. But Jaune wasn't expecting he will be repaying her like this. True, she did helped him with his studies. So he has to help her now. The blond approached the raven haired girl and gave her a nod.

"Okay, but not here-"

Blake has taken his hand going somewhere else. But they weren't leaving the library. Where was she taking him. The Arc blinked seeing a door up ahead. He recognized the place, it was the music room. Students will come to listen to different types of music. From classical to all in between. It was part of the services the school library can bring to anyone attending Beacon. Thing is, rarely anyone would come to the place. And at this hour, after class. No one would come. Also, that many prefer to use their scrolls to play mp3 songs. Jaune was one of them along with Nora. Probably Ruby too. The faunus gazed around the room, it was empty. Perfect, she can do this without anyone watching. By now, her arousal was off the charts. She was too damn horny to give a damn about anything. Licking her lips gazing at the blond who was blushing. The Arc will never get used of seeing such lustful expressions on members of RWBY.

"On your knees."

"Why?"

"Don't argue with me" she glared at him.

He immediately nodded, obeying her request. Blake walked over to him, lifting her skirt at the blond. The knight stood shocked, seeing her soaked panties. It was just like Ruby and Yang. The arousal was too strong. The amber eyed girl has removed her underwear giving the Arc the perfect view of her womanhood. The sight, the smell, it was intoxicating. Jaune has rose up to the occasion, getting a strong erection.

"Do it…."

"Finger you?"

"No, your tongue. Eat it. Eat my pussy."

Holy crap, she wanted him to give her oral sex. First time for that. He was pretty sure it wasn't that hard to do. Just put your mouth and use your tongue. So, he did. The smell Blake was emitting was amazing. Truly, he was going to enjoy this. Running his tongue on the outer walls, it got a yelp from the cat faunus. The Arc kept at it, running it all over it, while fingering her clit. She moaned in full approval. This is what she needed. Oral before going to the main course. And Jaune was doing a very good job, pleasing her. Makes her wonder if he has done oral to Ruby and Yang to get this good at it. Her moans were getting louder. Yes, she was reaching her climax. The addition of the blond rubbing her clit was helping. Amber eyes widened, as her moan escalated in her release. Jaune was hit by her juices, he had a taste. It aroused him seeing how much the faunus came.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes."

Blake has taken something from one of her pockets. The Arc saw a small square wrap. A condom, so she came prepared after all. He pulled down his pants and boxers revealing his nine inch manhood to the raven haired girl. She like what she was seeing, she took the condom from the wrap ans volunteered to put it on. This was the first time the blond leader was having condom put on. It's rubber so it will fit any size. While she was doing that, Jaune has removed her black bow showing her cat ears. He has always thought they look very cute. It was silly to cover them from the public eye. With how aroused Blake was, she didn't care about the removal of her bow. She was more than ready for this and so did the knight. He was caught off guard by a sudden kiss from the faunus, but accepted it. It shortly followed with some tongue action, as they break it, they knew what they wanted.

**(Lemon time) **

Blake wasn't a virgin. She has been together with Adam for a while. But he was too rough with her. For her first time, she didn't like it. She told Jaune that there was no need to be gentle with her. Yet, the Arc lifted one of her legs as he slowly entered her. A soft moan escape her lips, such nostalgia. Remembering the feeling of having the real thing in her. The blond leader started giving slow thrusts, while holding her pinned leg. Her moans were music to his ears. A sign that she was enjoying it. He unbuttoned her uniform blouse and removed her bra, revealing her C cup breasts. The knight put one of her nipples in his mouth, making the cat faunus go wild. Then, he went to lick the other ones. Loving having those nipples in his mouth. He ran his tongue all over their erected form. The faunus moaned his name, begging for more. Even if he was being slow, she loved it, she wanted more.

"Let me take care of this. This arousal thing must have been bothering you a lot."

"Yes, you're amazing. Don't stop. Make it all go away, Jaune please."

"I'll do my best."

And do his best is exactly what he did. The Arc has started increasing his speed, little by little. Blake moaned louder, lifting her head. He was still sucking on her breasts while pounding her. By Remnant. She didn't care if it was the arousal effect but she was loving it so much. Hell, Adam could never be this good. Jaune was so caring and kind. He started slow, but he was now picking up tempo. Ruby and Yang weren't kidding at all. Can it possibly get better than this. It did. When the blond was done with her breasts, he went after her neck. He was giving endless kisses all over it, along the collarbone. Blake kept on moaning, lost in her lust and all she care was getting the ultimate pleasure. Holy crap, why those kisses on her neck were way better than how he was treating her breasts. At this rate, she placed the Arc in first place over Sun. The amber eyed girl didn't wanted this to end.

"Oh yes! Jaune more! Faster, faster!"

"You're tightening up, it's amazing!"

The Arc was suddenly caught off guard, as Blake jumped on. Now he was carrying her, resuming his fast thrusts. He was doing all the work, but he didn't minded. Blake was moaning so much as she gave him a deep passionate kiss. It wasn't enough to distract him from doing his job. He was a thrusting machine and he will continue until the faunus was satisfied. It was going to be hard, because he could feel he was reaching his limit. Damn it, he wanted to continue, to keep going. But his climax was near and seeing Blake's expression looks like it was the same with her. Yet, she gave him another kiss. This time, with a lot of tongue. This was it, end of the line. Both moaned in unison as their orgasms hit them hard. Jaune could feel he was filling the condom till every last drop. The cat faunus was still panting holding onto him tightly. They stood there for a couple of second, looking into their eyes.

**(Lemon time)**

"Better?" he was hoping the arousal effect was gone for the time being.

"Better" she sounded very pleased.

The raven haired girl finally removed herself from the blond. She saw how he filled the condom. That was a lot of cum. Good thing she bought one just in case. Having all of that inside her would have gotten her pregnant. She kept staring at the Arc as he removed the used condom and pulled his pants up. Not noticing her cheeks were red. Who would have thought, he will be this good. Weiss has no idea what she was missing. It made her grinned mentally. The heiress should put aside her pride for once and let herself fall to her desires. But anyway, she was feeling satisfied and better. Hopefully the arousal won't return for a while now that she had sex.

"Want to go back to helping me study?" Jaune felt funny saying that, after what they just did.

Blake gave a nod, closing her blouse and putting her panties on" I suppose."

"What about….." he was holding the filled condom.

"I'll take care of it" she took it from his hands.

"Okaaayyyy….." that was awkward for the Arc.

Neither of them realized that they were being watched. Someone has caught them in the act. Crystal blue eyes were in pure shock as she left in a hurry.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-I'm pretty sure you folks know who was the one who was watching. **

**-Jaune has finally nailed the pussy of the pussy cat puurrrrfect. Bad joke I know.**

**-Will Blake keep the used condom as a gift? **

**-Replying to reviews: **

***EiNyx- sorry but I made it clear I don't want Betas. I've had bad experience with them because they don't do their work right. **

***1v2- Jaune already knows why they're aroused and he's fine with it. No worries. **

***MeteorElDrago- yep the knight has slayed the golden dragon lol. **

***Guest- I don't know I kinda got bored with Akame ga Kill.**

***Qwertynus- Hmmm….Don't know about Pyrrha. It is Jaune/RWBY story. Maybe in the future I might include her. But not yet. **

***Xellos1- It wasn't that lewd but let's just say I have so many ideas for this story. **

***Gadget916- you will know in the next chapter. **

***Guest- this story is Jaune/RWBY only I won't be including anyone else. I am still thinking whether to include Pyrrha and that's it. **

***Grand Duke of Luzon- we'll see I don't know yet. **

***Guest- I'm well aware and I'm glad you pointed it out. But in this story they're not pregnant. The girl will take precautions from now on. **

***bluefish1945- here you go then hope you have enjoyed it. **

***razmire- I know man. But I'm pretty sure that's what Yang would do lol. If she wasn't horny as hell you bet she will kill him for deflowering her little sister. **

***Agent-G- thank you for the long review. And don't worry I already know where I'm going with this story. Like I said don't know about Pyrrha yet. At first it will be about sex but then Jaune will get to know more about RWBY. Same goes for them. The story also has the romance genre for a reason. **

***Ultimate Kuuga- well it's mainly a smut story so get used to the crude stuff. Because the best is yet to come. **

***Stratos263- oh he'll survive. He has plenty of stamina to take on those four. **

***pensuka- I know what you mean. You'll have to wait and see. **

***Cool Anon- hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm still thinking it over if I want to include Pyrrha. The thing is I don't want a harem of 10 girls it's crazy. I'm okay with 4-5. **

***Gammagyro- there's a reason they it has the genre of romance. And I don't mind listening to ideas for stories on PM's. Just don't lift your hopes up if I will accept them. **

***Guest- Jaune/2B will be a nice ship especially when she's a robot. She might try to understand feelings and love. Maybe I will add the story to my challenges. **

***PF115- shhhhhhh that will happen in future chapters….Oh crap I spoiled it damn. **

***Guest- They were still dirty because their bodies were covered in sweat. You have sex and you eventually get sweaty from the workout right? Or am I wrong? Sex is just like any other exercise. **

***Guest- maybe because they will be forever embarrassed if they tell Ozpin" we're constantly getting horny and we keep masturbating and using dildos". **

***Guest- it will be lemon time when they actually" get to it" I won't count oral as part of a lemon. The story is already rated M for crying out loud. **

***Thehappyvampire- thank you. But I still want to put the lemon time title because I'm used to it. **

**-On another note I have added 4 new stories to my challenge list. Here you go in case you guys are too lazy to go to my profile page: **

****20\. RWBY story title" RNJR"- what if team RNJR was formed very early during the Emerald Forest initiation exam. How different canon events will be? A bit AU genre pairing Lancaster obviously rated T action/adventure/friendship.****

****21\. RWBY story title up to the challenger- four fans of the RWBY show get somehow transported into the world of Remnant but not as they expected. Rather they awaken in the bodies of Team RWBY themselves. The OC's can either be female or males. No ships rated T genre action/adventure/humor.****

****22\. RWBY/Game of Thrones crossover title "The Wolf of Remnant"- post season 8 and beginning of volume 4. Jon Snow leaves with the new Knight ********W********atch beyond the rebuild Wall only to end up in another world with his loyal dire wolf Ghost. He awakens in the outskirts of Patch island and there, he finds a new purpose to live and to fight for. Soon he realizes he has to help someone who is in desperate need of help ship Jon/Yang. Will obviously be focus more on Yang's time of healing. Rated T genre action/adventure/drama.****

****23\. RWBY/A Plague Tale Innocence crossover tittle (up to the challenger)- Jaune died fighting trying to get to Pyrrha during the Battle of Beacon. He wakes up in a whole new world given a second chance, in 14th century France. He had no idea the danger and horrors he will face that will make him wish he would have stay dead. Following the events of the game. Ship Jaune/Amicia rated T genre action/adventure/horror.****

****-********Remember to PM me if you wish to take any of these challenges.****

**-****On another topic ****I just have to get this off my chest. Many people are unhappy with the ending of Game of Thrones. I ask why? Were you guys expecting a Disney ending where Jon and Dany will rule the seven kingdoms together as king and queen? Screw that this is GOT not Disney and definitely not Harry Potter. With all the deaths and plot twists we've seen in the whole series we should have seen this coming. Jon said it himself many times he doesn't want the iron throne. Dany ruling as queen that was thrown out of the window the second she chose to massacre everyone at King's Landing. I'd say this was meant to happened because she started changing the moment Jon told her the truth, his real name. Maybe it would have been better if he never told her. Bran would have keep it a secret since he respects his choice. Sam however, don't think so. It would still get the same results. ****Either way Jon had every right to tell the only people who are his famly. Sansa and Arya needed to know even if he knew she was going to tell Tyrion. **

**Continuation- Bran becoming king I didn't see that coming. But I think it was the right thing to do. Why? Because the whole point of the series is for someone who doesn't have the right to become king to actually become one. To break the vicious cycle of families ruling. We already know what a mistake that is with Targeryens and the Lannisters. I think the people or the house representatives to choose a king is better than next in line to rule. As Dany said "break the wheel". It was expected Jon will be the one to kill Dany and Drogon not getting pissed at him but at the iron throne itself. Because the dragon knew that was his mother's ambition from the very beginning. And eventually it lead her to make the decision to kill so many people. And he helped her do it. I think he feels guilty and decided to take his anger on the damn throne rather than burn Jon to a crisp. Drogon knew he loved his master and mother very much. ****There is no hostility towards him since he's a Targeryen too. Though I do like the theories that Drogon or the other dragons laid eggs before they were killed. Guess we'll never know. ****I also like the endings of Sansa and Arya. Sansa wanted Winterfell (The North) to be independent as it has always been with her ruling as the Lady of Winterfell. Arya becoming an explorer in search of new lands. And Jon returning to the Wall, the Knight Watch, The Wildlings. His people, where he belongs along with Ghost. I would have rage if everyone would have been dead by the end. That would have been a WTF ending. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Fallen Snow Angel


	5. Fallen Snow Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY they are the rightful property of Rooster Teeth, unfortunately.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 5 Fallen Snow Angel

(Location: Team RWBY dorm Beacon Academy Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Weiss didn't bothered to say a word to Ruby and Yang when she entered the dorm. She passed them a little too fast. Maybe, they didn't noticed her because they were playing video games on their scrolls. The sisters were too engulfed in the game to bother say a "hi" to their white haired teammate. It didn't mattered. The heiress has immediately locked herself in the bathroom. How many times has she done this already. Ever since that incident, her arousal kept on coming, and becoming stronger. Once more she fell prey to the temptation as lowered the top of her combat attire, along with her white bra. Lifting her skirt, she was wet yet again. She forgot to bring a dildo making her growled in frustration. Her fingers will have to do. But each time she used them, they're not as effective as the last time. It was getting harder for the girl to have an orgasm and get rid of this wretched arousal.

The Schnee fingered her pussy while rubbing her clit, moaning in pure desperation. How could she has ever fallen this low. Someone like her. But she needed this because if she doesn't do something about it. It will get worse. But after fifteen minutes, it will come back stronger and stronger. It was driving her insane. Weiss remembered Yang's words. No, she will never do as she says. She will NOT have sex with Jaune. Absolutely not. She wasn't a whore, she was a huntress from the Schnee family. The girl pinched her erected nipples while resuming her fingering. Eyes were filled with lust before she started having second thoughts. True, she was determined not do it with the blond leader of Team JNPR. But, after what she witnessed a couple of minutes ago. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Those images were still alive in her head and it was only making the arousal reached a new level.

* * *

_**Weiss reached the library after another solo. She hated it so much. This arousal was so annoying. It was impossible to live her life like this. The girl gave a sigh, happy to be here. Usually, whenever she feels stressed out, she would either sing or listen to some music. The heiress was in the mood for music. Classical, her favorite. It was silly she will go to the music room when she has her scroll. Almost everyone in Beacon listen to music trough their scrolls. Or download any mp3 from any site into the device. And because the place will always be empty, it was the isolation she needed to be alone. Hopefully, she won't get aroused again. It was tiring, wasting some much energy. Not to mention her body getting filled with sweat, and cum. She needs to take a shower after a solo. As she was arriving at the door, her eyes widened. Hearing moaning coming from inside. **_

_**The voiced sounded so familiar. Weiss stood behind the door. The moans were loud. It was a miracle no one hasn't noticed yet. Letting curiosity getting the best of her, she took a glance from the small crystal window on the door. Pale blue eyes widened in shock. There, she saw Jaune giving her teammate Blake oral sex. His head was between her legs letting his tongue stimulate and pleasure the faunus' womanhood. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. But, should she be shocked. Ruby and Yang already had sex with the Arc. And it seems the raven haired girl was going down that path too. The heiress knew she shouldn't be here. Screw that, she should head back to the dorm and listen to some music from her scroll. But, she couldn't. She tried to stop, but couldn't run. Because the sight alone was enough to aroused her. Her cheeks got red seeing Blake moaning loudly as the blond leader resumed eating her pussy. **_

_**The effect was coming back but she didn't argued with it. The urge was satisfying she was seeing one of her teammates getting pleasure. Gazing around, making sure there was no one around. Weiss pulled her skirt, seeing that her panties were wet again. She rubbed her clit, panting and moaning softly. Then, Jaune stopped as Blake has reached her climax. All of her juices fell on the knight's face. The sight of him liking the fluid was arousing her even more. Looks like they weren't done as the blond has pinned her leg and started the act of sex. From the look of things, Blake wasn't a virgin as she was already moaning feeling his manhood entering. The Schnee heiress kept on rubbing her clit while inserting fingers inside, she was keeping the volume of her moaning to a minimum. The last thing she wanted was for them to hear her and spot her. **_

_**She kept staring through the window. Watching, as Jaune started increasing speed in his thrusts. Blake was going crazy, lost in pleasure. Weiss rubbed her clit faster, thrusting more fingers inside her wet pussy. Controlling the volume of her moaning. What she was seeing was so hot and erotic. No control, no morals, just pure raw sex. To think the Arc was capable of this. Was he that good. Her faunus teammates seems to think so. Then, she jumped on him letting him carry her body weight as he kept on thrusting deeper and harder. The heiress couldn't take it, she climaxed already. Panting while her face was still red. The two were still going at it, moaning. The white haired girl has had enough as she decided to leave without giving another glance. Pretending she never saw this will be a lot harder than she thought. Yet, she couldn't help it. She like it.**_

* * *

The Schnee heiress was so close. Thinking about those images made her so aroused. She increased her rubbing her clit and her fingering. Eyes widened as she moaned loudly. Finally, reaching her climax. The girl was panting seeing her hand filled with her cum. This orgasm was more satisfying than the last one. Because she was thinking of Jaune and Blake having sex. Both were so into it, moaning in pleasure. Their faces filled with lust and passion. That will have to remain a secret. No one must know what she saw. Not even her teammates. Even if they were all going through the arousal effect. They couldn't know she caught Blake and the Arc in the middle of sexual action. A sigh escaped her lips, another shower will have to do. The question was in her head, though. Is Jaune that good. Of course she will never fall victim and agree to do it with him, of all people.

"Geez, Weiss you were so loud!"

The heiress glared at Yang's comment coming from behind the bathroom door. She could hear Ruby laughing too. Messing with her because they were fine. They had sex with Jaune so, the arousal seemed to have lessen a bit. As stated by the blond brawler. The white haired girl left, to pick up some clothes before taking her shower. Ignoring the glances of her partner and blond teammate. Just how long until she will arouse again. Most importantly, she will have to put up a straight face when she sees Blake. After what she saw, it wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Jaune was feeling so much better. After Blake helped him study. Now, he was looking forward to the next tests so he could get an A+. Okay, maybe a B+ at least. His face turned red. Adding that he was so much better after having sex with Blake. The cat faunus was amazing. Even after she confessed to him, she wasn't a virgin. Her pussy was so tight. It was a miracle he didn't came too soon from the tightness. Just like Ruby and Yang, it was an incredible experience. It was hard to come to terms that he has gotten laid with three members of Team RWBY. Him, Jaune Arc. The guy who wasn't perfect and definitely not perfect when it comes to girls. It's been very crazy these past few days. Oh well, asides from that. Good news, he was done with Oobleck and Port's classes. Bad news, he was currently in his least favorite one. Combat class. Because he wasn't the best fighter in the group.

Sure he has gotten better thanks to Pyrrha's training. But he hasn't improved enough to take on someone like Yang or Cardin yet. His red head partner told him, the Winchester relies too much on raw power alone. That the next time he fights him the CRDL leader, he should be able to meet him. As long as he plans a strategy. True, the Winchester wasn't the brightest light bulb of the bunch. He wasn't any better than the rest of his team. The Arc was confident he can take him on, if there's another match between them. The blond was praying he doesn't get picked by Goodwitch. Currently there was a match in progress. Nora was fighting Sky Lark of CRDL. The Valkyrie has basically wiped the floor with him. And it was a quick fight. Jaune smiled, proud of his teammate. Nobody messes with her, the heavy hitter of JNPR. The huntress and teacher declared the winner as the match was over.

"Well done, Miss Valkyrie. But next time, try to go easy on your opponent. This is simple combat, not combat to the death."

"You got it!" she smiled waving at her teammates and friends before leaving the class arena.

The rest of CRDL were dragging poor Sky out of the place since he was out cold.

"Since the match ended rather quickly. I believe there's still time for one more. Any volunteers?"

Jaune didn't bothered while Pyrrha and Ren were looking at him. They were expecting their leader will volunteered. But it looks like, his confidence still needs some work. However, Weiss got up from her seat, she was already wearing her battle attire.

"Miss Schnee, good. Now who will be her opponent?"

Nobody raised their hands. But Goodwitch has the perfect solution for that.

"Very well. I will choose Miss Schnee's opponent via random choosing" she pressed a button on her scroll, as many names were rolling.

"_Please don't let it be me. Please don't let it be me. Please don't let it be me. Anyone but me…." _

"And her opponent will be…." the teacher saw the name that has stopped on her scroll" Jaune Arc."

"_Damn it! I can't just get away for once!" _the blond leader groaned.

"Mr. Arc. Please change into your combat attire and be ready to face your opponent."

"Okay…." he got up from his seat.

"You can do it Jaune" Pyrrha smiled showing her support.

"Do your best" followed Ren.

"Do it Jaune!"

"Go for it!"

The Arc was shocked looking behind him. There stood Ruby, Yang and Blake. They were actually cheering on him over their own teammate. That was probably a first. He has fought members of the all girl team before. But they will obviously cheered on their teammate. Giving a long look. The silver eyed leader smiled at him with her cheeks red, the blond brawler gave him a wink and the raven haired faunus gave him a small smile. Blake was never the most vocal one of the team. But to see her smiling at him, speaks volumes a lot. She was very happy with his performance after all. Gathering courage the leader of JNPR leave the seats, heading to his locker and changed his uniform.

Minutes later Jaune arrived at the combat arena in his battle gear. Crocea Mors sheathed as he was staring at Goodwitch and his opponent. Weiss was already present from the start, Myrtenaster in hand. The blond sighed softly as he unsheathed his weapon, changing his sheath to shield mode. His teammates along with Nora, back from her match were cheering on him. Also, two members of RWBY with a cat faunus paying attention on the coming match, still a rare sight to see. The heiress wasn't happy about it. But she knew her teammates were acting like this because they had sex with with the Arc. She will show them, they're cheering for nothing. She will beat him, quickly, without any effort. An easy win for someone of her status. Shame she will have to be the one to put the blond in his place and disappoint his teammates and everyone else watching.

"_This won't take long" _the white haired girl was that confident.

"If both combatants are ready...Then begin!"

The heiress charged at the Arc. It didn't mattered how much training he went under Pyrrha. He was no match for her. She was stronger and more skilled than him. Nothing personal but, this was just another match. And she was planning on winning it. Jaune barely blocked any of her fast thrusts. And he thought Blake was quick. The white haired girl was facing him head on. No need to use her semblance or dust because it was him. Sure, the blond knight might not be strong like the others. But, that didn't meant he was going to get beaten so easily. Remembering his partner's training and using his head to come up with a strategy. Obviously, he needed to be defensive to be able to avoid her attacks. His teammates, Ruby and Yang were still cheering him on. Increasing his determination. Weiss will have to step up because, he was going to give it everything he's got.

Weiss's eyes widened as she witnessed Jaune parrying her thrusts, then countering with his shield. It made contact, hitting her. The Arc took his chance to perform a series of slashes. Direct hit as everyone were still cheering him on. The heiress made a glyph to jumped away from the blond. Composing herself to what just happened. She couldn't believe it. Did Jaune Arc just succeeded in breaking into her defenses and attacked her. Checking her aura level, she gasped. Half of it has been drained from all those attacks. If this keeps up, she will lose. Pale blue eyes narrowed gazing at the knight. He will regret attacking, no more Miss Good Schnee. Looks like she will have to go out. Though part of her was glad and proud for the Arc. Pyrrha's training was really sharpening him up. But still, he has a long way to go before he can beat her or any one from her teammates.

Jaune stood far away. Running at her was a reckless move. There was no way she was going to make the same mistake. He managed to catch her off guard to parry her attack. But that won't happen again. If anything, he made the situation worse. After this, Weiss will feel provoked to attack him without holding back. Now, the real fight was about to begin. The Schnee heiress has made another glyph on the ground, it was colored black. That could only mean she was planning to increase her speed, not good. She has changed the dust barrel from Myrtenaster. His shield wasn't going to be enough to block such an attack. So, he will have to be prepare as he sheathed his sword and changed the weapon to Great sword mode. This will be the first time, he will reveal his trump card. If Weiss wanted to go all out, then he will do his best not to disappoint her. He managed to blocked the attack with his weapon.

Blue eyes widened as electricity was coursing through his sword coming from her rapier. So she used lightning dust. He did blocked it, but it ran through his hands and his body. The Arc groaned as he felt paralyzed from the shock. Weiss got the chance to attack him and finish him. She performed rapid thrusts hitting him directly. This was it. One more attack will do and ensure her victory. Suddenly, she felt it. Her body was getting hot, the wetness returned. The heiress was shocked, this was happening again of all times. Arousal levels were spiking high. How she wanted to touch herself, but she couldn't. She was in the middle of a match for crying out loud. The white haired girl has halted her attacks while Jaune has recovered. The knight was panting, checking his aura level on his scroll. It was low, one more hit and it was over. But why did she stopped. She has the match won.

"_Not now...Not now!"_

"What's wrong with Weiss?" asked Ruby.

"It should be obvious" followed Blake.

"Worse time possible for it to happened" said Yang.

Jaune saw Weiss acting strange. She was about to finish him and win the match. Her face was she was licking her lips in a very unnatural way. Blue eyes widened able to see something below her skirt. Liquid, very familiar. And her behavior, yep, the blond leader has seen it before.

"_Don't tell me she's…." _

"Miss Schnee, are you all right?" Goodwitch has also noticed her unusual behavior" can you continue the match?"

"I…." she couldn't fight anymore with the arousal wave that has hit her" I forfeit!"

The huntress and teacher was surprised at this. The same with Jaune. Looks like he was right after all. The heiress was suffering from arousal like her teammates.

"I forfeit, I can't go on. I'm not feeling well."

"All right, then Jaune Arc wins by default."

"Yay! You did it Jaune!" Nora cheered.

"_Not the kind of victory I was expecting. I didn't earn it. She had me beaten." _

"Do you need help to escort you to the medical bay?"

"That's okay Professor Goodwitch!" said Ruby as she Blake and Yang jumped from the seats to the arena" Weiss is our teammates, we volunteer to take her there. That is, if it's fine with you."

"I don't have a problem with it. Class is over for today anyway."

Jaune sheathed Crocea Mors looking concerned at the heiress as she was taken away by her teammates. This whole arousal thing was getting worse and worse. Has Ozpin made any progress in finding a cure for the sickness. Wait, why should he care because of that sickness he had sex with three members of RWBY. It should be a great thing that they're horny sick. Bad Jaune, he shouldn't be thinking like that. Sure, the sex was amazing. But, he still worries about the girls. They're his friends. He has a right to worried.

* * *

Weiss sighed, not feeling happy. She stood on the medical bay with the school nurse checking on her. How many times has she's been cursing at the stupid arousal. Or the times, when they fell on that liquid. And it was all Torchwick's fault. She swore if she sees him again, she will give him what he deserves. Being behind a cell won't do. He has to pay dearly. The bad thing, she was still aroused. She needed to get off and have an orgasm or she will go crazy. Of course she couldn't do it here. That nurse better hurry so she can head to the dorm. It frustrate her that her teammates weren't feeling aroused after they did it with Jaune. Why was it bothering her so much, she didn't know. The nurse finally cleared her off as she was more than relief leaving the med bay. The heiress was met with her teammates.

"Feeling better?" asked her partner and leader.

"What do you think?" she frowned at the silver eyed petite.

"Well, this wouldn't be happening if-"

"Don't say it Yang" the ice queen glared at the brawler.

"It's true. Neither of us haven't been like" that" since you know what. How long will you plan to go on like this?"

"Until Ozpin makes some progress. I really want that cure so I can finally forget this whole mess ever took place."

"Too bad, he hasn't said anything yet. The people at the CRI are still working on it" replied Blake.

"This has to be the worse thing that has ever happened in my entire life."

"Why don't you talk with Jaune?" said Ruby.

"About what?" she fixed a glare at the red cloak girl" there's nothing to talk about. I won't fall prey like you two."

"You're right Weiss. We're so sorry for banging Jaune when it was the most amazing experience in our whole lives" the brawler was obviously being sarcastic while her younger sister gave a nod with a big smile.

"Go ahead, make fun of me. I, on the other hand, still have some dignity. I will not stood so low."

"Whatever. Come on sis, let's head for the cafeteria I'm feeling hungry."

"Yeah. Hope they have strawberry ice cream for desert today!"

Blake stood still watching the sister going ahead of them. Maybe they won't noticed them since they started talking, getting lost in the conversation. This was her chance as she grabbed Weiss's right wrist putting a complete stop on the white haired girl.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Ever thought that Yang might be right?"

"About what?" she crossed her arms.

"That actual sex could be the key to lessen the arousal. She and Ruby are fine, for now. And so am I. But you already know that."

"….."

"Not gonna say anything?"

"Wait...You still haven't told Ruby and Yang you and Jaune...Why, because you will be ashamed if you do?"

"Shame has nothing to do with it. It hasn't occurred to me to tell them. But I will, eventually. My point, you saw me and Jaune having sex."

Weiss's skin turned the exact color as her hair, she stood speechless.

"Don't deny it, you already said it just now. I know you were watching from the door to the music room."

"H...H-How…?"

The raven haired girl only pointed to her black bow, her cat ears" I heard you. A human wouldn't noticed, but I did."

"Blake, before you say anything I-"

"I'm not angry at you for watching. You usually go to the music room. I should have known better."

"I'm sorry...I was aroused at the time and when I saw you two...I couldn't helped myself. I'm ashamed of what I did."

"You're not the only victim. We're all going through a crisis. I don't blame you for staying and watching. You think you're feeling bad, wait till the arousal gets worse."

"I don't want to think about it. Thank you very much."

"Maybe you should. It's time to put pride and stubbornness aside."

"It's not about pride or being stubborn. I don't want to. Why does it has to be Jaune? You could have chosen Sun, but you didn't."

"Who?"

"Blake, I'm serious."

"I did thought about him at first. But Jaune was present and he caught me in the middle of a solo."

The revelation shocked the Schnee heiress.

"I didn't had a choice. So I went for it and you know, I don't regret it. I actually enjoyed it. Jaune was very good. He knew what I wanted, how I wanted. He was gentle and even when he was being rough, I like it. It's like he was born for sex."

"This coming from you really scares me. But how?!"

"Do you want me to draw you a picture of it? Oh wait, you already saw us. You saw it yourself" the faunus was being sarcastic.

"You've been hanging around Yang for too long."

"She's my partner. And I wasn't the only one who had choices back then. So, do you."

Weiss blinked not knowing what she was getting at.

"Neptune? Or did you forget about him too?"

"Oh...Right, Neptune…."

"You did forget about him. I thought you like him."

"I guess. I mean he's cute and cool and he rejected me because he doesn't know how to dance. Which to me, it's a very stupid reason for turning me down."

"Same goes for turning down Jaune because he doesn't meet your expectations."

"I got sicked of him asking me to the dance. He even attempted singing me a serenade, and he failed miserably."

"The irony of this. Neptune was never in your head and yet, Jaune is."

"What do you expect? That's all Ruby, Yang and you are talking about for days. I am sicked of it. Of course I'm going to be thinking of that dunce!"

"And he also convinced Neptune to give you a second chance. What a friend, right?"

"That was my mistake. Come to think of it, I never did thank him for that…." now Weiss was feeling bad about the Arc.

"If you ask me, I'd say he makes a good candidate."

"Not you too" the heiress groaned for repeating Yang's words" so you want me to be like all of you and give in to him."

"Not him, more like your urges. If sex is the solution, wouldn't you want your first time to be with someone who cares for you, even when you have treated him like crap since like, the first day of school?"

"That's….." she stood silent, maybe she hasn't treated the blond right" you might have a point. But I'm STILL not going through with it. I'm stronger than all of you and I will prove it."

"Prove it?"

"Yes. For a week I won't touch myself. No fingers, no dildos, nothing."

"What?" the cat faunus thought the girl has finally lost it.

"I will be strong and hold on for a week."

"Weiss that's...Not possible. There's no way you'll be able to resist the arousal. It's gets so strong to a point that it feels like we're dying if we don't actually do something about it."

"You, Yang and Ruby failed. But I won't, temptation won't beat me. I will triumph."

"Listen to yourself. You're talking as if this was some kind of competition. It's not. We're talking about your well being and sanity."

"Like I will go mad from arousal. Don't make me laugh. Bring it, I accept the challenge" she walked off.

"She needs help" Blake got worried.

* * *

"She what?" Ruby stood dumbfounded.

The three members of RWBY were in the cafeteria. They're friend of Team JNPR were out doing some training. The silver eyed girl was about to have some strawberry ice cream before Blake told her Weiss's plan. Yang, on the other hand was shaking her head in return.

"No solo for a week? Yeah, right sure. She'll never make it."

"I don't think that's a good idea. The whole thing gets worse and worse" followed the leader.

"I told her that. But she didn't listened. She's determined to do it. Why does she has to be so stubborn?" the faunus sighed.

"This is Weiss we're talking about. She's stubborn as a mule. You add in her Schnee pride and she's a real case to deal with. But seriously, she's asking for more than she can chew" said the blond brawler.

"Maybe we should just ignore it. I'm sure she will come to her senses later."

"She won't. I saw her face. According to her, she wants to show that she's stronger than all of us."

"She won't last a day, I'm calling it" said Yang.

"Wanna make a bet on it?" Ruby smiled at her older sister.

"All right. 50 lien she won't even make it to a day."

"50 lien she will last more than two days. Sorry sis, but I know my partner better than you. The stubbornness is strong with her."

"You're on!"

"Unbelievable" Blake couldn't believe they were taking this situation like it was a game.

* * *

A week later. Things have gotten bad with Team RWBY. Because, Weiss has gone missing ever since she declared her her no solo challenge. The three girls have gotten worried that their white haired teammate wasn't showing up to their dorm, not attending classes, not attending the cafeteria, or the library. It was so unlike her to be absent on all those places. They came to the conclusion that she could have gotten kidnapped by Torchwick and the White Fang. So the girls along with JNPR searched all over Vale. Even contacting the police to aid them in their search. But in the end, they returned empty handed. They have no idea where could the heiress be. Ruby, Blake and Yang were really worried. What if she went insane from the arousal and completely lost her mind. The big question is, where was she. They already informed Ozpin to help them. And hopefully, they will find the heiress.

Team JNPR did their part in searching for the white haired girl. While the three members of RWBY were searching in the city. Their friend decided to stay in the school and resume their search. Beacon is a big place, there were probably areas they haven't looked yet. Jaune told his team to split up and searched everywhere. They will turned the place upside down if they have to, if they can find Weiss. Pyrrha went east, Ren went west, Nora went north and the Arc went south. The blond leader was worried. Specially when he knew why she was missing. Blake sent him a text a week before. Telling him, of her challenge. Being aroused for a week and without any relief. This sickness was a serious matter and he had no idea the limits, such can have on a person. Ruby, Yang and Blake were all aroused enough to beg him to do it with them. How bad must be for the Schnee heiress.

"_Everything will be all right. Just stop thinking about the negative stuff. Weiss is strong. Nothing bad will happen to her...I hope." _

The knight sighed as he opened the scroll to check on his teammates. They had nothing to report. He followed with texting the three members of RWBY. No results either. It was starting to seemed like it was an impossible search. Like trying to find a needle in a haystack. Jaune kept his calm, he was a leader. And as a part of being one, he needed to be patient. Not wanting to think the worse, the blond kept searching through the southern parts of the school. The Arc imagined how Ruby, Yang and Blake must be feeling now. Their teammate, disappeared without a word. And they had no idea where she could be. Soon, he was in a familiar place. The hallways of the dorms. But these weren't the ones for students of Beacon, but for guest teams. Any team that comes from the four kingdom to participate in the Vytal Festival. He hasn't checked here yet, so might as well give it a try.

So Jaune started checking all of the guest dorms for any signs of the white haired girl. There were so many, but he didn't gave up. Checking all of them, they were empty. No surprise. After minutes, the blond sighed. Looks like he won't be finding her here. The leader passed another vacant dorm, that he might not have checked. A sudden noise caught his attention. It was unknown, but he was certain it came from inside the guest dorm. Slowly, he opened the door. It was dark so he turned the light switch on. Eyes widened in shock as he was staring at Weiss. The heiress was gazing through the window of the vacant dorm. No way, he actually found her. A wave of relief hit the Arc, happy to have found her, all right and well. She hasn't noticed his presence yet. There was something strange about her, he couldn't put his finger. And why was suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"Weiss?"

The white haired girl turned to him. There was really something off about her. Her expression was a bit weird. Jaune really felt like was something wrong with the girl. A smile spread her features. Why was he getting chills on his spine.

"Thank goodness you're okay. Have you been here this whole time?"

"Yes" her tone was soft" it's so beautiful outside…."

"Why didn't you say something? Do you have any idea how worried sick everyone is? Ruby, Blake, Yang, all of us have been searching for you. You can't just leave and go missing for a week…."

The Arc paused. His eyes finally took a better look at the heiress. Namely, her legs. They were soaked. Scratch that, her combat skirt too.

"Were you taking a shower, just now?"

"No…."

"Then why is your skirt and legs looked like they've been hit by a fire hose" good point then again, showers aren't as super potent as a fire hose.

"Oh" she gazed down" I suppose I'm that wet, I didn't noticed."

"…...…"

"I forgot why I came here in the first place. My memory isn't working well."

Jaune wasn't surprised at her wetness. But it was more impressive from what he's seen from her teammates. She was obviously aroused so, he needed to be careful. It worried him of her last comment.

"Have you eaten anything?"

"No, in fact I haven't eaten in a week. And it's strange I don't feel hunger. But I do know one thing. I know exactly how I feel."

The blond knight was startled as the white haired girl ran to the door. Closed and locked it. Her pale blue eyes were now filled with extreme lust, she licked her lips. Now her expression has changed. It was so lewd. Jaune never thought he will ever get to see her like this.

"I'm horny as hell!"

"Uh Weiss…."

"Come on, don't deny it. I bet I'm in your wildest dreams. This is what you've always dreamed off. But now, it's a reality."

His face turned red as the Schnee heiress has her dress attire along with her bolero jacket. She was now in her underwear and high heels. White was the perfect color for her. The blond leader was having trouble thinking or what to say.

"A chance to fuck me. You thought I will never give you the time or chance. But here I am, your Snow Angel craving for your dick. All I can think about is fucking your brains out!"

"You're not going to give me a choice, are you?" pretty stupid question.

Her answer, she charged and tackled him to the ground. Blue eyes widened as she was now kissing him passionately. Holy shit, her tongue was all over his. When did she got the chance to make him open his mouth. Having her body on his lap didn't helped either. The Arc felt his erection hit him hard, he was more than ready now. It didn't took long for the knight to drown into his desires as he wrapped his around her body, pulling her closer. But moaning in their lips. To think he will ever kissed Weiss Schnee. Her lips taste as heavenly as he'd imagined.

**(Lemon time duh!)**

Weiss got up for a second as she removed her soaked panties and bra. Jaune was now staring at the heiress in all her naked glory. Petite breasts, creamy milk skin, nice thighs and her pussy was still dripping wet. She probably hasn't touched herself for a whole week. Explaining her high level of arousal. Not that he was complaining. The sex starved girl went back to his lap, taking off his belt and pants, leaving him on his boxers. The white haired girl grinned like a pervert at the large tent that has formed. Not wasting time she pulled the boxers down revealing his proud erected manhood. She was about to claim it with her hips wanting to experience that wild erotic ride. But she was stopped by the knight.

"What are you-"

"This is your first time, right?"

"I don't care if it hurts. I want it rough!"

"Calm down Weiss" he pulled her closer feeling her body and skin, the wonderful smell of her hair only fueled his hormones, increasing his arousal" we'll do this. I won't leave you like this. But you have to trust me, can you do that?"

She nodded, her hands trembling of excitement, she just wanted to have sex already.

"I'll be gentle at first. Afterwards, just let me know if you want me to go fast."

"_He's so considerate and kind. How did I ever missed this from him? I mean, I knew he was kind but now...It's like I'm seeing him in a new light." _

The blond smiled at her pulling her into a kiss. This time, it was soft. The heiress pulled him, caressing his hair, moaning his name. Sadly breaking it, the Arc decided to start exploring her body. He reached for small breasts, licking and biting slightly the hard nipples. This earned a loud moan from the white haired girl. With his hand, he was touching the other nipple. And with his other hand, he reached for her womanhood. Damn, she was more wet than her teammates as the Arc rubbed her clit. Another loud moan escaped her lips. Jaune felt his dick trying to have another erection just by doing that.

"No fair, no teasing. I wan it now."

"I'm sorry. I won't keep you waiting."

The blond changed the position as he grabbed the heiress and put her in one of the beds of the vacant dorm. He wanted her first time to be very memorable so he wanted her to be comfortable. And also, he wanted to be on top of her, feeling the warmth of her angelic body. He climbed on top, seeing her flushed face but it was filled with lust. Slowly, he guided his manhood to her wet entrance. The tip making it's way inside. Weiss groaned a little but she silenced by a soft kiss from the knight. Then, he broke it and started kissing her neck and chest while slowly thrusting inside. The white haired girl kept on moaning, losing all reason. Sex, that was all in her mind. When Jaune was done claiming kisses on her skin, he went for her lips again. Never forgetting to go easy on her until the pain leaves. Just like he did with the rest of the girls of Team RWBY, he only wanted the best in pleasurable experience for them.

"_I'm enjoying this…More than I thought, I love it, I don't want it to end. How foolish I was to think Jaune was unworthy of my time. They were right about him all along."_

"Ah! Oh! Yes Jaune, you're the best."

The blond leader kept slowly thrusting, while admiring her body as if she was a goddess that has to be worship. To think he will have sex with everyone from Team RWBY. It still felt so unreal, a dream he never thought it will come true. Weiss told him to increased his speed. Looks like the pain was finally gone as he obeyed. Thrusting faster and her moans were getting louder and wilder. Too late to be asking for protection. He will have to release it outside. He groaned thrusting him hard and fast and the heiress was loving it so much. The tightness of her pussy will make him reach his climax soon. Yet, he endured and resumed the intimate act. He wanted to lost longer so he can give his best to the white haired girl. All he was thinking, to give her the best experience ever for her first time. He felt her legs wrapping around his waist, she wanted to feel his manhood completely.

"Ah! Fuck! More, give me more. Don't stop!"

Jaune was so motivated by her responses, going faster. His stamina was enough to go full force on the Schnee heiress. He kissed her again not stopping on his movements. The Arc did his best, but he couldn't hold it in anymore. He was very close and so was Weiss. A few fast thrusts as both broke the kiss, giving an intense moan of pure satisfaction. The blond knight pulled out immediately but the girl got on her knees. He gave his cock a few strokes and that was enough for his release.

The cum hit the heiress all over her face and some, fell on her mouth. He couldn't believed she wanted this. But she wasn't offended in the slightest, oh no. Her face was lewd and satisfied. She started licking his seed from her face. She was enjoying the taste. The blond leader thought it was so erotic watching her eat his seed like it was mandatory for her survival. Taking his scroll he took a few pictures. That wasn't right, he knew it, but he wanted to. Weiss didn't argued as she pose for the pictures giving the peace sign.

**(Lemon end obviously) **

"_I'd say I'm pretty satisfied. Though honestly, I can go a few more rounds." _

"Weiss?"

The heiress was now sleeping soundly. Luckily she was able to cleaned herself from all the cum on her face. Jaune didn't blamed her. After that workout, anyone will be tired. But he was worried because she was still hungry. Maybe he will buy her some take out since the cafeteria was closed by now.

* * *

Ozpin stood in his office on his feet. He was feeling so much better now that he received the news that Weiss Schnee has bee found and she was unharmed. He felt sorry for the poor girl with the lecture Goodwitch gave her for running off like that. It was one problem out of the way. Now, it seems as another one was going to be solved. As he received a call from the CRI. Telling him the director of the facility will be calling him personally at a certain hour. This could only mean that they have finally found out about the strange substance Team RWBY was exposed to. His scroll sounded shortly after he took a sip from his coffee.

"Right on time" he answered the call" this is Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon."

*Evening Professor Ozpin. This is Director Collins head of the research department at the Cellular Research Institute.*

"It is a great honor to be finally speaking to you doctor. I've heard so much of your work and past achievements."

*I'm flattered but I'm certain we're not here to talk about my past successes.*

"Indeed."

*To the matter at hand. I had my staff working nonstop, on the substance your team of huntresses fell on during their mission at the institute. The results are not...To be taken lightly.*

"Please elaborate, doctor" the headmaster was starting to get worried.

*Of course. The liquid is a compound of many types of chemical mixed together. To add more information. It was part of a special project we developed in the past month. Which sadly, it didn't had the positive results we were expecting.*

Ozpin was getting more worried. Just get to the bloody point doctor.

*We wanted to know the effectiveness of increase hormonal activity in the human body.*

"…"

*Humans and faunus are all the same in characteristics, in some traits of their body and anatomy. Asides from their animal traits. We wanted to control the increase of hormonal effects in both species.

"…."

*Professor Ozpin, are you still there?*

"I'm still here doctor, my apologies for being so silent. I am carefully listening" he was trying so hard to process everything he was hearing.

*To put it simply the chemical has the effect to increase hormones to a high level. Anyone exposed will feel the effects in an instant. Leaving them to become sexually active.*

"…."

*The effect lasts until the subject has reached a satisfactory sexual level. In other words, an orgasm. However, as I said. This project didn't met to our expectations and thus it was considered a failure.*

"And that means?" spoke the headmaster.

*The effect doesn't die down after the subject has had an orgasm. It will keep on going and to make matters worse, the subject will be more sexually active than before. If it reaches another orgasm, the effect will increase further more. No matter how many orgasms, it will always return more effective than ever.*

"So you're saying my team of huntresses are constantly" aroused" as I'm speaking. And even if they're relief, they will remain aroused. Due that it's effect will be stronger and stronger."

*That is correct. But I do have some rather good news. The effect increases if the subject performs the act of self pleasure. Masturbation. But if they perform sexual intercourse it will lessen the effect for a few weeks. Two, three tops.*

"Doctor forgive my rudeness, can you really consider that to be good news? Ozpin wasn't happy.

*Not at all. However my staff worked day and night to find a cure and we have succeeded.*

The headmaster felt relief, finally some real good news.

*Truth is, there is no actual cure. Let me correct myself. The effects of the chemical are not permanent. We did a series of calculations of how long it will last. And we found out, it should be dying down in a couple of months.*

"How many months exactly?"

*Three to four.*

"I have a question Doctor Collins. If the subjects do go through with sexual intercourse will it make the effect lessen more, or will it have the opposite?"

*That is sadly another set of unfortunate news. Even if they are intimate and with constant orgasms. The effect will lessen however, the arousal will return ten times strong. I can only hope for the best to your students Professor Ozpin.*

"Will that be all doctor?"

*Yes, that is all the information my staff has gathered. I will keep in touch if we do discover something new that might be useful to help address the situation.*

"Thank you doctor for your help. I am feeling much better to know more of this, complication. Have a great evening."

*You too.*

The headmaster ended the call giving a long sigh" oh dear…."

He dialed a number as the person picked up the call quickly" Glynda. I apologize for bothering you so late. But I would like to discuss a very urgent matter with you as soon as possible."

Ending the call, he shook his head" by the Gods…."

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Jaune finally got laid with Weiss. But I have to give her credit being aroused for a week and no touchy touchy no matter how strong the effect. That takes a lot of will power. But she eventually broke down when she saw the Arc. Lucky him, he was there to make her feel better. **

**I know it was kinky that he came all over her face, then taking the photograph while she gave the peace sign. I've been seeing too much henta****i I mean, ****educational stuff. I just hope Pyrrha doesn't see that photo lol. He better save it to a secret folder. **

**-The truth is finally out as Ozpin finally knows what is wrong with Team RWBY. What will he do? **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***Dragon lord Syed 101- trust me there will be plenty of rounds with Ruby, you'll see. I'm plotting a pervert's paradise. **

***MeteorElDrago- I hope you're satisfied with this chapter because I am. Weiss went crazy from the arousal and showed Jaune no mercy lol. **

***razmire- you said it and she has fallen from Grace...In a good way. **

***Agent G- thank you for understanding. I will try to take your advice. Too many betas I had and they neither do a good job or they bail on me. I understand if they're busy with life. But if they chose to become my beta they should at least be committed to what they do. **

***drannakka- not quite but I will see what I can do. I have lots of plans with Blake due to her love for ninjas of love. Ruby and Yang, I have something plan too. I'm still thinking about the ice queen. **

***Guest- I have been thinking a lot about it and I have decided to add it to my challenge stories a RWBY/Nier Automate crossover with Jaune/2B or Jaune/2B/A2. I will update my profile page later. **

***Haseo55- you know what I agree. Jaune removing Blake's bow says a lot. Meaning he cares, accepts her as a faunus and he would love to see her with her cat ears exposed. Not feeling any shame because she's Blake, his friend whether she's a faunus or not. That's the kind of person he is. **

***Ultimate Kuuga- take it easy don't laugh too hard lol. Thank you for liking the chapter. **

***Ruberforumfree- I got used of putting the Lemon Time sing so sue me. **

***Jack Lycan- I said I will think about adding Pyrrha. It's probably a 10% chance it will happen not 100. But yeah I have also been thinking of keeping it Jaune/RWBY only. Thank you for liking the story.**

***Guest- has there actually being a time where Blake and Jaune are alone and having a small conversation? It doesn't has to be something that will last 20 minutes. Just ten seconds is enough. And yet RT made them hugged when they reunited in Argus. It felt off to me, it's like" Oh let me hugged Jaune even if I have never said anything to him. We're friends anyway". Besides we already know who she belongs to since CRWBY and the fandom made it so clear.**

***bluefish1945- I will do my best to continue it since I have so many ideas in the works. **

***AttuneKagune- I have no idea what you just said. You sound drunk. **

***Tamult- I know my English grammar sucks. **

***Guest- I am thinking of keeping it just Jaune/RWBY only. **

***Cool Annon- thank yourself**

***22cmays- LMAO! You know I would have done the same thing. Of course poor Jaune will feel so embarrassed. **

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: A possible solution


	6. A possible solution

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it rightfully belongs to me-I mean Rooster Teeth NO don't sue me!

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 6 A possible solution

(Location: Ozpin's office top of Beacon Tower Beacon Academy Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

When Goodwitch received a call from Ozpin, nearly at 10pm. She was ready to go and kill the headmaster with her bare hands. Why on Remnant he would call her so late. He told her it was an urgent matter. It has to be very urgent for calling her at such hour. For his sake it better be something urgent. Or she will use her crop and use it on him as a whip, putting the man in shape. So she went to bed thinking of the call, as the next day arrived. Now the blond teacher and huntress stood at the office of the headmaster. Punctual as ever, nothing less expected. Glynda kept her glare hidden but gave her usual serious expression. Ozpin just greeted her the usual way, offering her a cup of coffee. And she obviously declined wanting to get to the point, and the reason he called her last night. The man kept his calm and composure but another stare from woman, made him think twice.

So he told her, everything. Not leaving any details out. At the same time, he told her what he has in mind. A solution for their current problem. Goodwitch listened carefully at every single word. The seconds were passing, the minutes passed by. She stood in thought, hard to read her expression. The teacher remained still and calm. Maybe this was going better than Ozpin was expecting, as he took a sip from his coffee. And he waited for her reaction and opinion. Waited more good thing, he was a very patient man. The woman was sure taking her time. He didn't blamed her what he has told her is probably the craziest thing that has ever happened in this school. The headmaster has lived many life times and has been through a lot. This however, was something he has never heard of. Proof the events of this world will always be unpredictable. Finally, Goodwitch rubbed her forehead, facing the headmaster.

"All right. I have gathered my thoughts. Still perplexed. But, let's see if I can understand what you just told me. During their mission to the CRI, Team RWBY had an accident…."

"An incident, to be precise. It was caused by Roman Torchwick" corrected Ozpin.

"And this incident, is them falling to this liquid, substance whatever it is called. You took action as soon as the girls called for help. They claimed, they weren't feeling well. I will add that in yesterday's combat class Miss Schnee wasn't feeling a hundred percent to continue her match with Jaune Arc. She ended up forfeiting it. A very rare case, in my opinion. Point is, after weeks since you talked to the CRI to investigate the matter. You finally get a called from the director of the institute and tells you exactly what Team RWBY has been exposed to."

"That is correct" he took another sip.

"If everything director Collins said is true then you're planning of getting them out of the school. Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Ozpin...Have you lost your mind?!" she shouted.

"That is the precise reaction I was expecting from you."

"This is not a joke. Did you really think things through? They aren't just our students, but teenagers!"

"It's the perfect stage when they become" active" in certain practices."

"Not like this! Increasing the effect of hormones. Hormones Ozpin!

"I heard you the first time. It is not a normal procedure. It is why I called you. This situation must be handle now."

"Have they...I mean, have they…." she trailed off, she couldn't say it.

"I don't know. Clearly, they're not going to say a word about it. And I understand why they couldn't go through with it. I fear the worse has already happened."

"You don't mean…." Goodwitch stood shocked.

"Have they been caught in the act? If that is the case. Then, I have no choice but to expel them without a chance for them to defend themselves or give a valuable reason."

"They have a valuable reason. You can't just kick them out. They're good students, you know it."

"Regardless how I feel towards Team RWBY, rules are rules. As headmaster of this school, I must obey them. This behavior is not correct, you know it very well. I pray it doesn't come to that."

"Let's not waste any more time and contact them, at once. I need to know."

"That makes two of us. Call Miss Rose...On second thought, perhaps texting her is better. Tell her and her team to wait for us at their dorm in ten minutes."

Goodwitch nodded taking her scroll, texting to the number of the team's leader.

* * *

Team RWBY didn't know what to think, or feel at the moment. When Ruby got a text from Professor Goodwitch, she freaked out immediately. It's not every day, the teacher will send her a message. And when she read it out loud for her team, it got worse. According to the text, she and Ozpin needed to talk to them about something very important. They were coming to their dorm in ten minutes. The text also said that the matter they need to speak of, cannot wait. It has to be right now. Currently they were nervous, scared. Usually teachers or the headmaster himself would rarely visit their dorm like that. So the girls did some quick cleaning before their arrival. The ten minutes went up so fast. But enough time to make the dorm looked acceptable. And hide Zwei because they didn't know of his existence in the school because they don't allowed pets. At least, that's what they think.

There was a knock on the door and Ruby was the one to volunteered. She opened it, letting Ozpin and Goodwitch to entered. The silver eyed petite gave a cordial bow, welcoming them to their dorm. The others did the same, happy by their presence. Well, happy isn't exactly the word they would use. But, rather scared and worried. There was a moment of silence. It seemed like hours as the two were staring at the four. The leader did her best to keep things calm. Or keep her teammates calm. Because they were about to lose it. They were dying to know their purpose for coming. Before they woke up to start the day, Blake said something about Ozpin finding out the truth about the liquid they were exposed to. That's what had them on edge. Is this the reason why he w and Goodwitch were here. The blond teacher was staring at the four girls like she wanted to put a hole on their heads.

"Morning" Ozpin finally spoke" how are you all doing today?"

"Great" smiled Ruby while the others didn't looked like it.

"I'm glad. Now, I know that you must be feeling uncomfortable with out presence. Our visit must have been unexpected and we have a valid reason to be here. It is of big importance to speak to the four of you."

The girls stood silent, they all seemed like that have committed the ultimate crime. Well, sort of.

"Now, I don't keep you waiting. I will get straight to the point. Last night, I had a call from Doctor Collins. He's the director of the CRI."

RWBY's eyes widened in shock. It was exactly what they were thinking. This was it, he knows, and he must have told Goodwitch. They felt like they were on death row, walking the green mile. Weiss's face turned red and her body started shaking in fear. The thought of the headmaster knowing the truth was too much to bare. She might die from the embarrassment. Yang was ready to face the music, the same with her younger sister. Blake knew the truth will come out sooner or later since the day Ozpin decided to investigate their incident. She was the only one who was the calmest of the team. Honestly, neither of them knew how he will react, or Goodwitch for the matter. All they can do is wait for judgment to be made.

"Doctor Collins told me everything that was needed to know. So yes, we know the truth."

"….…...….."

"Um…." spoke Ruby" are we, in trouble?"

"No Miss Rose, you're not. None of you are. What you and your team have gone through it is not your fault. However, it is important that you tell me what has happened in the past weeks. The doctor told me clearly the effects of the chemical has "drastic" measures."

"I'll say" muttered Weiss.

"Well…." the silver eyed girl started.

"We got horny" replied Yang.

"Aroused" corrected the heiress.

"Yes, that is to be expected. But I need details."

The four girls looked at each other and blushed. Do they really have to say everything they've done since they fell on that hormone liquid.

"Let me rephrase that" Ozpin saw Goodwitch giving him a scolding gaze" I know you must have had the urge to relief yourself, given the circumstances. What I want to know, have you done it outside of your dorm."

"Most of the times it was in our dorm" said the red cloak girl.

"Most?" Goodwitch felt a headache coming on.

"I did it at the library. Nobody saw me" Blake immediately cleared the headmaster's doubts, but she was lying.

"Are you certain Miss Belladonna?"

"Yes" she kept her face straight, how to tell him the truth.

"Anyone else?"

"We made sure no one saw us. We have keep all of this, a secret from everyone else" said Weiss and did her best to be honest.

"Good. This makes the situation better" the headmaster smiled at the blond teacher before turning to them again" so, in conclusion. No one in the school knows about this?"

The girls looked at each other again, in doubt. Ozpin was starting to get worried.

"No one knows, right?"

"Well...There is someone, who might know" Ruby blurted out giving a nervous smile.

"Oh for dust sake!" Goodwitch got irritated" you were lying?"

"We were. Only one person knows, honest!" the silver eyed petite gulped.

"And who will be this person?" followed the headmaster.

"It's Jaune" said Yang finally breaking the ice.

The blond teacher stood shocked while Ozpin sighed.

"Mr. Arc? How does he know? Did any of you tell him?" Glynda was worried that the blond might tell his team.

"None of us did it's just...That he found out eventually, on his own" the team leader blushed a little.

"Did he…." Goodwitch was trying so hard not to gasp in shock" did he saw any of you?"

"No. Well, maybe he kind of saw one of us" the red reaper avoided gazing at Blake.

"For crying out loud Ruby, just tell them already!" Weiss has had enough as her face turned red.

"We had sex with him, all of us did" said the blond brawler speaking for her sister.

"…."

"Ruby was first, they did it in the cafeteria, when it was closed. There was no one. Then I did it with him outside of the school, and no one saw us. Blake did it with him at the music room before he saw her in the middle of a solo, and Weiss caught them in the act. And finally, ice queen did it with him in one of the guest dorms."

Goodwitch looked like she needed an aspirin. Her head was throbbing from the pain. She rubbed her forehead trying to process what Yang just said. Ozpin, on the other hand was calm. The situation hasn't changed that much, though it has gotten complicated. Someone got involved and he needed to know if he has told anyone else. They needed to keep all of this information a complete secret. Team RWBY's future in Beacon was at stake.

"Did any of you use protection?" the blond teacher finally asked, trying to remain calm.

"I did" replied Blake.

"And the rest of you?" she turned to the three girls.

"It's okay. Jaune released his tartar sauce outside. Except for Weiss, he released it on her face."

"RUBY!" the heiress was mad and embarrassed at the same time.

"I think he got a picture with her facial."

"YANG!" she glared at the brawler now.

Goodwitch felt the headache coming strong and she was gross out. Ozpin stood in thought.

"I knew I should have brought the whole coffee pot. Or perhaps something stronger like whiskey."

"This is inconsiderable!" said the blond teacher" teenagers, having sexual intercourse on school grounds."

"Except for me" added the brawler.

"That doesn't make a difference. You all did it, and with no protection either."

"Except for me" added Blake.

"Ozpin. I'm going to get Mr. Arc right now" her eyes narrowed wanting to unleash her wrath on the JNPR leader.

"Yes, you are. But you will not lay a hand on him."

"But he-"

"I want to hear his side of the story before we can come to any conclusions."

"It's not his fault. Jaune didn't wanted to do it, we make him do us" said Ruby.

"We asked him and took advantage of him" followed Yang.

"He's not to blame" followed the cat faunus.

"We wanted him. I sure did" said the Schnee heiress while muttering the last part, her cheeks were red.

"Are you sure you're all telling the truth? You don't have to protect him" said Goowitch.

The four nodded in return.

"Still, we need Mr. Arc here. Text him, Glynda."

* * *

A minute later, Jaune arrived at the dorm. He was surprised to see both Goodwitch and Ozpin. Team RWBY smiled at him while Weiss, turned her head away blushing. She was obviously still embarrassed of what happened. Having sex with him and she enjoyed it a lot. The Arc looked at the blond teacher. She was slapping her crop on her hand while glaring at him. What the heck did he do to make her so upset. And why did he felt like he was in big trouble. He hasn't done anything wrong that will earned him such a look. But, there has to be a good reason why he was called. The thought hit him hard. What if they know. RWBY did told him about the headmaster investigating on the liquid that made them aroused. If that's the case, oh boy. Then, he was in a whole lot of trouble. It will also explained why Goodwitch looked like she wanted to slap some sense into him.

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Arc."

"Am I in trouble?" it was the first thing that popped in his head.

"I assure you. You're not."

"Ozpin" Goodwitch scolded the man" there should be a punishment fitted for him after what he did."

"_So they know…." _he gulped.

"We already said it wasn't his fault" said Ruby while her teammates nodded.

"Let's just get to the point. We'll talk later" the headmaster turned to the knight" Mr. Arc. We already know the situation of Team RWBY. So, there is no need to deny anything that has occurred in the last weeks."

"I wasn't planning to lie."

"Good. We called you here because it is important you let us know immediately of the following. Have you tell your teammates or anyone else about this matter?"

"No, of course not! I would never...This is, too much, too personal. If I tell someone it will ruin them. It will destroy their lives forever. I don't want that. I would never forgive myself."

The four girls smiled at his comment. Same old Jaune, so kind and caring. They were also blushing. He was so nice. They really made the right choice in choosing to have sex with him.

"Can you confirm Team RWBY's claims of you, being intimate with them?"

"Yes" he wasn't going to lie or deny the fact, he did had sex with all four members of the team.

Goodwitch only glared further more at him.

"And can you confirm their claims that no one saw you when these events took place?"

"Yes."

Ozpin felt so relief and much better. If no one has seen or knows about it. Then, there will be no reason for him to act and have the girls expelled. Or Jaune too, for the matter. Still, he wasn't going to ignore this. Now that he knows, he must act now. From what Collins told him, the hormonal effect will keep going for months and it will keep on getting stronger every time it arrives. It will be madness if he lets them continuing to do such activities within his school. Because the next time, they won't be so lucky. Someone might see them. It would seem his alternative as a solution will have to do. Even if Goodwitch was against it. The man looked at the Arc, then at Team RWBY. Finally, at Glynda. He nodded knowing what to do.

"It does pleases me to know. You're all wonderful and talented students. It will be a real shame to take drastic measures in expelling any of you from this school. Fortunately, that is not the case. Without any witnesses to these events, that choice is no longer an option. However, this is a serious problem and something must be done. I have already made a decision. To prevent expulsion. As long as Team RWBY is under the effect of the chemical, they can't be here."

The girls were shocked not believing what they just heard. It was the same with Jaune.

"What are you saying?" asked the JNPR leader.

"For the time being, Team RWBY will no longer be attending Beacon. Call it, a temporary expulsion."

"No…." Weiss was shocked.

"For real?" Ruby followed.

"Guess it has to be done" Blake accepted the terms.

"Okay. You're not kicking us out for good. But you're still kicking us out. So, where should we go? You can't possible think of sending us back to our homes" said Yang.

Weiss shook her head at the thought. She didn't wanted to return to Atlas, to her family. She rather be dead then go back to that hell hole. The heiress could imagine her father scolding her, punishing her, going back to be isolated in the mansion. No thank you. Ruby and Yang didn't minded going back to Patch. But what should they tell to their father. We have a sickness that makes us horny and that's why Professor Ozpin sent us back until the it wears off. Taiyang will probably have a heart attack, if he finds out. Blake had mixed thoughts in returning to her home. Too many sad memories are in Menagerie though, it will be great to see her parents again.

"According to doctor Collins. The effects of the chemical are not permanent, It should last four months, perhaps five the most. My apologies, I should have mentioned this earlier."

Well that was a relief for the team. But not enough to make them happy, they were still being kicked out of the school. Not to return for months. That wasn't cool.

"You bring a valid point Miss Xiao Long. But rest assure, I don't have plans of sending any of you back. I'm certain you must be confuse by this. If you're not going back home then, where are you going? Allow me to clear any doubts you have."

Goodwitch sighed while shaking her head. He was actually going through with this. It was hard to believe it.

"You'll be staying in my private residence. Located in the northern region of Vale. Away from civilization and any Grimm activity in the vicinity. Still it will be recommended to bring in your weapons. A huntsman must always be prepare."

The girls were still shocked. So they weren't going back home, that was good. Specially for Weiss, who was so relief to hear the news. But this, it had them not knowing what to say.

"You have nothing to be concern of. I will make sure you're all treated well and your stay will be to your highest expectations" the headmaster has taken something from his pocket" also, you will be needing this."

"Why are you giving us your credit card?" said Ruby as she took the card.

"To buy supplies, food anything you may need. The residence fridge is currently empty. But there is water and power. I highly recommend buying the essentials."

"So, we'll be staying at your house for the next four months?" said Yang.

"Indeed. Call it, a vacation of the sorts. I'd say you're past successes has earned it."

"We can buy anything?" the silver eyed girl was still staring at the card.

"Yes. But please, be reasonable. Do not spend all of the lien. I'll be keeping a close eye on the balance of my card."

"Will do, Professor Ozpin."

Team RWBY seemed please with the headmaster's decision. Jaune was happy for them. This was way better than getting expelled. But still, they were going to be gone for a while. He was sure going to miss them. At the same time, the four girls were staring at him. After what they have shared with him, in intimacy. Their bodies, their virginity. They were going to miss him. It will be hard to let him go and say goodbye. The same with the rest of Team JNPR.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin" Jaune smiled at the man" for not expelling them. They don't deserve it. But now that I think about it, they really do need this vacation."

"It's the only possibility to evade expulsion. Now Team RWBY, please start your preparations. Get your bags ready. The bullhead will be leaving at 3 o'clock sharp. Not a minute late."

"Yes Professor!" Ruby gave a soldier salute.

"I suggest you do the same, Mr. Arc" the headmaster turned to the blond knight.

"Huh?" he blinked" what do you mean?"

"Apologies, I should have said it sooner. You'll be coming with Team RWBY too."

"What?" his eyes widened while the girls were all happy at the news.

"Somebody has to be there for the team, just in case they need some" comfort". You wouldn't abandon them in their time of need, would you?"

"N-No. But I...I can't go. What should I tell my team?"

"I already have that covered as I will speak with them personally. What matters, that you should get your things ready as well as your weapon. Not to mention you're already involved in this situation. I suggest you make the best of it and take responsibility as team leader."

"O...Okay…." he was dumbfounded while Team RWBY waved him happily.

"_This is going to be awesome!" _Yang was so happy with the news, she could think of the many possibilities having the Arc in their private vacation.

Needless to say, the rest of the team were thinking the same thing.

* * *

"I can't believe you're really going through with this. You can't be serious" said Goodwitch as they have already left the hallway of the dorms.

"It is for the safety of my students. I'm just simply doing my job as headmaster."

"What about the council? What are you going to tell them? You can't expect to stay quiet all along. They'll be demanding for an explanation."

"All in due time, Glynda."

"And Mr. Arc's team? They will eventually get suspicious. A four to five month mission. It is not normal for a first year team to get such a long one."

"My explanation will have to do. It is not fair, I understand. But, this has to be done."

"You do realize you just send them to an "erotic vacation"?" the blond teacher frowned at the immoral idea.

"The point of this vacation is for them to be engage away from the school, without anyone witnessing their activities. My residence is the only place I can think of under such short notice. It's location is well fitted for them to do" anything" and get away with it. We already know this is only temporary. After the chemical's effect wears off, everything will go back to normal."

Goodwitch had to agree with him there. Though, she doubted everything will go back to the way it was. Not after Team RWBY will have sex with Jaune for who knows how many constant times.

"I just hope Qrow doesn't find out. Knowing his two nieces are no longer virgins. And they will be continuously engaged."

Ozpin stopped walking gazing at the woman in thought. That will be a disaster. It will be worse if Taiyang finds out too. How he wanted those four or five months to pass already.

"As I said, all in due time. At any case, let's hope neither of them finds out. I fear for Mr. Arc's safety."

The teacher and huntress shook her head. She knew that was impossible. Qrow will find out one way or the other. And if he does find out, Taiyang will shortly followed.

* * *

Jaune was packing all of his clothes and things. Crocea Mors was already next to his suitcase. It was hard to believe, he was leaving too. With Team RWBY, away from the school and his teammates for four months. He could sense they were all staring at him. It was a bad thing but at the same time, it will be great. Being with them especially when the arousal will hit them. Sex, sex and more sex. Looks like he was starting to become a sex addict, Remnant help him. But seriously who would ever think an average guy like him will be having sex with four beautiful girls. Him, of all people. Ozpin already told his team that he was going to a very important mission with Team RWBY. They didn't took it well. It wasn't that long until he was finally done, packing. Getting up to see his teammates. They were sure not happy with this piece of news. He didn't blame them since this mission came from out of nowhere. And he has to leave so soon.

"I can't believe you leaving us behind!" spoke Nora giving her leader the sad puppy eyes" I thought we're a team and teams are suppose to be together always!"

"Give him some space. I know it's not easy on him either" said Ren.

"Yeah, this whole thing came so suddenly. I still can't believe I'm leaving."

"It doesn't make sense" said Pyrrha gazing at her partner" why only you? I understand sending Team RWBY, but just you. If this mission is very important wouldn't it make more sense if they send all of us too?"

"Ozpin said he will send us as reinforcements, if necessary" replied the magenta eyed teen.

"Yes. But still...The mission must be difficult" added the red head.

"_You can say that again" _the Arc sweat dropped remembering what will he go through during this mission.

"Look guys, I will miss you all. But it won't be forever. There's still time before the bullhead takes off. Let's enjoy these hours we have left to spend time together. Right?"

"Now you're talking! Ren make some pancakes, Jaune's favorite!" said the Valkyrie.

"I'll get on it" smiled her childhood friend.

"Why don't we work on your training before leave?" asked his partner.

"That's a great idea. Thanks Pyrrha."

"And! We'll watch some movies. You get to pick them" added the hammer girl.

"Guys…." the blond felt like crying his teammates being such great friends.

Jaune will never get tire of saying, what will he do without his team. They were his best friends. Four months, or five according to Ozpin. Sure, it was any boy's dream to go out on a vacation with four girls and most likely he'll be having sex with them again. That was awesome and all. But, he was going to miss his teammates. Drying his tears, he smiled choosing to spend his time with them, and make it count. The hours left, he will make the best of it.

* * *

Jaune left the school with his bag. It was almost time for the bullhead to depart. His teammates decided to accompany him to the hangar launching bay. As they walked the long bridge of the school, they could see the ship. Team RWBY were already there, waiting for him. Looks like they have already put all their things, and they were ready to go. They four girls spotted him, as they all smiled. Even Weiss, which it was a shocker for the blond leader. Suddenly, the Arc felt his hand getting a gentle squeeze. Turning to his partner, Pyrrha had a smile, but it was a sad one. Of course she was going to miss him. He smiled back at her, assuring he will return. Though he hasn't given it thought that the red head could have a thing for him. That really bothered him. Pyrrha was a great person and strong but he, he didn't know how he feels for her. Maybe he didn't like her that way.

"_I know how I feel, I just don't want to hurt her feelings" _he knew very well the feeling of getting rejected with his experience over Weiss.

"_And yet...I had sex with her. The irony." _

"You're just in time!" said Ruby.

"Five minutes before launch" said Yang.

"I guess this is it" the knight turned to his teammates" try to get along Nora. And don't worry, I'll return. All of us will."

"I can behave, you know" replied the Valkyrie.

"Just be careful" said Ren.

"Good luck to all of you" followed Pyrrha giving another glance to her partner.

"We better get on board. It's almost time" said Weiss.

"Bye guys" Jaune smiled as he followed the girls inside the Bullhead.

"Bye Jaune! Come back soon!"

As the hatch of the ship closed. The Arc stood in shock at the interior of the aircraft. There were so many bags, and suit cases. Well, Ozpin did gave RWBY his credit card to buy anything needed for their long term mission. He hoped they didn't spent all of the headmaster's lien. Because it looked like they bought an entire mall. The inside of the ship was full, with the four girl seated in the corner. One thing caught his attention. A large box of condoms. Gazing at the team, they were all blushing. Yeah, they will obviously buy them.

"You're going to need them, lover boy!" smirked Yang.

"_Like I didn't see that coming. I don't know if I should be worried or eager."_

* * *

**To be continued**

**-So Ozpin's plan is sending Jaune and RWBY to his private home. Not bad, best way to avoid any sex in the school. **

**-Sorry no lemon in this chapter. But I assure you its going to get very hot in the coming chapters. **

**-Replying to reviews: **

***1v2- don't worry there will be plenty of ahegao. There's something about it that I love. Some call it a creepy expression I see it as lewd. **

***roxasdualwielder- buddy Jaune's penis is in for quite a long and wild ride lol.**

***bluefish1945- I'm planning of giving everyone ahegao. It's a smut story after all.**

***MeteorElDrago- thank you and there's more to come. Hotter lemons than ever. I am committed to make it so. **

***shirou6655- Jaune has plenty of stamina he can keep a couple of rounds. We'll see how RWBY will test his limits. **

***MasterofMinds- I believe this chapter has answered your question. **

***Ultimate Kuuga- Jaune will be put to the ultimate test. How much can he endure? **

***Agent-G- I know and I did it on purpose. Because I'm planning to add more foreplay in the coming chapters. **

***Stratos263- yep horny girls getting hornier and hornier and hornier lol.**

***Wolfpackersson09- I don't know if he will get them pregnant. They bought a box of condoms so safety first. **

***razmire- really? I don't know, mayyyybbeeeee. **

***Guest- oh yeah I forgot to add that story to my challenges thanks for reminding me.**

***PF115- thanks for the suggestion. I have something similar in mind. Stay tune.**

***AttuneKagune- Um...I don't get the joke sorry.**

***Rain Dance Jam- the arousal effect is not permanent it was said in the last chapter and in this one too. **

***Haseo555- that's the idea of the story nailed it on the head. **

***Tamult- thanks for the suggestion.**

**-I have put my foot down and keep the story Jaune/RWBY. Sorry Pyrrha fans or Arkos fans. I started this story Jaune/RWBY and it will remain that way. **

**-As always thank you very much for all the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Vacation of Vacations part 1


	7. Vacation of Vacations part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of Rooster Teeth but I prefer the manga that is way better.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 7 Vacation of vacations part 1

(Location: above the skies of Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

Jaune stood seated aboard the bullhead. The blond didn't know how to feel. First of all, he was more than happy Team RWBY will not be suspended from Beacon. Ozpin made the wise choice to keep them away from the school. So long, the effect of the arousal chemical is still in their bodies. The headmaster made the call to send them to his private house located in the outskirts of the kingdom. A remote area free of Grimm but regardless they have taken their weapons for the ride. Blue eyes gazed at all of the things the four girls have bought. There was no way everything they bought were clothes. He already knew there was a big box of condoms among those things. Unfortunate for him, Ozpin has also decided that he had to accompany the girl team. Simply, because he can" calm their urges". That was a pretty word to describe it. So he was to be away from his teammates for a couple of months.

A vacation. That's what the headmaster said. Well, it was one. They will be away from school, relaxing from all of the homework and Huntsmen activities. As, other things. Jaune tried to calm down, was he getting anxious, was he looking forward to this. Of course he was looking forward to this. He had sex with these girls, and it was amazing. He will be a complete idiot to say that he wouldn't wanted to do it again. He WANTED to do it again. The experience with each girl was unique and different. But it never changed the fact that it felt good. Pure pleasure and excitement. Just thinking about it was making him" rise to the occasion". The Arc calmed down, now it wasn't the time. There will be plenty to think of perverted thoughts later on. He has to be the luckiest guy in the world. In a way, he was getting reward being sent away from his teammates, rather than getting punished.

"_Thank you for this" _that was all he had to say.

Sure he will miss Ren, Pyrrha and Nora. But for this, it was worth it. Thank you, for whoever was up there and give him this vacation. Best vacation in his entire life, hands down. Now, that he thought about, he was glad Team RWBY got exposed to that chemical. And he didn't meant it in a bad way. Because of it, he lost his virginity and he has gotten better at sex. At least, that's what he thinks. Taking to consideration the four girls opinion. So yeah, he was that good and he was proud of it. What will his parents think. His father will be so proud, running his mouth about having" the Arc charm", whatever that was. Because, hell, he didn't had it. His mother would give him a lecture of taking responsibility and be a true man. No matter how many girlfriends he has. But wait, Team RWBY weren't his girlfriends. They were his friends or "sex buddies" for the time being. Better enjoy it while it lasts.

The blond leader turned to the four girls. They were obviously chatting. No way, they will stay quiet during the whole trip. They seemed pretty hype for this vacation. One, because they won't get kicked out of Beacon, two because they will have sex with him when they get aroused again, three no homework, tests. That's what makes vacations the best. Specially this one. Then, they were were staring at him back. The Arc gasped turning his gaze away and in return, RWBY were giggling. He heard Yang whispering something about" getting back to it". Jaune bet the brawler was the one who got the idea of buying that box of condoms. Safety first. If the arousal was going to get worse and it couldn't be controlled, might as well use protection. He leaned back while the girls were still gazing at him, and some were stealing glances. Like Weiss. The white haired girl was blushing a little.

The pilot said they will be arriving shortly. This made the girls more anxious, very curious to know what Ozpin's private house would look like. He was the headmaster of one of the four kingdoms most popular schools. So, he was loaded. Not to mention how much they spent on their things for their vacation. It was definitely no small cabin in the woods. Team RWBY gazed through the windows of the ship. They were able to see something in the distance. Eyes widened, they couldn't believe it. The house ahead was exactly as they were thinking. It was big, probably with many rooms and other features. This is where they will be staying for the next three to four months. Jaune, joined them and he was shocked. Holy crap, this house was huge. It really reflects that it belongs to a school headmaster. Now the girls couldn't wait until they land and check the whole place out.

The place even had its own docking bay. Which, it should be obvious. The bullhead landed shortly while the girls immediately left to check out the view from up close. They didn't wasted time getting all of their things from the ship. It was time to have a look around Ozpin's private home. Weiss admitted, the house wasn't as big as the Schnee manor. But, it was still big. Jaune obviously offered to help them carry the things. He was already missing Beacon and his team. Ruby had the key, entrusted by the headmaster. Just like he entrusted his credit card. The silver eyed girl didn't waited long as she opened the lock to the entrance. Once the door opened the pilot of the bullhead contacted Ozpin telling him, they have entered the house. And shortly, he took off from the docking bay. The four girl and boy were now staring at the inside of the home. They were in awe.

"…...…...…...…"

Large, living room, two floors, decorations that looks very expensive. It was perfect, the dream house for anyone. The girls went crazy, becoming curious like cat. Looking around, wanting to see the whole place in a quick tour. Jaune did the same but he was more" formal" about it. Three floors damn, he was going to have a hard time searching for the bedrooms. This house must have more than five. They hit the mother load. Without a word the Arc went on his own in search for a room. He didn't wanted to bother the girls since they will be too busy checking things out. It might take them the whole day seeing the entire house. It's not that he was tired, he just wanted to be alone. Maybe call his teammates back at Beacon. The last thing he wanted was to get RWBY's mood down. They were too happy and he was, he still didn't know. The sex part was great, he won't deny it. But being away from his team, it wasn't the same. Guess he will have to try and make the best of it.

* * *

A few hours later and he was able to find a bedroom. It was on the second floor. Jaune was in awe at the sight. The room was twice as big as a dorm. A nice comfy bed, definitely king size. He brought his bag and things and unpacked. Knowing he will be staying here for a long time. It didn't took him that long to set everything up. After he was done, he decided to call on his teammates. Pyrrha was obviously the one picked up the call. The red head sounded so relief to hear his voice. The Arc took to her for a little while, then at Ren and Nora. They wanted to know how was everything with the mission. The blond hasn't forgotten this vacation was a big cover up by Ozpin in a place of a difficult mission that will take them months to accomplish. Well, having sex with Team RWBY until the arousal effect is gone was going to be a hard mission. Literally" hard".

Closing the scroll, Jaune was feeling better. It's not like he will never see them again. After doing another checkout of his room, he decided to see what the girls were up to. Either they were still looking around, or maybe eating, watching television, or playing video games. Ozpin must have a video game system somewhere in this big house. A knock on the open door was heard, the blond smiled turning to the person. Before his eyes widened, face reddened, jaw hit the floor, while dropping his scroll. Somehow, he had a feeling someone from the all girl team will come to him. After searching the whole second floor until finding the right room. The Arc was feeling like all the blood from his body has moved to his head. Holy crap, the sight before him was so glorious. And he couldn't say a word. Because, he was frozen on the spot. Not to mention he already had an erection.

The member of RWBY who has visited him, was the leader of the team. But Ruby wasn't wearing her usual attire. The silver eyed girl was wearing something very" erotic". A red baby doll. Jaune was at a loss for words. He wasn't used of seeing the girl showing so much skin. That time he had sex with her at the school cafeteria, she wasn't completely naked. Her innocent nature would never allow her to show skin. Except when she's under the arousal. Looks like it was her turn. The blond was already drooling at her body. A petite with such amazing features. Her breasts weren't that big or small, perfect balanced size, and nice thighs for her age. The leader turned around showing the Arc her thong, a nice round ass to boot. Her face said it all, so lewd craving for sex. Seeing the bulge on his pants made her licked her lips. The perfect reaction she was expecting.

"R..Ruby…."

The petite didn't replied. She closed the door and lock it. She walked to the blond in a very sensual matter. Her face was still filled with sexual hunger. The Arc was about to say something but he silent by a passionate kiss from the silver eyed leader. It shocked Jaune she was using a lot of tongue and her embraced it. Using the same amount of tongue. Ruby moaned in pure delight as she reached for his pants, caressing the bulge that was his erection. It made the knight groaned, lust taking over him. He reached for her neck kissing and licking her collarbone. Another moan from the reaper as she was in a hurry to unbutton his pants. Jaune kept his work on her neck while his hands reached her breasts, fondling them slowly. He could see through the top of the baby doll, the nipples were really hard. From the fabric, he licked one of the nipples making the petite to gave another moan. The pleasure was so intense she stopped in unbuttoning his pants.

"I'm just warming up, I'm going to drive you crazy."

His words made Ruby shivered in the anticipation. More moans escaped her mouth as he resumed to lick her nipples, while fondling her breasts. The silver eyed girl finally removed the top, exposing her decent size boobs. And Jaune was able to devour them better now. The girl was lost in pleasure knowing she was so wet. But the Arc hasn't touched her crotch yet, he wanted to continue the foreplay with her breasts. Composing herself, the female leader was able to pull down his pants, followed by his boxers. There stood his manhood standing proud and tall. She stroke it rapidly surprising the blond knight. She wanted it inside already, but she wanted more fun, more foreplay. This pleasure will be the prelude of what's to come. Ruby caught his attention kissing him again, before pushing him to the bed. The blond had no idea what she was doing. Until, he was met by her wet pussy, right in front of his face. While she was on the opposite side stroking his dick.

"You're very naughty Ruby."

"I'm a bad huntress and I need to be punished. So punish me hard Jaune and don't hold back."

And he did punish her, eating her wet pussy and she was sucking on his cock. Both were doing a 69. The feeling was amazing, giving her oral pleasure while she was giving him oral pleasure was truly satisfying. Jaune never thought he would actually do this position with anyone, ever. While he satisfied his hunger, he gave the petite's ass a few spanks. Bad Ruby needs to be taught a lesson. He kept spanking her and she didn't minded still devouring his dick in fact, she was loving it. It's like the Arc could read her mind and give her the pleasure she desires so much, how she wants it. So she did her best in return boobing her head up and down sucking on his pillar of flesh. Trying to deep throat him. The pleasure was building up with their actions. It wasn't long until Ruby reached her climax. The Arc ended up releasing his seed in her mouth as the petite was able to swallow it all.

Jaune drank her juices and he loved it. It was sweet and salty. She really came a lot. He gave a few more spankings to the silver eyed girl's ass making her moaned. Ruby was still looking at him with so much lust, while stroking his dick. So lewd it kept his manhood rock hard. The petite leader has taken a condom, looks like she was ready for the main event. Opening the small package using her teeth she was able to place the rubber perfectly on the pillar flesh. There, he was protected.

"You want it now?"

"Yang told me you fucked her doggy style. I want it too."

"You want doggy style. I'll give you anything you want."

The young reaper moaned in anticipate as the Arc positioned himself behind her. Her nice round ass was in perfect view. He couldn't help it but spank it one more time. Ruby moaned in return. He ran his hands all over it hungrily. He was going to give it to her all right. The knight licked his lips smacking his dick on the girl's butt cheeks. It sounded nice, he was doing playfully to see how she will react. The reaper whined wanting it in already. Jaune wasn't one to tease and besides he was too horny to argue with the petite leader. Removing the red thong, the blond slowly entered his cock in her pussy. He moaned, it was so tight as Ruby gave a louder moan. She forgot the feeling of his dick, how she has missed it, how she wanted it badly again. The blond leader started with slow thrusts before increasing speed a little. He gave another spanking to the petite's ass. Soon he was going fast as both moaned in pure bliss and pleasure.

"Yes Jaune! Faster! Give me more!"

"Yeah Ruby baby, I'll give it to you faster!"

The Arc went as fast as he could, driving her crazy. When he wasn't holding her ass, he grabbed her arms deepening the thrust. Ruby loved it, she was able to feel his entire length. The pleasure was increased and she was losing her mind in a great way. The blond was truly a machine made for sex. Better than any dildo. And when he wasn't grabbing her arms, he went for her breasts. As Jaune kept on pounding her fast, he was loving the feel of fondling her boobs. That smacking noise of his pelvis colliding with the petite's backside was the best. It kept getting louder with each increased of speed. Then the silver eyed huntress was able to get up and grabbed him in a full kiss. That didn't stopped him from resuming his thrusting. With one hand, he was holding her breast and the other, reached for her clit. That was enough to drive the young reaper to an almost orgasm.

"Ahhhhhh! Jaune I can't hold it anymore!"

"Me too!"

Another kiss as he kept on thrusting. He could feel his climax arriving. Poor Ruby was the first to cum. A huge pool of her juices felt on the Arc's pelvis and into the bed. The blond leader kept on the pounding until he finally came. He felt filling the condom with his seed as he moaned loud, followed by the petite. He didn't noticed her ahegao expression when his orgasm hit her. The reaper felt her whole body going numb after that release. By Remnant, it was even better than the last time. This was the best sex she has ever had. And of course it has to be Jaune who gave it to her good. As they were done, they were still in the doggy style position. The blond embraced the girl while panting and both fell on the bed. Gazing at the female leader, her expression was one of pure satisfaction. He has succeeded in fucking her good. And she was smiling at him, planting a soft kiss on his lips. As for the filled condom, the blond got rid of it. In the trash can in the bathroom next to the room.

"You're the best Jaune…." with that she closed her eyes from exhaustion.

"_Guess it won't hurt if I take a quick nap" _he smiled sleeping next to the silver eyed girl.

* * *

Hours later they woke up. Ruby was very pleased as she left his room with a big smile in her features. But not, before giving him another kiss. Jaune felt so much better but he could have gone a few more rounds with the reaper. But that will be too greedy from his part. Not to mention the petite was no longer aroused. Better not take advantage of it. Do it with them when they're horny under the chemical's effect. That workout left him hungry for real as he went to the kitchen. And oh boy, the kitchen was bigger than any of the rooms. It wasn't that hard as the Arc just went to the fridge. Maybe he should have helped the girls placing the food and other things. But back then, he was thinking of his teammates. The blond made himself a nice sandwich with everything on it. It was delicious hitting the spot. The others must be busy and he was feeling like taking a dive.

Before leaving Ruby let it slipped that this house has a pool, a sauna and a hot spring. So Jaune took his chances with the sauna. It will be his first time in one. This house really has everything. It was a shame he didn't asked the reaper the directions to get there. The knight spent like an hour getting there. Obviously the sauna will be near the large pool. Finally, he was relief to be here after getting lost. With his towel wrapped around his waist. The leader was ready to sweat. Not that he didn't sweat after banging Ruby. The silver eyed petite gave him a nice workout. Reaching for the door, he stopped as he was able to hear moaning coming from inside. Jaune took a peek from the small glass in the door. Obviously he couldn't see with all of the steam. Guess, the only way to find out was to enter and see who was the girl that was probably doing a solo. Slowly, he opened the door and closed it immediately, letting himself in.

The moans were louder. Looks like she didn't heard him when he entered the sauna. Good, so his cover wasn't blown yet. Looking through the steam he was able to see the RWBY member responsible for this perverted act. Blue eyes widened spotting Weiss. The Schnee heiress had her legs spread, fingering herself. Her long white hair was tied on a bum. Next to her naked body was her towel. She didn't seemed to need it. Her expression was of pure lust, her cheeks were red resuming her moaning. But most of all, her body was covered in sweat. Jaune got so hard at the sight. It was every day one will see Weiss Schnee masturbating in a sauna. But not to worry, her knight was finally here. To make her feel all better. If she was under the chemical effect, then she won't mind seeing him here. Has he had a big surprise for her. Jaune finally removed his towel, showing his hard manhood.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting."

"Better late than never. My fingers aren't enough for me" the heiress gave him a lewd expression licking her lips, at the sight of his dick.

"I'll give you a hand, then."

"You're going to give me more than just a hand, Jaune Arc."

"As you wish princess."

"Heiress" she corrected him.

Both embraced letting their bodies get hot under the steamy place. They kissed passionately as Weiss moaned in his mouth. How badly she wanted this. Her arousal got worse when it hit her. It got better as Jaune kissed her neck, slowly moving to her small breasts. He licked the hard nipples making her moaned. The blond didn't care of the size of her breasts, he wanted her as much as she wanted him. The Arc was already sweating not letting the steam interrupt his ministrations on the white haired beauty. The blond stopped much to her disappointment, but he whispered. To lean on the bench and kept her legs spread. She obeyed not having any shame to be showing him her pussy in plain view. It's already beyond wet so what the heck. She was dying of anticipation knowing what he has in mind. She was so curious to know how is it feels to get oral sex. She was about to find out.

Jaune reached his destination, her wet pussy. The smell coming from it was so strong. The heiress was probably doing herself for a while. Good thing, he was here now. The blond ran his tongue all over her outer walls, making the heiress screamed. His tongue ran all over while he was fingering her clit. The Arc tried all different of variations. From inserting fingers, to licking her clit, anything to give her the best pleasure she has ever had. And everything was working as Weiss moaned loudly, holding to her dear life. Like she was in a roller coaster that was going down at fast speed. She was trying to find something to hold on until she grabbed the blonds' head. Making sure he stays there, eating her pussy. It wasn't that long until she came. The Arc was able to make her climaxed with his impressive tongue and finger skills. The torrent of her juices hit his face and he gladly drank all he could. Most of it feel on the ground.

"Something tells me, you haven't had enough."

"We're just getting started."

The white haired girl made him leaned in, his hard dick in plain view. He groaned as she was stroking it.

"I'm the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. I have a right to please you too."

"Go ahead, I'm not stopping you."

Her expression was truly lewd. As she gave him a few more strokes before running her tongue all over the tip. That was enough to make the Arc moaned. She was teasing with the licks but it felt so good. Then she added the stroking making him feel so good. It was hard to believe this was Weiss' first time giving oral. Because, she was being a real pro now. After a couple of minutes the heiress finally made her move, taking his cock in her mouth. She did her best to get whole length in. Jaune's eyes widened feeling the pleasure, she was sucking him rapidly. It was impossible that he was about to reach his limit. She was that good, reaching for her head, he made sure she deep throats him. Her eyes were on him, loving his expression from the blow job she was giving him. It wouldn't be long before the blond leader, couldn't take it anymore. He felt his climax near.

"Weiss, I'm cumming!"

When she heard that, the heiress removed herself. Followed by stroking him rapidly. The wave of cum hit her face and mouth as she moaned in return. It was so hot, it felt so good hitting her skin. She kept stroking him licking some of the cum in her mouth. Such a strong smell and she loved it. Jaune stood panting from his orgasm watching the white haired girl clean her face from his seed. Using her tongue, tasting every ounce of it.

"Delicious. I really missed tasting your cum. You still have that picture in your scroll?"

"O-oh yeah, I do."

"Good. Keep it as a reminder how much I love your cum" the heiress gave him another lewd expression, with a wink.

Weiss reached to her towel where she had her condom. She rip the strap with her teeth, she came prepared just like Ruby. Like her partner, she volunteered to put it on. She licked her lips as she placed it on the Arc's pillar of flesh. A perfect fit. Jaune stood calm and aroused as the heiress climbed on him, she really like being on top. Both kissed passionately using a lot of tongue action. The blond smacked her ass earning a yelp. She only grinned like a pervert liking the sudden spank. Grabbing his dick straightening it up because she was about to inserted in herself. Jaune helped her making sure she's very comfortable when she receives it. It was in as she moaned and the knight groaned, her pussy was also tight. He wanted to go easy but the heiress started grinding her hips fast. So she wanted it rough, that was fine with him. She was no longer a virgin so it wasn't going to hurt this time. Grabbing her ass, he started bouncing her on his cock.

"Oh! Ah! Yes, faster, harder!"

Jaune obeyed her commands and increased the speed of his thrusts. He loved hearing that smacking noise proof of their love making. He spanked her ass a couple of times. Bad Weiss needed a lesson for being such a big time pervert. Masturbating in a sauna. The Arc was silenced by a kiss from the white haired girl. Kissing while thrusting and she was grinding her hips. Amazing, better than the first time. The heiress was truly out of control, arousal so high. There was no shame in her because she wanted this. She was yearning for his dick for a while. Both moaned as the speed increased further. Her pussy felt so good. Tight pussies are the best. The sauna was covered by the steam, their bodies were filled with sweat. It only turned them on more. So slippery and wet. Sweaty sex is good. Jaune kept going at it losing his mind, all this pleasure was so overwhelming. He grabbed her body settling her down on the bench. Now, he was on top of her.

"More! Fuck me with all you strength!"

And he obeyed again, thrusting like he has never thrust before. Weiss' body was becoming so numb, she couldn't feel it anymore. Only Jaune's hard cock, only the pleasure she was getting from it. How she didn't wanted this to end. The sex, the heat, the steam, the sweat, it was all amazing. He was so rough, so dominant. She loved it, she loves this side of the Arc. Perverted, wild, passionate, with nothing on his mind but to give her the best in pleasure. He was only here to please her. And pleasing her is exactly what he was doing. Her moans were so loud as her nail dig into the flesh of his back. The blond leader yelped from the pain but it didn't stopped him from going at it. All good things must come to an end, as both were very close to reach their climax. Both were staring into each other's eyes while moaning. They really didn't wanted this to end.

"Jaune! I'm going to-"

"Me too!"

"More, let's cum together!"

A few more thrusts did it. Jaune groaned as he shot his load on the condom and his pelvis was hit by a large torrent of the heiress' love juice. Weiss had an ahegao expression when she climaxed. But kept at it until the strong feeling of their orgasms left their bodies. They were panting, their bodies covered in so much sweat, staring at the other. The white haired girl's face was red, an expression of pure satisfaction. Both kissed one last time but this time, it was soft. However, their bodies didn't separated. They stood in their union as it was never ending sex.

"We should do this more often in the sauna."

"I'm up for it, if you're up for it."

"Pervert" she was smiling.

"Look who's talking. The one doing herself here in the first place."

"I can't help it if it was that stupid chemical that did this. I needed it."

"And I'll be here when you need some..."Relief"."

"Thanks" she smiled again before getting worried" are you okay. I'm sorry for hurting your back."

"It's okay. My aura will heal it eventually."

"Can we...Stay like this for a little while longer…?" Weiss blushed a little.

"Sure" he made a mental note to remove the filled condom later.

And to think this was just the beginning of what this vacation has in stored for Jaune Arc.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-Ruby and Weiss got owned by Jaune lucky bastards. What do I have in store for Blake and Yang? That will be my secret until the next chapter lol. **

**-Sorry for the wait I'm working on other stories. Slow updates but I'm getting there.**

**-It's official we have ahegao I wanted to add it as the girls truly enjoy getting fuck hard by Jaune. **

**I could totally picture Ruby wearing a red baby doll. You might be wondering what inspire me to write this perver**** I mean work of perfect literature ahem. I was inspired by artists who knows how to draw good RWBY hentai like shonomi, aestheticc- meme. If you don't know where you can see their works just PM me and I'll give you the address. Of course you have to be 18 and over lol. **

**-Replying to reviews: **

***MeteorElDrago- here you go hope you like this chapter you perv. **

***ehbon172- dying from having too much sex doesn't seem like a bad thing lol. I'd say Ozpin has made Jaune's fantasies come true. **

***CoolAnon- lol yeah Ozpin's best idea yet. **

***Gammagyro- I don't mind the ideas just PM me. And I do have plans when things get serious. When RWBY will realize they have feelings for Jaune and they want more than just his friendship. **

***Vanitas50- hmm...Don't know about creampies since for now Jaune's frosty will have to stay in the condom for the time being. **

***roxasduelwielder- true, true. Better a condom than pills.**

***Ultimate Kuuga- don't worry there's plenty of condoms to go around. I don't feel sorry for Pyrrha at all I like Arkos but I'm writing this story as Jaune/RWBY no one else included. **

***chimchar 14- lol that's right it's going to be arousal heat.**

***PF115- I think classes is the last thing on their mind. **

***Agent-G- I have no intentions to focus on classes since I doubt I'll be following canon with this story. Also they bought supplies before leaving Vale. However Ozpin's private home remains in the wall of course. Apologies I should have brought those details.**

***Xellos1- LOL I don't know about that. I haven't even thought of including Raven in all of this. Maybe she will watch and learn, then use Tai for a guinea pig lmao. **

***Haseo55- yes that's exactly what I have in mind. Asides the sex the girl will spend a lot of time with Jaune getting to know him more. And that's when falling for him will come. I do have each of RWBY dating him in a couple of chapters. Their stay in Ozpin's private home will be one to remember. **

***Stratos263- don't worry Jaune is tougher than he looks. It will take more than 4 girls to break him down. Having lots of aura helps too.**

***1v2- I haven't included it yet. But Yang bought more than one box of condoms *wink.**

***Guest- sorry but Pyrrha will be alone on this one. **

***HoamKimVu- nope it will only be Team RWBY. But who knows I might make another story that will include other 4 girls like a spin off. It's all in the future. **

***Guest- thank you for understanding I'm doing my best updating all the stories I have in my agenda.**

***razmire- you guessed right. They did bought food of course but some, let's just say they aren't your" typical supplies".**

***ZeroHuman- in this story they're 17 not following canons of the time skip in v4. So they're teenagers. Sex on school grounds at least in Beacon is forbidden it's indecent and immoral. **

***Broken Requiem- you're not stupid with asking the question. I think aura is the reason why Jaune can keep up. He has a lot of stamina and can keep up a few rounds. **

***LordLoverDuck- thank you there will be plenty of more.**

***Edrap- oh he will have more than just a workout. It will be his dick to be put on the workout lol.**

***JustAFool- thank you I hope you continue to read.**

***The Real Hell Fire- totally agree you get a vacation with four beautiful girls what kind of man wouldn't want that? Sing me up lol.**

Next time: Vacation of Vacations part 2


	8. Vacation of Vacations part 2

Disclaimer: I wish I could own RWBY but sadly I don't it rightfully belongs to Rooster Teeth.

_Italics are thoughts_

_**Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through scrolls and other devices

* * *

Chapter 8 Vacation of Vacations part 2

(Location: outskirts of Ozpin's private house Vale Sonus continent Kingdom of Vale Remnant)

A silent shadow jumped through the trees at fast pace. Even in plain daylight, it was hiding away with the shade provided by the trees. The figure stopped on a branch, amber eyes gazed ahead. Her weapon resting on her back. The person was wearing a black uniform with a mask. Shorts, a short sleeve tank top and black sandals. The brave ninja who was on a secret mission for her clan made sure she wasn't being followed. The clad warrior jumped a couple of branches. Her feline ears twitched as she heard a sound. Taking her weapon Gambol Shroud, it was just a squirrel getting some food. The ninja sheathed her weapon resuming her journey. She reached her destination what it was a small cabin. There was a person present, waiting for her. Wearing a similar black outfit and mask but with long pants. Behind her mask, a smile spread her lips.

Jaune who was obviously the male ninja was nervous as hell. He couldn't believe he was doing this. Playing ninja. He wasn't even a good Huntsman, ninja material will be impossible. That is, if they existed in the first place. The Arc has never heard of them except in books and comics. There was no such thing as ninjas at all. But, here he was being one, or playing the part. How did he got himself into this again. Oh yeah, he agreed to do it. Because he was such a good guy, he couldn't say no. It was quite an odd request coming from Blake. This was the first time he was doing this. Cosplay, pretending to be someone he isn't. At first, he thought she just wanted to have sex with him like the others from Team RWBY. It was something like that but different. Asides the cosplay, he needed to memorize some lines from a book he has never heard before. And what a book it is.

_**Jaune was heading to Blake's room. He thought the faunus was feeling aroused and she needed him. The arousal effect will get worse, the more he has sex with them. The door was opened so he took a peek. The raven haired girl stood on her bed, reading a book. Not like the sign that she was aroused. The blond decided to knock on the side of the door getting her attention. Lowering her book, Blake smiled at the Arc. He was just on time. Punctuality is one of the traits she likes in a guy. Adam was punctual before he changed for the worse. Without a word she took a book and handed it to the blond. Jaune blinked gazing at the cover and title" Ninjas of Love". Okay, that didn't sounded like any ordinary story. Something was very off. Why did she gave him this book in the first place. The gears in his head were already working thinking the worse possibility. **_

"_**I bought it before we left Beacon. This copy is for you." **_

"_**T-Thanks...Wait, you have the same book?" **_

"_**It's among my favorites." **_

"_**Can I ask what's it about?" his cheek reddened reading the title again. **_

"_**Read chapter eight. Memorize your character's line." **_

"_**What? What's all of this about?" **_

"_**You will play the male protagonist of the story Yuko. I will play the female protagonist Ashira." **_

"_**And why are we playing these characters?" **_

"_**Because I want to" the cat faunus suddenly blushed" it's something...I've been wanting to try out for a long time. I never thought I will ever get the chance." **_

"_**You're interested in role playing?" **_

"_**Just read the chapter and memorize all of Yuko's lines. Specially his actions towards Ashira" her tone sounded so demanding.**_

"_**Blake, tell me the story of this book. Don't avoid the question."**_

"_**You want spoilers?" **_

"_**I've never seen this book before. So yeah, spoilers will be okay." **_

_**So the amber eyed girl told him the plot of the story. The more the Arc heard, the redder his face turned. Looks like it was the worse outcome. The book is an erotic action novel. Two ninjas from different clans who are sworn enemies. They are currently at war. But the heir and heiress of the clans during one of their confrontations, took a different turn. As it changed their lives forever. For some reason Yuko saved Ashira's left and eventually the two ninjas fell in love. They will constantly meet and spend time together. Then they will start having sex on many occasions. Ashira falls deeply in love with him to the point she becomes obsessed with him and wants nothing but sex. She wants him to fulfill all of her sexual fantasies. Blake was done and the blond was speechless with his face red like a tomato. **_

"_**Hope you're happy. I just told you the most important part of the story. Well, not quite. Yuko's father the head of the clan finds out of his escapades with Ashira and orders him to kill her. To take advantage of her feelings for him and take her out by surprise. Though killing the heiress of the Iga clan will only escalate the tide of the war. He knows it, but there's something else stopping him. His feelings for her. Their true and strong. And we'll be making a dramatization of chapter eight where they meet and Yuko is mentally struggling between taking the choice of killing her or sparing her." **_

"…_**..."**_

"_**It's one of my favorite chapters. That's why it's very important you memorized all of his lines. Make sure to read the chapter. I'll give you a few days." **_

"…_**.."**_

"_**Jaune? Are you listening?" **_

"_**Oh...Yeah, I heard you loud and clear. This is something new to me. I've never done a dramatization before. I don't even know if I can act in the first place." **_

"_**Read the chapter and try to get into character. Understand Yuko and his struggle in doing the right thing." **_

"_**Did you memorized your lines?" **_

"_**I did a long time ago. I actually memorized the whole book." **_

_**That was sure a stupid question to asked. If this was her favorite book of course she will know the story like the back of her hand. **_

"_**Any more questions?" **_

"_**Just one" he smiled nervously" will there be...Sex?"**_

"_**What do you think?" the faunus was blushing looking forward to that part the most.**_

"_I've never seen Blake act so determined before. It's actually...Scary. Scratch that, it's scary that I did exactly what she said and now I'm dressed like a ninja. What the heck, it will end up in us having sex anyway so why am I complaining?" _

"You're here" Blake's tone was soft.

She pulled down her mask as she smiled at the male ninja. Jaune needed to remember all of his lines otherwise, he will screw up. Most likely Blake will be upset. And that was the last thing he wanted to do. Remembering during the lecture Yuko pulled down his mask too so Ashira was able to get a good look at his face. The blond did the same as their eyes met. The raven haired girl smiled while ignoring the notion that she was already wet. The arousal has taken over her for a few days and she's been patiently waiting for the right time. Today was the perfect day for fucking the Arc. And what better way than to do it in a scenario for her favorite erotic book. It was one of her fantasies to do the same thing as it's written. But it will be a hell lot better having actual visual of those events.

"I'm late...I'm sorry for keeping you waiting" Jaune was actually surprised he sounded so convincing, looks like he has really become the character from the fictional novel.

"You're here now, that's all that matters" she walked over to him and hugged him.

The smell of her hair and body was incredible. Of course girls will take personal hygiene seriously. But this smell, it's just amazing. He could have her in his arms forever. But remembering the lecture Yuko didn't hugged her back. So, he stood his ground.

"I have missed you so much. You have no idea how painful it is not to have you by my side. It's worse than any punishment or torture I've ever been. Every single day, I yearn for you Yuko. I know you feel the same way too…."

By now Jaune was starting to get aroused. Blake's smell and feeling her body pressing against him was enough to give him a woody. Following her lines the cat faunus noticed he wasn't hugging her back.

"Yuko...What's wrong?"

"I'm conflicted…."

"Why?"

"The consequences of our actions. It will only lead to tragedy for the two of us. This can't go on Ashira, and you know it. Our clans will never forgive this. We'll be executed for treachery. I'm afraid...We can't…."

"Don't...You dare say it. You can't end this. What we have is special."

"It's wrong!" he shouted as he was really angry, getting into the character wasn't that hard after all.

"There's nothing wrong with two people loving each other. You feel it, I feel it too. Every time we kiss, we touch, we make love. It only strengthens what we have."

"And that's why I have to end it now. It has gotten out of hand. I'm sorry Ashira, it's over…."

"No! You don't want to, I can see it in your eyes. Nothing has changed, I know you love me."

"I have to! I don't have a choice!"

The amber eyed ninja stood shocked in realization" he knows...Doesn't he? Lord Hideki knows about us?"

"We both knew this was going to happen eventually. Sooner or later, either my father or yours will find out. Father has ordered one of his scouts to check up on me during one of my travels. Unfortunately he saw us. Not fighting, or killing each other. He's furious and feels betrayed. He believes I have bring shame to the Koga clan and has given me a chance to reclaim the honor."

"You're here to kill me…." she was tearing up.

"_Wow...Blake is really into her character" _it really shocked the Arc what a good actress she is.

"It can't be helped. Orders are orders. After all, it's the will of the clan. Reclaiming your honor is more important than what we have. Our love is nothing compare to loyalty."

The blond lowered his gaze as he has taken a kunai. Just as the book says. It did surprised Jaune, the weapon is real. It makes him wonder how much Team RWBY spent buying things. The ninja uniforms and weapons. Ozpin is probably regretting his decision by now.

"What are you waiting for?" she walked closer and grabbed his hand pointing the weapon to her neck" do it, end it. Take my life and reclaim your honor."

"Ashira…."

"Don't you wish to kill me? Here's your chance. I'm not going to fight back. Just do it, get it over with. Spill my blood if all that it means for Lord Hideki to respect you again."

"I can't...I can't do it. You think this is hard for you? What about me? This is killing me inside. Ashira…I love you-"

She cut him off with a passionate kiss. It was written the book so he played the part. Both moans in their lips as his hands reached for her hair and neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck. How she wanted to fuck his brains now. But their play wasn't over yet. So she will have to be strong and hold her arousal, again. They broke the kiss as their eyes met. Jaune caressed her lips loving the taste.

"Honor means nothing to me if I don't have you. I know I will be betraying my father and my clan. I can't do it."

"We should run away. Leave far away from here."

"That will be pointless. Both clans will hunt us forever. They won't stop until we're dead. Don't you see? There's no solution to this unless it ends in death."

"Maybe it doesn't have to. What if instead of killing me, you take me captive as your prisoner. Convince Lord Hideki that it will be more of a benefit for me to be alive than dead. Having me as your prisoner will only bring me shame and dishonor to my clan."

"Ashira, do you have any idea what you're saying? This is crazy. I can't-"

"I'll be your slave, I will do anything you ask. Just say it…."

"I don't know if that will work. It's not easy to convince him. He would rather see your body burning on a stake than letting you walk the clan's grounds."

"Not as your prisoner, as your slave. You can treat me as an animal if that is your wish."

"You know I will never do that."

"But I want to...I want to be your slave Yuko. Before you send me to Lord Hideki. You should punish me as a master punish a slave."

"You will do anything for me?"

"I will do anything for us."

"_Well, that's out of the way. Now, for the kinky part" _the Arc sweat dropped.

After the talking was done, they were kissing again. This time, it was so wild and passionate. Both were using lots of tongue action. Jaune broke the kiss and pinned the female ninja to a wall. Whispering to her that she agreed to become her slave and there was no backing down from it. He felt like he was a sick pervert for saying that. But those lines are in the book, so he needed to say them. Blake nodded, blushing and her face was so lewd waiting for the incoming punishment. She will obey his every commands. No matter how twisted and perverted they are. The Arc ripped her ninja attire revealing her breast and pussy. She wasn't wearing underwear. He licked her neck all the way to her cheek making her moaned like crazy. He violently grabbed her and threw her into the bed of the cabin. Taking a black fold, he has blinded her. The cat faunus was unable to see a thing, but she moaned in anticipation.

There were some rope left by the amber eyed girl. Grabbing it, he has used it to tie her up. Her arms, legs she was now helpless. Of course her breast and pussy were exposed. It shocked Jaune how wet she was. Boy, she must have been aroused for a while. The blond kissed as she showed tongue, but left her hanging as he started pinching her nipples. She moaned in return, followed by fingering that we pussy. Giving the slave her well deserved punishment. Remembering what the book said, he grabbed her and threw her from the bed, she was now on her knees. Pulling down his pants revealing his hard cock. Watching Blake act like a complete pervert has really turned him on. Now that he knows what are her most prefer books, there was no going back. The Arc was now slapping his dick in her face and she was trying to lick it like her life depended on it.

"Yuko!" she moaned.

"Shut up! You're my slave now, you're not allow to talk unless I say so."

He kept slapping his hard dick on her face teasing the amber eyes girl. Poor Blake was going crazy wanting that cock badly.

"What do you want Ashira?"

"Your cock, I wanted it now!"

"Tell you what, I'll give it to you all right. But on your mouth. Now, open up!"

The blindfolded faunus obeyed opening her mouth as Jaune inserted his cock inside of her mouth. He started thrusting fast using her mouth pussy. Blake was going crazy moaning, loving the taste of his dick in her mouth. And the way he was thrusting so violently. By now, she didn't gave a damn if he was following what the book says. The Arc moaned, it was amazing how fast she was sucking him. He did his best to deep throat her and it shocked him, she was able to take his whole length. The blond didn't know how long he'll be able to last, he was reaching his limit. It will be impossible to day that he wasn't enjoying this. Except for the kinky stuff but the faunus was enjoying this too. So, he won't complain. Groaning, he could feel it. He was almost there.

"I'm cumming in your mouth!"

Jaune kept on thrusting until he shot his load inside Blake's mouth. It was a big one and she was able to take it. She started swallowing it. His cum tasted so good. The blond removed his dick from her mouth and damn, he was still hard. He still had plenty of energy to go on. Looks like it was the same for the cat faunus. She was licking her lips wanting to taste more of his cum.

"Permission to speak master?"

"Go ahead."

"I want more. I need your cock in my pussy."

"You keep forgetting, you don't give demands to me."

"Yes, master."

Jaune grabbed her again and put her on the bed. Lifting her legs before he put on the condom. He inserted his hard cock on her wet entrance and thrust fast. Blake moaned so loud in pure lust and excitement, he was finally giving it to her. This is what a sex slave is good for. To take his cock any time. The blond kept on thrusting, while changing different positions. On top of her, on top of him, doggy style. All kinds of positions until he was satisfied. Her pussy felt amazing, it still felt tight even if it wasn't the first time he has fucked her. Blake was lost in her arousal. She was still blindfolded but she didn't care. There was no need to see what he was doing to her. All that matters if what she was feeling. Pure pleasure and bliss, the way his cock was punishing her. She didn't wanted it to end. No words to describe how much she was loving this.

"More master! Fuck your slutty slave!"

"Yeah baby, you're my property!"

"I belong only to you, don't stop please!"

Jaune thrust deeper and he was able to find her g-spot making Blake to lose it. She couldn't hold it any more, her climax was at hand. Such fast thrusts was too much for her as she moaned in escalation, her orgasm hit her as she gave an ahegao expression. The Arc was still thrusting at the blindfolded girl until he released his second load. He groaned as he pushed her body closer to his. Licking her nipples, stomach and neck. Finally, both kissed passionately. The blond removed the used condom, while untying the faunus and removing the blindfold. And her face said it all, she was very satisfied. Both were now lying on the end with her cuddling to him. The smile in her features was priceless.

"So…." started the Arc" did I said my lines right?"

Blake only cuddled to him more. He will take that as a yes. As for the faunus she was so happy she was silent. Her sexual fantasy has been fulfilled by none other than Jaune Arc.

* * *

After that" activity" Jaune needed a break. He was tired and hungry. What a surprise he got when he went to the big kitchen and there was already served for him. There was a note next to the tasty-looking dish. Team RWBY has actually cooked for him. It made him smiled, not seeing this coming. Though Blake must be exhausted after their role playing. It was mashed potatoes with turkey. Taking a taste, it was good, very good. The blond ate it in a heart beat, he was that hungry. He cleaned the dish and went straight to the bathroom for a shower. The Arc was still trying to recalled what he just did with the faunus member of the team. He felt bad for what he did for her. The mistreating her part but she didn't minded. She did told him he was amazing and she might consider doing another role playing section from her book in the future. Oh boy, that will be quite the adventure.

The shower was so refreshing, not to mention the bathroom was as big as their dorms back at Beacon. Jaune put on some fresh clothes and gave a call to their team. Looks like they were doing fine. Ren picked it up and told him that Pyrrha misses him a lot. Well, he did missed all of them. But until Team RWBY gets over their arousal effect from the chemical, they won't be returning to the school. And it seems that won't be for a while. After surfing the web on his scrolls he felt like taking a dip in the pool. Yang told him there was big pool on the roof of the house. So, he changed to his swim trunks and sandals with a towel and went to check it out. The Arc was pretty curious to see it. Arriving at the place, his mouth stood opened wide. The pool was bigger than he thought. It's like one of those public pools where many people would go to. Looks like he will experience it on his own.

Going to one of the many seats he noticed there was a towel and some yellow sandals next to it. Jaune raised an eyebrow, so he wasn't alone after all. Oh well, he put the towel and removed his sandals before going for a dip. The water was great and it was so clean. This place was definitely the best spot for a vacation. And he needed this after all of the school work and training with Pyrrha. If only his teammates were here. They'll be enjoying this too. But then again, wouldn't want them catching him having sex with members of RWBY. After a few minutes the Arc left the pool taking his towel, drying himself. He needed this. It was awesome, this won't be the first time he will come here. That's when he noticed the other towel and sandals were gone. Whoever was here must have left. And he didn't got the chance to see who it was. His eyes were suddenly covered, there was someone behind him.

"Guess who?"

"Yang" he knew her voice.

"You win. You get the prize" she removed her hands.

Jaune rolled his eyes. Seriously, did she really thought he wouldn't know it's her. When he turned around to meet the blond brawler, he almost had a heart attack. Yang had her long blond hair tied on a ponytail. But forget that detail, its what she was wearing that was giving the Arc a possible seizure. She was wearing a blue micro bikini. Micro, because it was barely covering anything at all. Her cleavage, her tights and he could even seen her camel toe. The poor blond got an instant boner, holy shit she was so hot. The brawler grinned giving him a wink before turning her bond, showing him her thong and delicious ass. The Arc probably got another boner by the sight of it. All he could do is stared at the bombshell before him. No words, just stared and be aroused. Yang kept her grin, obviously she was very horny and she was waiting for him to get here. The pool was definitely the best place for a good fuck session.

"Like your winning prize?"

All Jaune could do was nod like an idiot. His face red while his swim trunks had a big erection. Yang grinned again touching the big tent, this bad boy was ready to go all out on her. But not yet. She might be horny and wanted that cock already but she wanted to tease him a little.

"Seat lover boy."

"I…."

"Just enjoy the show before we get to the main event."

The dumbfounded blond just did as he was told. Getting seated in the seat behind him. He had no idea what the brawler had in mind. He will find out eventually. Yang started moving her body slowly, she was dancing sexy. Then she was twerking her ass while Jaune stood aroused with a huge boner. It got worse as she started bouncing her tits, removing the fabric of her top, revealing her double D beauties. Nipples were hard and the Arc was thinking of licking those sweet babies. The horny brawler kept on dancing before she grabbed a small bottle from her seat. Jaune had no idea what it was. Maybe sun tan lotion, or sun block lotion. The lilac eyed blond started putting it on, on her body. It was oil as her tits were fits, touching them good making sure they were covered. Then she followed with spreading the oil all over her body. The Arc probably reached a whole new level of arousal.

Yang spread the oil to her crotch, enjoying the feeling of putting it on her pussy. She winked at the Arc moving on to her legs. Her final destination was her ass. The brawler spread the oil slowly making sure to keep the view for Jaune. So he can continue to stared at it. How was he still alive. The question never came to him but his mind was elsewhere. Once she was all oiled up and ready to go, she turned her gaze to the aroused blond. She slowly walked over to him and got seated with him, right on top of him. She finally pulled down his swim trunks showing his marvelous erection. She licked her lips, it was bigger than the last time they had sex. She was going to enjoy this more than the first time. Giving it a few strokes she went to put oil on it. The Arc groaned feeling her hands all over his pillar of flesh spreading the oil. Now it was all slippery just like her body.

"Are you punishing me Yang?"

"Easy lover boy. I want it bad too. But I want you to feel good before we go at it. Relax. Let me do all the work."

Just what does she has in mind. Yang turned around and was using her ass cheeks rubbing up and down on his cock. Jaune felt his eyes hit the back of his head, the sensation was unbelievable. She kept on rubbing her cheeks on his dick, she was giving him an ass job. But he wasn't going stand there and do nothing. He gave her some spanks for being a naughty girl which the brawler like them but kept on her ministrations. And because of the oil it made it even better. The Arc's patience was running off. How he wanted to fuck her already, he could even see some pre-cum on his tip. She was being a real teaser while she was gazing at him from the corner of her eye. Her arousal was insane, moaning at the sensation and the knight's name. That was it, she couldn't wait any longer. The brawler should give herself a gold medal for lasting this long. She stopped showing her ass and oily pussy that was also wet.

"Fuck me Jaune!"

"What happened with making me feel good first?"

"You'll feel a whole better once we fuck."

She has given him the condom as he immediately put it on. Once more the Arc took her doggy style as he slide the fabric of her thong aside. He inserted his hard oily cock on wet her entrance. Without mercy he thrust fast and the oil made it easier for deeper penetration. Yang moaned so loud feeling his cock inside her. How she loved that noise of his pelvis smacking her ass. It sounded hard loud, he was giving it to her real good. If that wasn't enough the blond leader changed position to reverse cowgirl. Watching her ass bouncing on his cock, as he grabbed her tits squeezing them. It was hard to grab them due to the oil but it wouldn't stop him from fondling them. Both moaned as both were doing their best increasing their thrusts. Yang changed position being on top of him. She grinned knowing he loves seeing her tits bouncing up and down as she rides his cock. And damn right she is. As the blond leader grabbed them keeping a rough ride.

"Oh yeah Jaune fuck me! More, give me all of that cock!"

And he obeyed her demands thrusting deeper into the blond brawler. He changed position as he pinned her legs up and resumed his thrust. He wanted to do all the work and let Yang enjoy herself from the pleasure. And he felt reaching his climax. Just when it was getting so good pounding her. Seeing her tits bouncing with each thrust was truly a wonderful view to behold. Jaune couldn't take it anymore as he was about to cum. The brawler was first as a torrent wave of her juices hit his pelvis along her ahegao expression. The blond knight stopped, removed the condom and ended up cumming all over her tits. Her D cup beauties were all covered by his thick cum. Yang was pleased at the sight before she started licking the cum cleaning herself. The taste combined with the oil was delicious. She went to him and kissed him. Definitely better sex from the first time.

"Well...That was a thing."

"You can say that again. Felling better?"

"You have no idea. I could use a dip. Wanna join me?"

"Why not? It's a big pool."

"I don't need my swim suit and I'm sure you don't either" she grinned.

Jaune just shook his head. Sure, skinny dipping was nothing compared to what they just did.

* * *

**To be continued**

**-How was that? In my opinion I enjoyed the role playing bondage sex. I decided for Blake to have a bondage fetish. Though Yang twerking in a micro bikini, I can't get the image out of my pervy head. What have I done?**

**-If you like these two parts wait till you folks find out what I have in store in the next chapter. Won't say anything, it's a surprise. **

**-Replying to reviews:**

***bluefish1945- I'd say Jaune should enjoy the moments while they last. Because he will be in deep shit when word goes to their families. **

***The Real Hell Fire- Jaune will have RWBY in the end. I made myself clear the last chapter it will stay Jaune/RWBY story. Sorry, no Pyrrha. **

***Guest- you never know with the many times they will have sex with him. They can't expect things will go back to the way they were when the chemical's effect wears off. **

***No Vigilance- I still don't know if he will knocked Team RWBY up yet. Maybe by the end of the story, you never know. **

***MeteorElDrago- well if I'm writing this story and you and many are reading it. That will make all of us guilty of being perverts lol. **

***Arrogant Comprehender- Pyrrha can't have it all always. Maybe in another story I love Arkos after all. **

***PF 115- you know I haven't thought about that. Though Ozpin won't check in until all the months have passed though. **

***Ultimate Kuuga- thank you I always love artists that can make good hentai art especially if it involves RWBY. Also I know about Janong too but he doesn't have enough RWBY work. His art is awesome though. **

***shirou6655- and it won't be the only chapters. I did said this story will have pure smut. It should be expected that there will be hardcore action. **

***proiu- thank you I'm glad you enjoy the chapter and continue to enjoy the story. **

***Minazaki- I will PM you later for the links. **

***0akarigan0- gracias todavia no se si hare mas historias como estas. **

***Guest- thank you for the support. Yeah I'm trying hard to update the stories I have in mind. Though I'm also writing a new one but updates for that one will be very slow. **

***razmire- if you read this chapter then that means the answer to your question is yes. Hope you enjoyed it. **

***Guest- well in this chapter she acted as Jaune's pet so that's pretty close with your suggestion. **

***Agent-G- I understand if the chapter was rushed. I just wanted to show what's its about. And that's Jaune having a sex scene with Ruby and then Weiss. And this chapter is Blake and Yang's turn. I'm focusing on the smut for the time being. I also warned that chapters will be short. And Ozpin's private is away from the city of Vale but still inside the kingdom's border. Thank you for the review and constructive criticism. **

***Stratos263- that's the effect of the arousal chemical and trust me they will get naughtier. **

***Rain Dance Jam- lmao thanks for the review.**

***Axccel- thank you for the correction I know very well my grammar sucks big time. You also made a pretty good point about your analysis in RWBY when it comes to dating.**

***ch8246- thank you I hope you continue to enjoy the story. **

***Guest- I'm sorry if you didn't like the chapter. I still have more ideas for future chapters. **

***Guest- thank you for liking the chapter. I hope you continue to enjoy it. **

***JaCk-o-LaNtErN 91- Thank you and if you're taking about" RWBY and friends watch Resident Huntsman" the story doesn't belong to me. It's originally from warrior of six blades. He will send me the chapters and I will upload them. So far I haven't heard from him in a while. And I won't bother him if he's busy with life. **

***MIK23LIK- thank you for the support. **

***look2019- thank you**

***Guest- here you go hope you enjoy it.**

***reynaldoag321- aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo**

**-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it. **

Next time: Strawberry Sunrise and Monochrome


End file.
